


Lost Love

by Snowy_038



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairytail, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilds, Hurt/Comfort, StingLu, gray&lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 74,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: being kicked out of Team Natsu hurt Lucy more then she would like to admit. she had tried not to show it but every day after they replaced her her heart would break a little every time she saw them. eventual it became to much, leaving the guild was one of the hardest things she could ever imagine doing. but it had to be done.but what she did not expect was for a heart broken Levy to join her.now the two set off on their own adventure to become stronger. a old lady offers to train the girls, saying she sees great power inside of them that is yet to be unleashed.but for Lucy and Levy theirs a cost, for the old lady had already taken aboard two other mages and being trained by her meant that Lucy and Levy where going to be living with Sting and Rouge.but the most unexpected thing happens when emotions begin to run wild between the group.how can one train to become a god while she has emotions running wild inside her?





	1. Things can only get better

the day was going bad enough as it was. i thought as i watched the approaching four mages. it was like the time they had kicked me off of their team, they had approached me just as they where now. that was about a week ago now. except now they werent acting so innocent and nice.

"sorry lucy but can Lissana sit there? there isn't enough seats for all of us." natsu requested rather boardly.

"sure" grabbing my drink i turn in the chair but as i go to step off a foot sticks up and trips me. squeling in surprise i jot forwards and my drink goes splashing all over Lissana.

"lucy!" Erza scoulds

"oh, i'm sorry"

"no your not" Natsu stands up and places himself in front of Lissana.

"but i am. i triped that's all"

"yeah sure" he says sarcasticaly. "you tripped, everyone knows that youve had it in for LIs ever since she came back" this was not going to end well.

"no really. i dont have anything against her."

"don't lie!" natsu shoves me, hard. i crash into the bar and fall to the ground, stunned. a glass cup shatters on my shoulder and i scream out in pain."weakling, your not even strong enough to be on team Natsu!"

the rest is a blur, Wendy and Carla rush over to me. there are people laughing and people yelling, thats all i know before i black out.

*****

when i came to there was only Wendy and Carla next to me. i was in the infermatary.

"Lucy, your all right!" she exclaims, her face lighting up. Wendy and Carla where the only nice ones left, the only ones who actully cared anyone. well them and Levy.

"yeah, but what happened?"

"a glass shattered on your shoulder. you where hurt pretty bad but i mannaged to ptch you up." on yeah thats right, natsu pushed me. "but i'm afraid your going to have a scar there for now on, i'm sorry but theres nothing i can do about that."

"hey, its okay" pulling myself up i offer her a soft smile. "i just want you to know that what ever happened's you had nothing to do with it." ruffling her hair i slip off the bed, there are bandages wrapped around my right shoulder. grunting i test it out.

"what do you mean?"

"i'm going to be leaving for a while. there is something that i must do." she pauses with sad downcast eyes.

"i will miss you, Lucy. and, i hope that when you return you will be stronger then ever" she smiles.

"thanks you, for everything Wendy. and you to Carla" making my way to the door i pause to smile over my shoulder at them. waving i show off my Fairytail mark for the last time.

stopping in front of masters door i take a deep breath and knock.

"come in" pushing the door open i walk in on Levy and Master talking. the first thing i notice is her bare back, no guild mark. "can i help you Lucy?" looking down at my own mark i hold back tears.

"i believe that i am here for the same reason as you Levy" closing the door behind me i take a seat next to her.

"please not you too Lucy" master begs.

"i'm sorry. but after today i cant take it much more." sub consiously my hand goes to my shoulder and massage the wound. Master looks down and a tear rolls down his cheak and splashes onto his paper.

"okay then" taking my hand he rubs his thumb over the mark and it fades away.

"Lucy." Levy stands up nad we share a look of determination.

"thank your Master, for everything" he wipes away his tears and passes us a pendant each.

"if you ever need anything just rub this and we will be able to communicate." nodding i engouph him in a hug that Levy joins.

"we will be back, and better then ever" she promises. our tears blend together as we cry.

"time to go" i announce as a clash from down stairs echos up. climbing out the window Levy drops to the ground i pause to smile as Gramps one last time before jumping down too.

*****

we walk in silence to the park, each drowning in our own sorrows.

"is your shoulder okay Lucy?" we sit down on the bench.

"yeah, Wendy said that it will only scar." i take a look at her, she has red puffy cheaks. "what about you? what happened, are you okay?" 

"i'll get over it. i though Gajeel regecting me wouldn't have been hard but." she pauses as a tear slides down her cheek. "but he didn't have to say all the mean words that he did"

"he called you weak didn't he?" she nods

"said that i didn't deserve to be part of fairytail." a maniac laughter erupt out of me.

"look at us, hearts crushed and spirit's broken.how pethetic." spitting out the word i glare at my bare hand.

"well, what better way to start? now we can only grow" Levy announces with a determind look in her eyes. "you heard what we promised Mokarov. we're going to get stronger. we're going to prove them wrong." her determinity is infectious because next thing i know im smiling with the ssame determin spark.

"we're going to prove to thoes stupid dragon slayers that we're a force to be reckond with"

"we're going to show everyone. if we train hard enough we'll eventually be able to beat their sorry behinds."

"Hello girls" a old lady steps up to the two of us. 

"oh, hi"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I happens to be walking past and heard you taking. You wish to become stronger wizards do you not?" I share a look with Levy. 

"Yes, we will do anything to become better." The lady nods.

"Very well then. I am Arua, daughter and student of the now deceased Insumia. I can train you to become stronger."

"Hang on. I've read about Insumia. She's the only wizard to have ever bet a dragon slayer without being a dragon Salter her self" Arua nods. 

"And if you come with me I can teach you that skill."

"I'm in" without as much as a second though i stand.

"Me to" with determination we stand together.

"I am leaving to go back to my home town tomorrow if you are seeking my training you will meet me at the town sign at Exactly 7:00" the lady turns and begins to walk away, her walking stick held loosely in her hand not being used. 

"see" Levy Smiles. "things are already looking up."


	2. A new opportunity

"Naha no way" 

"Not happening"

"What are they doing here?"

"I'm not working with them" the four mages stare each other down. we had gone to the town sign like Arua had instructed us, only to find that we weren't the only students that she had picked up. Sabertooth's Sing and Rouge where also there.

"I'm sorry that I have neglected to inform you about this but as you two know it was kind of a last minute thing now stop complaining and get in the carriage." We don't move. I study Sting, there's something different about him. Levy glares down rouge. 

"Why are they here?" Sting growls. 

"They are here for the same reason you two are. And because you are all here for the same reason then it should not matter what has happened in the past. Now put any ill harbored feelings behind you and get in the carriage. I'm leaving with or without you." She steps in to the carriage. 

For a split moment I consider walking away but that thought is pushed away as I remember why I'm here. The four of us grudgingly step into the cart. I take a seat next to levy and glare at Sting as he sits across me. 

"Where's your guild mark?" Levy asked and my eyes widen in surprise how had I not seen that. 

 

"It's none for your business" Rouge barked. 

"Where is your guild mark? Did the little fairy's get kicked out because their too weak" Sting teases. Closing my eyes I scrunch my fists and with holding from punching him. I wince as the memory's rise back and my shoulder throbs. 

"That's none of your business. But even if it was you should know because your here for the same reason we are." I crack a smile, trust levy to shut them up. the carriage starts with a jolt and instantly the two dragon slayers stiffen. smiling to myself i whisper to Levy.

"how long do you reckon they'll last?'

"give it a couple of minuets. i'm betting Rouge'll go first."

"nah, my bets on Sting" giggling we break apart.

"hay! just because we're sick doesn't mean we cant hear you" gripping his stomach Rouge complains. 

"at least we have better control over it then those other two." my smile falls and sub consciously i rub my shoulder again, the bandages where gone and like Wendy had said there was a scar.

nothing is said after that, we travel for a hour before Arua opens the curtains from the front where she was driving the horses.

"keep a eye out, we're in bandit territory now" both the guys where half passed out on the seat, their Exceeds sleeping. "if someone attacks it'll be up to you two"

"looks like it up to us" nodding in agreement i fiddle with my keys, ready for a attack.

its a while before any thing happened's, everything was quiet and out of the blue four men on horses gallop up next to the carriage. standing up Levy and i pull the back open.

"darn there's five of them" i must have miss-counted.

"i'll take he ones on the left you take the right?"

"be careful girls. i will keep driving the carriage, yell if you need help" Aura calls back.  
a rope whips out and snaps around my waist. before i could even cry out i surprise i am yanked out of the carriage. landing on my side i am flipped into the air by the force of it. landing on my feet the bandit pulls me along, my feet dragging across the ground.

"Lucy!"

"don't worry about me! you get them" grabbing a key out i hold it up. "open gate of the maiden!" Virgo digs out of the ground and lifts me up, the rope around my waist snaps.

"punishment time princess?"

"not now Virgo, take down that rider, ill take the other one" whipping out my whip i latch it on to the Bandits hand. landing i yank him back and off of his horse. using the momentum of the pull i launch myself forwards and onto the horse. clutching the horses main i take a breather. 

"ah Lucy? do you even know hoe to ride a horse?" Levy, on her own horse rides up next to me.

"no!" up ahead the three remaining bandits where striking the cart.

"any thing i can help you with princess?" Virgo pops up out of the ground next to me. the horse screeches and buckles. screeching i am thrown backwards.

"Princess!"

"Lucy!"

"I have you Princess" Virgo catches me before i hit the ground. the horse runs off terrified.

"thanks Virgo" stepping back Virgo launches herself forwards and to the back of the carriage. but we don't make it as a rope wraps around Virgo's foot. i fly forwards and crash into the back of the cart. "ow, that hurt" pushing my self up i wipe my brow.

"you seem to be struggling. surly four bandits can't be to hard?" Sting muses,but as he finishes speaking he doubles over green.

"there's five bandits" Virgo had gone back to the Celestial spirit world. pulling out another key i jump off the back of the cart, turning in the air to latch my whip on the cart and dragging my feet along the ground as it pulls me along. "open! gate of the golden bull" Taurus appears next to me.

"your looking fine today Lucy" rolling my eyes i point to the bandit on the right side of the Cart. levy had the one on the left.

"Can you get rid of him for me?"

"will do" jumping in the air he slams his ax down. the ground splits and the horse shreaks. bolting it's rider i thrown off and the horse runs away.

"thanks Taurus" he disappears and i spot the last bandit. unfortunately he had also spotted me. he shoots a blast back at me and i only manage to dodge at the last second. "that was almost to close" pulling out one more key i hold it up. but before i can summon anyone the bandit shoots another blast. knowing that there no way that i was going to be able to move in time i brace for impact. strong arms pulls me up as Loke jumps out of the way with me in his arms.

"its been a while" landing on top of the cart this time he gently puts me back on my feet.

"thanks Loke" i'm not even surprised. i have gotten used to him opening his own gate.

"Lucy!" Levy calls out, she has the bandit throwing countless shots at her that's she's only just managing to dodge.

"Loke you help Levy" nodding he jumps down with a glowing fist. another blast from my side shoot up. i side step just in time as it hits the roof. stomach plummeting i falls through as the roof crumbles.

"you could at least try and not to break everything" Rouge looks from me to the roof with an bemused expression.

"okay this is starting to get annoying" Sting stands up and shakily steps to the back of the carriage. poking his head out the back he waves a hand and a blast of light shoots. he must have missed because he shoots two more. something hits the side of the carriage and sting launches forwards. darting up i grab around his waist before he could fall out. pulling him back in i let go and take up his position with my whip at the ready.

flicking my wrist the energetic whip lases out, i don't hit the horse but make a loud enough crack beside it to scare it. it jolts and the rider topples off. letting out a breath of relief i step back into the cart. through the roof Loke lands with Levy in his arms.

"wow thanks Loke. i owe you one"

"anytime Levy" laughing he nod to me before fading away.

"i must be going now, good to see you again Lucy" once Loke had left the cart hits a pothole and Sting throws himself at the back of the carriage, throwing up.

"is everything all good back there?" Aura Calls back.

"yeah, well almost" the cart hits another pothole and this time rouge double over clutching his mouth and his stomach.

"just watch where your driving." he says between breaths.

"don't you worry. we're almost there!"


	3. A new home

"finally, Land!" Sting flops to the ground as soon as the cart stops. Rouge follows desperately wanting to get of the hell machine. 

"you two are embarrassing" Lector complains.

"frosh agrees" stepping off the half destroyed cart i look around, we are surrounded by forest.

"where are we anyway?" turning towards Aura i watch as she places a hand on a nearby tree. a tattoo that i had not noticed before glows on her arm. the space between the two trees seem to wobble.

"follow me" she steps through the area and vanishes from sight.

 

"wow, what kind of magic is that?"

"we're do you think she went?" standing in front of the tree i watch the space as it sort of shivers.

"well there's only one way to find out" Rouge steps past Levy and through the portal like space. i give Levy a why not look and follow him through.

on the other side Aura watches us with a amused expression. ahead of her is a small cottage but around that is another forest.

"where are we?"

"is it some kind of pocket dimension?" Rouge and Levy bombard Aura with questions.

"yes, this is a pocket dimension that has been passed down through generations. only people with the Dreamtime mark can enter."

"but we don't have the mark"

"you do now, your wrist" pulling my sleeve up i gasp at the smallish tattoo on my wrist. "this pocket dimension can travel through space so the leader can make its doorway appear wherever they please, the dimension will also expand itself for however many people it needs to accommodate."

 

"hang on if you could make the doorway appear where ever you wanted then what was the point of that horrid carriage ride?" Sting complains.

 

"the point of the ride was to test you. i knew that those bandits would attack us and i wanted to see how you fared against them." Auma leads us to the house. 

"will we be staying here?" Levy looks around the place. it was fairly small with three rooms and one common area with a kitchen and a fire place.

"yes, girls are to the left and guys are to the right. the middle is my room so you are never to go in there." she puts on a serious face and faces the huddle of us. "now i must request that you all wear these" holding out four necklaces we each take one. on the end of it is a medallion with a strange symbol on it.

"owww, why doesn't Frosh get a necklace?" Rough laughs and pats his exceeds head.

"don't worry frosh, i'l find you something."

"what do these do?" pulling one over his head Sting questions.

"these are magic restricting medallions. in order to teach you to become stronger i will first have to train you without your powers. so Lucy i am going to need to take your keys." i stiffen. "don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to them, i just want to make sure that you don't use any magic."

 

"that's not the whole problem. Aquarius will kill me if i give away her key." Levy Stiffens next to me.

 

"yeah i'm with Lucy on that one. she is one spirit that you don't want to meet."

"i will deal with that problem when it comes" cautiously i hand over my pouch.

 

"humph, Lucy nothing without her Spirits" Sting gossips. out of no where Auma's walking stick fly's out and wacks him over the head.

 

"i will not tolerate the putting down of other students." the stick fly's back into her hand.

"Ow!" Sting gently rubs his head.

"now since it has been such a long drive i guess that you are all quite tired. we will start your training at the crack of dawn tomorrow so get some sleep."

"what but it's still early!"

"the sun's still up!" we all complain. this time when the sick fly's at us i see it coming but that still doesn't give me a chance to dodge as it wacks me over the head.

"do not argue with me" turning on her heel she walk into her room.

"Stupid old lady" Sting complains.

"well that should teach you a lesson" Levy teases.

"just because your the old lady student too it doesn't mean we have to tolerate you."

"the same goes for you." i stand with my hands on my hips.

"we may not be in different guilds anymore but that doesn't change a thing." Lector copy's my movements.

"i don't know Lucy, if were going to be spending all of this time with them, wont it be essayer to just call a truce?" Levy offers, being the voice of reason like normal.

"yeah, sting"  
"not happening" Sting and i say at the same time, turning away from each other.

stalking into our dedicated room i flop down onto the closest bed. "why are you so against making a truce?" Levy takes the second bed.

"during the grand magic games, while Minerva was -was, well you know. while she was brutally attacking me they where laughing with glee." Levy's face fills with understanding. "i almost died. and all they where doing was laughing and mocking me."

"they've changed since then." her argument is weak but there's reason behind it.

"once I've seen that they've changed i'll consider calling a truce." slipping under the covers of my bed i let the exhaustion of the battle we had take over. "but until then"

"you must be exhausted, having to hold both those gates open and fight."

"nah, i'm just taking Auma's advice" closing my eyes i think back to the last time i had run into the twin dragon slayers. even though they had changed there was still this feeling that i couldn't get rid off.


	4. Time to start training

"boy am i glad that i took Auma's advice and went to bed early" i moan and dodge under low hanging branch.

"count yourself lucky, i hardly slept a wink last night" Levy groans, slumping along like a zombie. Auma had woken them up at the crack of dawn, her megaphone providing us with a very rude wakening. she hardly gave us five minuets to get dressed in he clothes she had somehow gotten for us before dragging us off on a trek in the woods.

"can you two keep it down back there?" Rouge rubs his ears.

"its early and our ears are sensitive" pouting Sting wacks away a leaf.

"don't do it Lucy" Levy whispers upon seeing the evil glint in my eye. i don't pay attention to her and creep forwards.

"we can hear you you know" rouge whispers back but not in time. originaly i had planned on just giving them a little scare, that was before my foot got caught under a root.

"ba!" falling in between them i cry out in surprise. they both scamper away clutching their ears in pain. i land with a loud thud on my knees.

"hay, you did that on purrpose!" Sting complains angrily.

"get up off the ground, we're nearly there" Auma calls from her position from the front. Sting glares at me and pulls himself up. Lector and frosh had stayed behind to sleep in.

up ahead the group walk out into a clearing, a waterfall and lake fill the area.  
"wow, its beautiful." the four students gaze at the scenery in amazement.

"Good now strip to your underwear." Auma commands and pulls her coat off. Underneath she wears bathers. 

"what!"

"why?"

"would you prefer to go swimming in your cloths, or naked even?" Levy chokes a little.

"no i see your point" sting is the first to strip. i try not to watch as he pulls off his cloths.

"Well hurry up. We don't have all day" grumbling I pull off my boots and cloths, thank god I had decided to wear spot underwear today. Keeping my eyes on Auma I ignore the boys. She walks into the lake like it's nothing. "Everyday we meditate a top that rock before breakfast" she points to the large oval rock next to the waterfall.

Putting a toe in the water I jump back in surprise. 

"It's freezing!" 

"What, the little fairy can't take the cold?" Sting strolls into the water like it's nothing. But the smug look on his face falls as he gets waist deep and he starts shivering. Rolling my eyes I slowly walk in, Levy follows shivering in her underwear. 

"Where's rouge?" i wonder, looking back to where he was standing on the shore. 

"Wasn't he just with us?" Levy turns and a look of horror crosses her face. "On no" I don't get a chance to look as something splashes I tot he water in front of me. Levy and I squeal as we are drenched. Rouges head pops up with a mischievous smile. 

"revenge is sweet"

"Quit messing around and get up here!" Aura calls down from her place on the rock. Sting laughs at us as he climbs up, still mostly dry. 

"Well get them back for that" Levy whispers, knowing full well that the two dragon slayers can hear her. Taking a seat on the edge of the rock i copy Auras position. 

"You must clear you mind, don't focus on anything and take in the sounds and feeling of the wild." Breathing in through my nose I clear my head. This moment of peace give me a chance to go over what's happened in the past three days. Fairy tail, turns out it wasn't the same guild I thought it to be. Levy and I had left notes that they would surly find. My heart aches for the ones I had to leave behind but my anger for the ones I left was stronger.  
No. I promised my self I wouldn't think about that place again.  
Taking another deep breath I clear my head again. shivering i try think past the cold that quickly seeping into my bones. 

Half a hour in I find myself half asleep, i could tell that rouge had pretty much fallen asleep. The rock is very uncomfortable. Shifting to find a better position I slip. My eyes shoot open and I reach out to grab something to steady my self. unfortunantly Sting is the closest so I grab him without thinking.  
He quickly looses his balance and we both fall off the rock, Landing in the water the coolness of it shocks me awake again. Kicking to the surface I cough out the water in my mouth and face a glaring Sting. 

"What was that for!?" He's drenched. 

"Sorry." teeth chattering I return his glare with one of my own. From above Levy laughs before screeching as rouge pushes her forwards, She lands with a splash. Up top auras stick sacks rouge over the head and A second later he lands next in to her. 

"No playing around. Get back up here" 

"What? but.." I start. 

"No buts get up here." Sighing I start the climb back up. This time sting sits as far away as he possibly can, with the rock not being very large he doesn't get far. 

 

After a healthy serve of breakfast Auma had us on the grass outback of the house. in our hands she places a bow and beside us was a quiver of arrows. "the first weapon that you are going to be learning is the bow and arrow." this shouldn't be too hard, with my whip i need a lot of aiming to get it to go here i want it to.

"so to start i want you all to shoot five arrows at the targets"

"easy" egotistically he knocks the arrow and aims. i laugh to myself, his feet are placed wrongly. my parents had made sure that i have a decent knowledge of how to fight, the bow'n'arrow was my second favorite weapon. the arrow fly's through the air and impales itself into the 6th circle from the middle.

"watch and learn" setting myself up i aim to the target. breathing out i let one fly, it hits the third from the middle. from beside me Levy shoots and the arrow almost makes it into the middle.

"wow levy, since when could you shoot a arrow?" she grins.

"I've had a bit of practice" knocking a second arrow she sends it flying to almost the exact middle.

all day it's a competition between the girls and boys. well mostly its between Sting and i while the other two watch and roll their eyes. when it got to about lunch Auma called a ending to our weapons training. at first i was revealed, my arms where tired from holding up the bow for hours. but then she gave us our next task.

"this sucks" i whine to levy as we jog along next to each other. Auma had made the deal that in order to eat lunch we had to run around the mountain and back. the mountains where stationed towards the back of the pocket dimension, about a 5km run there and five back.

"yeah, i was not made to run like this" the boys had speed off from the beginning, leaving the two of us behind to run on our own.

"if we have to meditate in the cold for breakfast, go on a ten k run for lunch. Then i can't wait to see what we have to do for dinner." i worry. 

as it turns out we have to do a obstacle type thing in order to get dinner. that is running through the forest to get what ever Auma wants to make dinner, mostly its herbs. they boys would tease us for being slow but i could tell that they where starting to wear down as much as we where, if not more.

so this time when Auma told us to go bed bed and the sun had hardly even gone down we didn't even complain. we just flopped down and fell asleep instantly. this was going to be one hard training.


	5. Capture the base

a week later

Auma's way of waking everyone up at the crack of dawn was to bang on a huge gong until everyone was yelling at her to shut up. but the loud noise had caused me to burry deeper into my bed to tone out the noise. which also causes me to fall back asleep.

"Lucy!" Levy yells and yanks my blankets off of me. shivering as the cool air hits my skin i curl tighter. "get up" shaking my shoulders she yells in my ears. i only grummble in response, stubbourny staying in bed. "Lucyyyy! get up" grabbing my ankles she pulls me off of the bed.

desprelty grabbing at my blankets i hold on for dear life, but it hardly makes a diffrence. "levy!" i whine just as my arms give out and we collapse on the floor in a heap. levy cries out in surprise as i land on top of her and my blnkets fall on top of me.

groaning i crul up on top of her and pull my blankets in further, using her as a pillow. "Lucy!" levy groansa but doesn't make mush of a move to get me off her. in fact she does the opposite and closes her eyes, using the end of my blanket as a pillow.

"girls hurry up or i'm comming in!" Auma calls out and bangs on the door but it's too late because the two are alreay fast asleep. "are you two even awake? i'm coming in"

the door opens and Auma steps in, from behind her the two boys peer over her shoulder at the heap on the floor and snicker. Auma clicks her fingers and her walking stick flys into the room, hoverig above the two sleeping figures.

"it's to early for this" Lucy mumbles and lifts her head to glare at the intruders.

"ah good, so you are awake." Auma smiles and the walking stick returns to her hand. levy says something unelegible and Lucy just grumbles in reply. "Levy darling, are you okay?"

"i would be better if lucy wasn't using me as a pillow right now" wriggling Levy pulls an arm out from under Lucy.

"do i even want to know how this happened?' Rouge questions with a defeted look.

"yeah, i want to know" Sting answers in glee.

"i swear Luce, if i didn't know better i would say that you where not a morning person." pushing the blonf off of her Levy sits up.

"i'm not, atleast not today" rubbing her eyes Lucy stands up and pulls her blakets off of levy. "we'll get changed just give me a minuet"

"yes, well since your all here i suppose its best to tell you now." catching their attention four eyes turn to stare at her. "once you have done your moning routene you have the rest of the day off to do what you like besides train."

"really?" Sting excalims looking like a kid o christmas morning.

"yes, it is imporant to keep your bodys in good condidtion so that means resting. once a week we'll have a rest day where i expect you to rest and not train." fulled with renewed energy the four students pipe up.

"yass" Lucy flops back down onto her bed.

"that is after you've dome your morning routine so hurry up and change or we'll leave with out you" closing the door behind herself Auma leaves the room.

"well this is weird" the four students had finished their morning routine they had retired to the lounge.

"yeah, can't say i quite like this feeling"

"geeze, when the old lady said a day off i was excited but this just sucks." sting sighs and leans back. without any training to do the four where left incrediably board.

"i never thought i would say this but i miss training" Lucy pouts, fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

"there has got to be something to do around here" standing up Levy patts down her top. "what did you guys do at sabertooth when you wernt on missions?" the two boys share a devilous look.

"well..."

"this is such a bad idea" Levy complains and wacks a leaf out of her way.

"i don't know, this doesn't actually seem like a bad idea." Lucy dodge the leaf as it flies back as her.

"they can literally smell us Luce, i don't see how this is very fair" apparently the boys idea of a game was to play capture the base in the forest. but with their super human senses the two girls where at a bit of a disadvantage. that was proven pretty fast, when the girl kept loosing.

"don't worry, i have a way to mask our sent" pulling on her sleeve to slow her down i crouch down. "Erza and i used to cover ourselves in mud to mask our sent's" picking up a hand full of mud i smere it over my neck and face.

"ewww" she scrunches her face up.

"oh come on, it's actually kinda fun." grabbing another hand full i throw it at her, it lands with a loud splat.

"ah! that was totaly unfair" scooping up more Levy throws it at me. smirking i grab up two handfuls and slap both her checks.

gasping in surprise levy tackles me and we end up rolling around in the mud. oh to hell with it, i think and splatter a much mud as possible on her and she me. my back hits a tree and we both collapse away puffing and mud covered.

"we should probably get moving or their going to find us" levy help herself up, ignoring my hand asking for help. grumbling i push myself up. "here" she hands me half of the white sheet that we where using as our flag. "this way the'll have to catch both of us to win" tying it around my wrist she looks me over.

"what?'

"just making sure that i'm not forgetting anything. just remember that you also have to be careful of their super hearing." i quickly tie her strand of sheet around her hand and we both step apart.

"okay, their flag is at the training grounds" in order to make it easier for us the boys had decided to tell us where their flag would be. "i'll cause the distraction you get the flag" levy nods and we both split off.

the point of the white flag was that if the other team, the ones who were defending the pole, got a hold of it they would win.

"you've got this Lucy" i whisper to myself and approach the edge of the trees. Sting and rouge where stationed on either sides on the pole. stepping out i stay close to the edge and walk around, crouching low.

you just have to look suspicious, then make a scene and distract them. easier said then done. okay distraction, bending down i scoop up the largest and heaviest rock i could find.

"heave ho" i mutter and throw it as far away from me as i could muster. it lands with a loud thump and i duck behind a tree, thankfully the mud helps me to blend in. keeping my breathing level i take short quiet breaths.

now what? searching the ground i find a reasonable looking stick and pick it up. glancing over my shoulder to make sure their not paying me any attention, i aim my throwing arm. throwing it as hard as i can i aim it at Rouge, who's the closest.

he turns and catches it before it's even hit him, squeaking in surprise i duck down behind a bush, pressing myself into the ground. now I've definitely gotten his attention. i can hear the crunch of leaves under his shoes as he makes his way towards where i'm hiding.

for some reason my heart speeds up. i need something. if i move now he'll see me, if i stay here he'll see me. out of the corner of my eye i see something fly through the air, so dose Rouge and suddenly his attention is on the other corner of the clearing.

breathing out in relief i pick up another stick and find Sting. glancing over at rouge i make sure he's still distracted before flinging it at the blond, like rouge he catches it before it can hit him and swirls around.

but i'm faster ducking behind a tree to hide. good now i have both of their attention, what next. i i engage in a fight with one of them then the other will still be watch. i have to trap them somehow.

i search my surroundings for something until a vine hanging off one of the trees close by catches my attention.

"bingo" i mutter. crouching low i tip toe between bushes until i'm at the desired tree. gently pulling the green vine down i test it's strength. good, this'll hold one of them. pulling my dagger out of my boot i cut it in half.

tying one end around the three i stretch it out to act as a trip rope and tie it around the next closest tree. now i just have to cover it in leaves and, ta-da! you can hardly notice it.

now time for part two. the trip rope is set right in front of a rather thick tree, so all he has to do is fall into the tree then i can pounce out and tie him up. it all just in the timing. taking two stick off the ground i throw one at Rouge, whoes the closest, to catch his attention.

he looks over at my direction with an annoyed face.

"quit with all the games already" he wines.

"we know your out there!" Sting taunts. Rouge scans the trees and as his eyes pass away from me i chuck the second stick and dart back behind the tree, making sure to rustle the leaves under my feet as a rouse.

listening to his foot steps as he gets closer i calm my nerves. you can do this. i tell myself, tightening my grip on the long vine in my hands.

one step

two steps

on more then he'll be at the trip vine. letting out a breath of air i crunch some leaves under my foot, trying to draw him in. and it works.

one more imbalanced step and Rouge lets out a shout of surprise as he topples forwards. pouncing forwards i work fast, wrapping the vine around the tree and his chest. before he even knows what happening I've finished and am now tying it behind the tree.

"what no!" he shouts in annoyance, wriggling profusely, almost ripping the vine out of my hands.

"sorry not sorry" i whisper and secure the knot.

stepping out into the clearing i hold out my knife a a weapon and face Sting, who had heard the commotion and come over to check it out.

"hum, taking out the competition one by one i see." he laughs. "i bet Levy's hiding in the trees just waiting to pounce" i smile.

"yeah something like that" you have no idea.

"well then i suppose i had better finish you off fast to give her a reason to show herself." smiling with his teeth he jumps forwards with his own dagger held forwards. Auma had started training us to use daggers this week, so we where required to keep one on us.

none of us was good at the attacking part, mostly we where best at the dodging and trying not to get stabbed part. but we where also clumsy, so on more then one occasion we would end up tripping over our own feet.

i just needed to stall, nothing else. ducking under his arm i jump a few steps away. he balances himself and turns back to me with a pout.

"aw come on!" he wines "your not even going to try? where's the fun in that?"

"Sting the pole!" Rouge shouts in alarm. but Sting isn't fast enough, by the time he's turned Levy already half way across the clearing.

"no" he hisses. he steps back and already from that stance i can tell what he's about to do, a super jump that would cause him to catch up with levy in less then a second. i move without much thinking and tackle him to the ground.

we land with a loud thump, me on top of him. looking up i place a hand on his chest to watch as Levy holds up the stick. I can't help the massive grin the makes it's way onto my face and the laugh that freely slips out of my lips.

"yeah!" she yells, wearing the same look on her face as me.

"aw, your getting mud all over me" Sting complains from under me but when i look down i can see a small smile on his face. "get off" the smile vanishes when he sees me looking and roughly i am pushed away.

"humph" glaring at him i have to hold back the urge to poke my tongue out like a child. even though i had been spending every day with the two dragon slayers i had still not talked very much to them. And when we did talk it was arguing and teasing. i was a little nicer with Rouge then Sting, but that was only because he was nicer to me.

"what are you three doing?" Auma's strict voice cuts though the air.

"four" Rouge steps out of the woods, shrugging off the green vines that i had used to tie him up.

"we are playing capture the base." Sting picks himself up off the ground, wiping the mud off that i had splattered onto him.

"yes i can see that, but i thought i told you no exercise." putting her hands on her hips she stares the four of us down as we gravitate towards her.

"you said no training" Rouge points out but shuts up at the look on their masters face.

"i said, no physical exercise. now get yourselves cleaned up at the waterfall and head back inside." groaning the we slump and turn on our heels to face the forest, i wait a moment to for levy as she stick the pole back into the ground.

"oh, and good job girls. it was smart to go with tactics rather than strength." she compliments before turning away. Levy and i share a knowing smile, Auma doesn't compliment us much.

"yeah, it was a good idea." i mutter as Levy and i make our way to the waterfall.


	6. Three months in

we where coming to the end of out training, the sun was just starting to set. i was tired, sore and bruising. Auma had paired me with Sting to practice out fighting skills, i knew that Sting was a lot stronger then me, so a part of me kind of just gave up. there was no point, i was never going to beat him.

puffing i dodge as my legs wobble and my arms flop trying to block his strikes. i was so focused on blocking his punches that i completely missed the kick that sends me to the ground, i lay there breathing heavily, fully prepared to give up. Sting must have seen this because he lets out a growl of annoyance.

"are you really trying!" he yells, catching everybody attention. sitting up i look up at him in surprise. "Why are you even here if all your going to do is complain and only give it a half-hearted effort!" he was fuming, looking down at me and the only thing i could do was stare up at him.

"i'm not-"

"yes you are" silence.

"it's none of your business anyway." i say without much force, looking away ashamed.

"yes it is because it's effecting my training as well, it's effecting all of us" i don't dare look at the others. "i am training to get stronger, unlike you." he huffs "do you even want to be here?" in that moment i flashed back to when Natsu was yelling down at me and i am brutally reminded of why i'm here. "we've all got a reason as to why where here, and i'm just starting to think that your only here for the fun of it." i go quiet as shadows fall over my face.

"who" i push myself up. "are you to tell me whether or not i have a reason for being here?" his eyes widen at my sudden change of personality. "i am here for the only reason of getting stronger. i'm sorry if my complain was annoying you but you won't have to worry about it anymore" i glare at him, squeezing my fists. "i'm going to get stronger and one day i'll beat you, i'll beat all of you" i growl looking over at the other.

letting out a breath i turn towards the trees. "I'm going for a walk" i hiss as i walk past Auma and into the trees, disappearing. Walking i clench my fists and un-clench them, trying not to lash out at something.

"who dose he think he is?" i growl to myself, tensing up. "argh!" punching the closest tree in anger. I blink away the growing tears. dropping my arm to my side i breath heavily, blood drips off my knuckles but i pay it no attention.

i am quite far in the forest now, no one could hear me, nor could they find me because i had just kept walking without really knowing where i was going. looking up at the sky i groan in annoyance.

my eyes catch on the top of the mountains, where the rocks jut out. looking down the cliff face i search the rocks for a path up to the top. spotting what might be a path around the back i begin to make my way over to it.

I walk all the way to the top of the highest mountain. From there i look out over the little pocket dimension, i can see everything. The wind blows lightly, picking up my hair and causing it to tickle the back of my neck.

sighing i can just feel as all of my worries wash away, closing my eyes i soak in the rays of sun with a smile on my face. tiredness draws on me and my legs almost collapse under me, instead i lower myself to sit with my legs crossed onto a little ledge lower then the top.

looking out over at the view i smile sadly, it's quiet, lately it's been quite. something wet splashes on my hand. surprised i reach up and wipe my check and eyes but the tears don't stop and before i know it i'm crying.

a longing pulls inside me, a feeling of something missing. giving up i drop my hands in my lap and let the tears flow.

"i miss you guys" i whisper. but even i didn't know who it was that i missed. "was it the friends that i had left behind at fairytail? the memories? no, that wasn't it.

It wasn't them that i missed, it was my celestial spirits that i missed. i missed Virgo and Loke, they where always with me and knew how to cheer me up. i missed Aquarius and her constant yelling at me, Taurus who had always been next to me during the hard times and cancer who as the best when it came to hair styles.

i sob and lean back against the rock wall. my shoulder shake as my pent up frustrations make their way out. out of frustration i yank the necklace off of my neck and slam it down next to me. almost instantly a feeling of warmth flows through me.

gasping i open my eyes and a stupid smile grows on my lips. putting a hand to my heart i grin like an idiot.

"i can feel them, i can feel you" each of them, i can feel each of them inside of me.

"of course you can Lucy" spinning i gape in astonishment at the two celestial spirits in front of me.

"L-oke" my voice cracks. "Virgo," calling out i stand up fast and lunge at them, throwing my arms around Virgo and crying into her shoulder. "i missed you guys" i croak out. Virgo hugs me back tightly before pulling back to look at me.

"princess your crying?" laughing i wipe away the tears.

"sorry, it just i can't help it." turning to Loke i can't help myself but jump into his arms and hold him close.

"what happened Luce? we couldn't feel you, it was like you had died and out contracts had been broken." he holds me close, holding my head and closing his eyes into my shoulder.

"i'm sorry" i hiccup. "Auma took away my keys and made me wear this necklace." pointing to the necklace on the ground i step away from Loke but he keeps an arm over my shoulder.

"a power canceling stone?" Virgo goes to pick it up but pulls back after touching it, like it had burned her.

"we can not touch stones like these, we are being of magic" Virgo explains and steps away.

"i couldn't feel you." looking down at the stone i glare at it in distaste. "when i was wearing that i couldn't feel any of you" it's only now that it's off that i realize that it was canceling out my connections to the spirit world and my friends.

"yeah well, you had us worried. for the future i would like to request if you could just take the necklace off ever night just to let us know that your okay." smiling up at him i almost laugh at his worries expression.

"yeah, i'll do that" sighing i lean into Loke's embrace.

"promise?"

"promise"

"you look different princess, smaller" Virgo points out, mostly pointing to my breasts.

"yeah well, Auma's had us training hard" sighing i'm brought back to why i'm up here in the first place.

"do you want to talk about it?" Loke offers.

"no" i shake my head. "let's talk about something else. how have you guys been? i want to hear about everything that's been going on in the celestial spirit world." the three of us sit down on the ledge and lean back against the rock wall.

"sure, but before that you tell us what happened to your hand" Loke points at my hand where dry blood had started to flake off.

"ah well, i kind of got mad and punched a tree." i see their questioning looks and shake my head. "i'll tell you about it another time." waving the off i try and hide it.

"i will clean it for you princess" before i even have a chance to object Virgo grabs my wrist and pulls it towards her. grabbing a handkerchief out from behind her she gently dabs at the skin.

"and while she dose that i'm going to tell you all about aquariuses new feud with aries." Loke grins wickedly.

i smile to myself, this, i missed this.

the next morning when i wake up its to the morning rays of sun warming my face. i'm all by myself again, Loke and Virgo had both left sometime during the night. the blanket that they had given me shifts and the cool morning breeze kicks up under it.

shivering i pull it tighter around me. i had better get to the waterfall for the morning meditation, the other where probably wondering where i am.

sighing i pull the blanket off and let the breeze shock me awake. shivering i look around the ledge and spot my necklace laying behind me with a note and small box with it. bending down i pick them up.

slipping the necklace around my neck i can feel as the warm feeling inside of me vanishes and i wince. shrugging it off i open the note.

lucy,

in this box is a bracelet, it will connect you with the spirit world but it will not be a strong connection. remember your promise. all of the spirits miss you.

\- Leader of the Zodiacs.

smiling softly i open the blue box and pull out a golden bracelet. slipping it onto my wrist i can feel the warmth spread up my arm. its not strong but its something.

closing the box i fold the blanket up, i can't take these back with me just yet. i'll just have to hide them and come back for them later scrapping away the loose pebbles i search of a small hole or something to hide them in.

from the wall a rock falls away reveling a space big enough to fit both the blanket and box. gently placing the in there i re-place the rock and step back. good, now you can hardly tell someone's been here.

walking down the track i look down and my fist. Virgo had cleaned it up so now there was just a few red scratches. nothing really worth worrying about.

I'm the first to the waterfall, the others must still be walking here. breathing in the smell of the fresh water i walk up the side and sit down to meditate on the rocks.

i hardly hear when thee others arrive, in fact i don't even notice them until their sitting down next to me. opening my eyes i look over st them with a soft expression. Levy and Auma smile in return.

my eyes skim over Rouge and miss Sting entirely before i close my eyes again and fall into a deep meditation with a smile on my face.


	7. Friends?

"and fight!" bending my knees i push one arm forwards. the fighting stick that was in my hands slams against Rouges. not wasting a second i duck and spin under his arm and go for a swipe at his legs which he blocks.

he pulls back and goes for the exposed side of my neck but i duck and roll away standing up with some distance between us. adjusting my grip i step forwards and engage in a battle, a dance of sorts. spinning and moving we clash again and again.

"go Lucy!" Levy calls out from the side lines where her, Auma and Sting where watching. breaking the dance i hook one end of the staff under Rouges leg and angle the staff to trip him to the ground.

"omph" putting a knee to his chest i push the staff flat against his chest.

"yeah!" Levy yells out. before i know whats happening Rouge pushes me up and over so that he's straddling my waist with his staff to my neck. his hair falls into his face as he breaths heavily. struggling i push against him but he's stronger than me.

"you and your super strength" i growl and he just laughs.

"sorry about that" moving off me he pulls the staff away from my neck and offers me a hand up. puffing my hair out of my face i accept his offer and he pulls me up. over the course of the, well, over half a year that we have been here, i have started to consider Rouge as a little more then a friend rather then an enemy.

"not bad, your still a little sloppy, you need to consider what your opponents going to do." she advises Rouge. "and you need to work one your strength." she tells me.

"not bad Lucy" Levy compliments.

"yeah, your up next" high fiveing her i follow Rouge to the edge of the fighting ring.

"Sting, Levy, your up" wiping the sweat off my brow i stand next to Rouge. it had been a steaming day so we had all reverted to wearing the least amount of clothing possible. the boys had both decided to go shirtless, shoe less and was pretty much only wearing pants.

On the other hand Levy and i had gone down to sport bras and loose shorts. but still i had sweat dripping off of me. leaning on my staff i breath deeply.

"you good?" looking up at rouge i smirk.

"i'm fine. are you okay? i almost kicked your but there" teasing i elbow him in the side.

"oh please, like you could ever beat me" he rolls his eyes but smiles anyways. things where still tense between us but we where making progress.

"one day i will, i can promise you that" i'm joking but there's still a serious undertone to my voice.

"i'll be waiting" he comments and looks over at Levy and Sting as they fight. "look Lucy" he is cut off as Sting lets out a war cry and charges at Levy.

"yeah?"

"i-" he doesn't finish the commotion from the fight catches both of our attention.

"yes! i win" Levy cheers. smiling i step out to meet her.

"Lucy" Rouge grabs my wrist and i un-consciously flinch, he notices this and cringes. "can we- can we talk?" i pause and for a moment we just look at each other.

"yeah"

"Lucy!" Levy bounces over and Rouge quickly drops my wrist. putting on a smile i face Sting and Levy as they give us a questionable look.

"good job Levy" i congratulate smiling at her. over her shoulder i watch as Rouge talk to Sting and i catch his eye. 'later' i mouth and he nods in understanding.

"well you have all done good today so why don't you clean up and get some rest" Auma offers and walks over to us.

"oh thank god, i can't wait to get in the water" i groan and automatically turn to the woods. this was routine now, after training we would wash up in the waterfall before relaxing. normally we would sit by the fire when it got dark until we knocked off.

walking down the track i try not to think about what Rouge could want to talk to me about. but still something about the way he looked at me gave me the feeling that this wasn't going to be a positive talk.

"ah, that feels so nice" i sigh as i lower my body into the water.

"coming through" Sting yells as he fly's past us and dives into the water. the splash soaks us but honestly i couldn't find it in myself to be angry. dipping my head under the water i relax and take in the coolness. so nice.

i only resurface when my lungs start screaming for air. wiping the water out of my eyes i brush back my hair and un-tie it, letting my wet golden locks flow down my back.

"this is so good" Levy says, gliding up next to me.

"yeah" swimming out towards the water fall i stand up on the little edge and let it crash down on top of my head. behind the waterfall there is a little cave, but the entrance to it was pretty narrow. but because of all of the physical training and healthy eating my body size has shrunk, including my breast size, which i was pretty sad about.

"what are you thinking about?" opening my eyes a inch i spot Levy's blue hair and close them again, tilting my head up.

"just thinking about how much we've changed since coming here" i answer, loud enough for her to hear over the sound of the waterfall.

"yeah, me too"

i had complained a LOT when we started. it was so hard and i just wasn't used to it, so i blew off steam by ranting and arguing with everybody. i must have been a pain in the ass. surprisingly it was Sting who knocked some sense into me.

in the end i was grateful for it.

"what where you and rouge talking about before?" stepping out of the water fall i slowly dive into the water, keeping my head up, and swim over to the edge to sit against some rocks. Levy follows me waiting for an answer.

"i don't know, he said that he wanted to talk to me later" i look over to where the boys are messing around on the other side.

"well that sounds pretty sketchy"

"yeah, but he looked pretty serious." standing up i retreat to behind a rock wall that

"splits off into another smaller pool, this is our privet 'girls' area.

"well what ever it is i doubt that it's anything bad." grabbing the soap off the ledge Levy throws it to me and takes her own.

"i'm just going to have to wait and find out" scrubbing my my skin i watch as the layers of dirt washes away.

"geeze, my arms are really starting to annoy me" Sting stretches out. we where sitting in front of the fire that we had previously started. the sun was starting to go down behind us, illuminating everything in a soft orange color.

"like you can speak, you don't have these twigs for arms" Levy holds out her arms, even though they where toned with mussels they where still small.

"that's because your a girl"

"so what if i'm a girl i could still be stronger then you" she fires back. from the other side of the fire pit i can feel Rouge trying to catch my attention.

"i'm going to get some water" Standing up i meet his stare and send a silent message for him to follow.

heading inside i walk past the kitchen and instead go straight out onto the back patio, waiting for Rouge there. after a few moments he steps up next to me and faces out to the sun.

"you wanted to talk?" watching as the sun goes down i look at him out of the side of my eyes. his black hair is droopy and there was bags under his eyes, at this i frown and make a mental note that he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"yeah. look i just wanted to- needed to settle something with you." he turns towards me, worry in his eyes, what could he be so worried about? i nod for him to continue. "back at the grand magic games i realize that i was not very nice you you."

"we hardly talked" i snap, my mood instantly dropping at the mention of last years grand magic games.

"yes but, with the way that Minerva treated you," i narrow my eyes at him as he cringes. "i just wanted you to know that i am and was completely against what she did and what anyone else of out guild did you you and your friends."

"first off their not my friends so i couldn't care less about what happened to them." i can see the question in his eyes, they don't know about what happened. "and secondly why?"

"the only reason i was in Sabertooth anyways was because of Sting and Frosh and i didn't really agree with how the place was. what the people did." he looks down ashamed. "but i learnt fast about what would happen if you spoke up so eventually i learnt to accept it and in the end i started acting just like them." he turns away and faces out at the sun set but i don't move. "i don't want you to think of me as that kind of person and i want us to friends. "a silence hangs in the air.

"i believe you." relaxing i soften my gaze. "i never really thought of you as one of the guys who randomly and ferociously beat up people. you seemed to timid and kind for that." in my mind it had kind of been Sabertooth and Rouge, he wasn't really connected into the idea of Sabertooth to me. "even while Minerva was attacking me. i looked over at your group and you where the only one who wasn't grinning like maniac. at the time i couldn't really make out your expression but thinking back on it i thought of it as one of disgust. i used to think that it was disgust of me, but now i see. you where disgusted at what Minerva was doing, weren't you?"

"yeah" he nods slowly. "don't be mad but i felt sorry for you."

"that's fair because i felt sorry for you having to get your but kicked by Natsu." we both chuckle.

"how about we stop feeling sorry for each other and leave the past behind us, where it belongs?" he offers and i smile up at him.

"for you, i can do that. but only for whatever happened between us, there are some things that will stay with me. and i hope that you can understand, that's why i can't forgive Sting. not now, not yet." an idea pops into my head. "and i hope that we can be friends and i hope that one day you will think of me as a sister and you my brother" he blinks in surprise.

"that sounds like a great idea" he laughs loudly and smiles.

"good and to seal the deal" throwing my arms around his shoulders i pull him into a hug. he stiffens at first before relaxing into his and holding my close.

"come on, the others will be wondering what happened to us" pulling away he turn to go back into the house but i grab his wrist.

"wait, i want to ask you something." he stops and turns towards me, the sun had almost fully set so everything was starting to darken and the breeze was starting to pick up. "why haven't you been sleeping properly?" a look of surprise crosses his face.

"ah well" he scratches the nape of his neck. "i was kind of stressed out about talking to you and it was eating at me, so..." dropping his wrist i almost laugh.

"don't ever be stressed about talking to me again. you can tell me anything. after all your my new brother now" grinning at him i chirp.

"yeah" he chuckles and a smile grows onto his face. "now come on, it's starting to get quite cold and i want the warmth of the fire." happily the two of us walks back to the fire pit.

"you look happy" Levy whispers as i sit down next to her.

"yeah, i'll tell you about it later." i whisper back.

"i thought you side that you where getting a glass of water, Lucy" Auma points out.

"ah well i kind of got sidetracked and gave up on getting something to drink." i lie, knowing that she knows that i'm lying.

"very well then"


	8. Harsh memory's

"in order for one to get stronger they must face their past. so today you will be reliving whatever memories it is that's holding holding you back." everyone stiffens and shuffles nervously. "even though it may be those memories that are pushing you forwards it is also those memories that are pushing you in the wrong direction. i want you to get rid of whatever hatred you are holding on to and turn it into determination."

"and how are we going to be reliving thease memories?"

"there is a spell that i will cast on one of you at a time. you will be able to watch these memories and i want you to harness your emotions. only once you have done that you will have passed and moved on."

Rouge went first then Sting, when both snapped back into reality they where shaking and looking quite angry. Auma instantly made a noise of disprovement and moved onto Levy who did not look very confident.

"are you okay?" i asked her one she had come back to reality.

"fine" smiling unconvincingly she dabs her eyes.

"Lucy?" Auma turns to me , its my go.

"Just close your eyes" straightening my back I close my eyes. Almost instantly i fall into the trance, under a spell.

I was not prepared for the reality of the whole thing. I can feel and hear everything. It's like I'm   
truly still in the moment. 

"Your so pathetic" Natsu sneers. It's the same moment from when I got my scar. "I don't know why I ever called you a friend" 

"Natsu, don't be so kind." Erza smiles. 

"Yeah your right. You don't deserve to be a part of this strong guild" fairytail had never been one for only wanting strong wizards.

"You should just kick her to the curve Natsu" Lissana smiles with her hands on her hips. in this moment i have never hated her more.

it's so much like the real thing that everything comes crashing back to me, all of the feelings that i had build up inside me.

"you maybe onto something there Lis" I know it's coming. But for some reason my arms and feet won't work. I can't move out of the way no matter how much i try to move. The shove causes the breath in my lungs to leave me. 

I hit the bar. This time there's not shock, Only pain. My arm snaps as I fall to the ground. I must have been to surprised to have noticed that when it happened the first time. The glass falls and i can watch it as it moves through the air before it shatters on my shoulder. i open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out.

everything goes black for a moment and my senses come back to me as i am brought back to reality. Gasping I put pressure on my shoulder The feeling tingling under the skin even though there's no wound.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Levy gently places her hand on my arm and I flinch away. my arms are shaking and i half expect to see blood seeping through my shirt.

"Fine" I rasp removing my hand from my shoulder. 

"Interesting" Auma mused studying me. 

"A little warning would have been nice. You didn't say that I would feel everything to". Glaring at her I blink away the tears.

"so did any of you manage to control your emotions?" we all look down. "very well then, we will keep on doing it." she turns to Rouge and he sighs.

before long we are starting the cycle all over again. if they can do it then so can i, seeing that memory only made me more angry. 

"anger can lead you down a bad path, don't let it take control" even though she's taking to Rouge i feel that that was meant for all of us.

when it comes to my turn again i'm prepared for whats to come. this time i don't focus on whats happening part of me knows that its a memory but no matter how much i tell myself it i cant pull away.

eventually Auma calls a close to our training, except this time when we all retire there isn't the same sense of playfulness. everyone's all down in the dumps.

 

Auma had us continuing with this exercise three times a week for the continuing four weeks. it was starting to get essayer, going through this. today Auma had called out training to a close rather early so we had all moved into the living room to sit in front of the fire.

"maybe if we talked about it, it would get essayer?" Levy asked nimbly.

"fine" Rouge announces turning to sit cross legged and face us.

"really?"

"yeah, i'm willing to try anything to get over this memory task"

"great, then we'll take turns, explain what the memory is about and then the others can try to help." sitting in a circle we all listen to Rouge.

"well, ah. it started when the new guy joined the Sabertooth guild." next to him Sting nods in understanding. "he acted like he owned the place, at first we all just dealt with it. but it just kept getting worse. eventually he started rumor through the Guild about Sting and i. i left it along for a little before it got too much, then i decided to confront him." he looks down at his fingers as they fiddle around. 

"go on"

"we ended up arguing, he claimed that i was a weak and pathetic excuses for a dragon slayer. i almost bashed his head in there for saying that. we argued some more and caught the attention of the whole guild. from there i proceeded to challenge him to a fight. which i lost, he had a power canceling ability and his physical ability's where far better then mine. i promised to get better and win." breathing out he looks up at us. "then i met Auma and here i am"

"well i think it's safe to say that you no longer have anything to worry about Rouge" i assure, massaging a faded bruise that he had given to me the other day during training.

"yeah, with your physical ability's now you could definitely take him on." Levy playfully hits his arm.

"yeah. Sting your up" throwing his friend under the bus Rouge directs the attention off of him.

"ah well, do i have to?"

"dude, if I've done it then you can"

"okay then" this image of and un-comfortable Sting is a rare scene. "well somehow i managed to get the whole Sabertooth guild to hate me and kick me out." that couldn't have been that hard of an ordeal, i think to my self. "even though Sabertooth is a good guild now we still have some bad people. this one guy had been causing trouble and arguments but i wasn't allowed to touch him because almost everybody thought that he was a good guy. then one of the girls came to me, she claimed that he had been sexually harassing her and i snapped. a group of people saw and pretty soon the whole guild knew. they ridiculed me and i was banished from the guild." a silence hangs in the air and i study his face. looking away i catch Rouges eyes but i already know what he's saying.

"i honestly don't know what to say" Levy murmurs. i look down at my hands and go over the story that Sting had just told. what he just said did not at all fit with the Sting that i know, well, the image of him that i have.

"yeah, but thankfully Rouge was also leaving that day as well or i would be a lone wolf with no where to go. 

"Lucy?"

"you go first"

"okay. well my story isn't quite as interesting or dramatic as you two but here it goes." i only half listen to levy as she talks, having already heard this. how can i explain why i left Fairytail, my story isn't half as backed up as these three, I'll only make myself seem weak because i just ran away and didn't fight back.

suddenly Levy stops talking and i know it's my turn. looking across at the faces in front of me i study them, Sting and rouge look angry, Rouge a little more then Sting and i can't help but smile at that.

"um, i got into a fight with a group of members at the guild" i can feels Levy's frown on me but i ignore her. "it did not end well and i left the guild. i found Levy and then Auma found us and offered to train us" they'll know that that's not the whole story but i don't care. the whole story is too embarrassing to say. Standing up i wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans. "sorry but i'm rather exhausted and would like to sleep now" not waiting for a reply i hurry off to my room.

 

the next time we did the memory exercise we started to get the hang of it, well three of us started to get the hang of it. at first it was Rouge, he had gotten control fairly fast. then it was Levy, then Sting. i was still having problems, and starting to get fed up with it. if anything it was just making my more angry, having to go through it over and over.

and my frustration was starting to show as well, the other day i had yelled at Levy and ignored Auma. i was starting to get on everyone's nerves, even my own. 

during the night i had adopted to sitting on the roof whenever i can't sleep. sometimes would venture out to the mountain where i had talked to Loke and Virggo and stay there for the rest of the night. there where times when i would even try to summon them, but that would only work a handful of times.

so tonight i was sitting on the roof watching the stars and the moon. at least i was until something behind me caught my attention.

"Sting?"

"hey. i thought i heard something up here" walking over to where i am he sits down next to me.

"you where awake?" concerned i from.

"yeah but by the looks of things you where too" shrugging i look back up at the sky.

"why weren't you asleep?"

"don't know, i just had too much energy and couldn't get to sleep."

"so you decided to climb onto the roof?"

"like i said, i heard some banging noises and decided to look into it. it was better then laying there bored." he jokes but i don't laugh. "what about you? why couldn't you sleep and decided to climb onto the roof?"

"nightmares" i was far too sleep deprived and exhausted to really process the words that where coming out of my mouth because normally i wouldn't be so open with Sting. but nevertheless it was true, the memory task had brought on a wave of never ending nightmares.

"do you? do you want to talk about it?" yes i did, but Sting was not even in the top three of people that i want to talk to about this. 

"do you remember when we where all talking about what the memories where about and i said that i left Fairytail because i had gotten into a fight?" 

"yeah, i remember that." he agrees and i look away from his comforting look.

"well it wasn't the whole story, in fact it wasn't really the truth. Because it wasn't really a fight" my voice goes an octave higher on the last word. "and it wasn't just any members of the guild either" i say softly. "it was Natsu, and Erza, AND Lissana. and others as well." deciding that it would just be easier to show him i let my jumper fall from my shoulders and shrug my shoulder out of my shirt sleeve. Sting lets in a sharp breath at the sight of my jaggard scar.

"can i?" holding out a hand he hovers it above my skin. normally i would flinch away from his touch but now, for some reason, i allow him to, nodding at him.

"it had started a few weeks before this, at first it was Just Lissana. she would ignore me and talk about me behind my back and act like i didn't belong." i shiver as Stings fingers trace across my skin. "i brushed it off because i thought i didn't really care what she though. but then Natsu caught on and suddenly started acting twice as worse then Lissana. we used to do everything together but suddenly it was like i wasn't even there, like i was a ghost. a week later it escalated to him verbally abusing me, he would also order me around and give me all of the worst tasks and jobs."

"hum" he nods frowning.

"then it was Erza, she skipped the verbal abuse and went straight to the physical abuse. she wasn't even carefully with it, she would hit me or attack me no matter who was around or watching. and just like that the other two caught on. they never did anything bad just a few hits that would hardly leave a bruise. by then i had learnt to avoid them at all costs and that tactic worked for a while. until it didnt."

"i was sitting at the bar when they came up to me. i turned to leave and bumped into Lissana. She made a big deal and Natsu started to yell at me, then Erza joined in." looking down at my hands i remember the nightmare that had been haunting me for the past month. " Natsu pushed me and i tripped against the bar and fell to the ground. a cup fell and shattered on my shoulder. i lay there crying and in pain while they laughed and teased me." by now Stings fingers had stopped moving across my shoulder and had fallen back to him lap. looking up at him i try and understand what he's feeling right now.

"i'm sorry"

"so am i" pulling my shirt back up i fix my jumper and pull it tightly around myself.

"it looks like we're all here for a sad reason."

"yeah" looking at him through the corner of my vision i catch his thoughtful expression. "you should get back to bed" getting his attention i nudge his leg.

"so should you" he gives me a proper smile, one that lights up his face as the moonlight reflects in his eyes. the redness of my cheeks is from the cold, i tell myself, same with my fluttering heart.

"yeah, i will" returning the smile i wait moment as he stands up before standing up myself.

"see you in the morning" waving good bye he climbs back over to the other side of the room. smiling to myself i climb back down off of the roof and climb back into my room. feeling rather calm and collected i slip back under my blanket and before long sleep takes me.


	9. memory's part 2

when i woke up this morning feeling like today was going to be a good day i decided to hurry up and get over it.

i didn't panic

"Your so pathetic" Natsu sneers. "I don't know why I ever called you a friend" yes, i know i was pathetic.

"Natsu, don't be so kind." Erza smiles. you never really did care for me Erza.

"Yeah your right. You don't deserve to be a part of this strong guild" no, i did not deserve to be treated the way i was, after all i did for you.

"You should just kick her to the curve Natsu" Lissana smiles with her hands on her hips. ever since you came here this started. zoning out of the memory i take a deep breath in,i have to control my emotions and not let them get the better of me.

"you maybe onto something there Lis" breathing out i calm myself. the others had said that they had disconnected from the memory for a moment when they gained control. i finally understand what they meant.

stepping back a step i avoid the push. opening my eyes i watch as the memory takes over, almost like its got a mind of its own. Erza steps forwards with a sword leveled at me stepping back i take in the looks of anger around me.

"your not supposed to be here" Lissana uses her take over magic and pounces at me. taken off guard i dont have a chance to move away. we tumble to the ground and i roughly push her away.

"don't you touch her!" Natsu demands, lighting his hand on fire. he stares down at me with fury and knowing what he can do, fear strikes me. reaching to my side i feel my keys.

"open, gate of the lion. Leo!" nothing happened's. "Leo? Loke!?" still nothing.

"time for some pay back" Erza draws her second sword and the three of them stare me down.

"Loke! please" i scream, putting as much power as i can into the words. but still, nothing.

"ha! she's too weak that she needs her servants to fight for her." thoes words anger me.

"even they've left her" they all laugh. grabbing my whip i stand up.

"they're not my servants, their my best friends. just like you used to be." sneering at them i lash out with my whip. Natsu lets it wrap around his burning wrist.

"you treat them like slaves. they must hate you" Natsu emphasizes the word hate.

"no. they don't" i growl my anger growing. all words about control have left my mind.

"say what you want" Lissana shrugs. "but i still think their pathetic. so weak" she shrugs like it means nothing.

"they are not weak, they are not pathetic and they are my best friends." my whip lights up with power. grinning i allow the energy and power to flow, suddenly i feel powerful. my anger is my power.

i fight, swinging my whip around. the fight is blurred out by my anger and power. at least it was. a soft voice echoes in my head.

"control it" it whispers. it takes me a moment to understand what this new voice meant. control it, control the emotions. That's what Auma had been telling us. taking a sharp breath in i remind myself that this isn't real, its just a memory. standing tall i face Erza as she drives a sword cross my stomach.

in my head i know that i should feel pain but i don't. instead its just a cool feeling as i close my eyes. breathing i try and set my head straight. something cold blows past my neck and i open my eyes. i sit next to levy on a bench in the park.

well a different me, i am floating above them watching the exchange. a part of me is angry that all i had done was run away from the guild, that i hadn't stayed and fought.

"we can get better, the two of us." levy says with a spark of confidence. suddenly i feel my anger slipping away.

"yeah, the two of us can go and train. then once we're stronger we can come back and prove them wrong." seeing the past me and levy talk reminds me of something, more like it opens my eyes to a new path.

i should not be angry at fairytail, i should thank them. they provided me with the chance to get better. if Natsu had never kicked me out i wouldn't have gotten the chance to train with Auma.

i close my eyes and take in the events. breathing out i calm myself down, i let the anger flow through and out of me. i think of nothing, instead clearing my head. when i open my eyes again i am back in the real world.

i blink up in surprise at the five faces that look down at me.

"loke?"

 

 

"hey you did it!" Levy cries out in delight.

"yeah, i did. but why are you here?" i direct to loke.

"you called him, don't you remember?" Rouge inspects me.

"but, it didn't work." my hand falls to where my keys would normally be. i did call for Loke, in the memory.

"you must have a strong connection with you spirits if you managed to summon the leader of the zodiacs without your keys." i shrug as Loke slings a arm over my shoulder.

"yep, that's Lucy for ya. our never dying love for each other broke the barrier between our two worlds." rolling my eyes i push him away.

"go away loke" closing his gate i watch as his shit eating grin fades away.

"congratulations, all of you." Auma directs us back onto topic. "you have all passed this challenge. you are dismissed for the rest of the day"

"yes! half day off" like normal Auma makes her way into the back kitchen . most days when she has spare time she'll retreat back there to sort through her supply's.

"see i knew that you could do it" Sting gives me a proud smile that i return.

"thanks, for uh, last night" awkwardly standing there i scratch the back of my head.

"any time."

"come on you two! we have a half day off to celebrate," smiling happily i let levy pulls me outside.

"we're defending first!" i dibs looking forwards to this game of defend the base.


	10. The three knights

"Why is she not waking up?"

"Why is she glowing?" Sting and Rouge look down at the sleeping girl. levy had rushed into their room at the middle of the night because Lucy had started to glow in her sleep and was not waking up.

"I don't know, I just woke up and she's glowing and nothing I do can wake her."

"Why didn't you just go and get Auma?" Poking Lucy arm rouge tests for a reaction. 

"Because it's the middle of the night and I don't want to wake her."

"She took her necklace off" picking up the discarded necklace off Lucy's bedside table he look down at her bare neck. 

"Yeah, She dose that every night."

"Do you know why?" Levy shakes her head in answer. 

"Argh" Rouge grunts and slumps forwards, his hands falling away from Lucy's head. 

"Rouge!" Sting a Levy move around to his side of the bed he's already fast asleep. 

"Okay this is weird." Sting confirms. 

"Maybe, But What ever it is their going to need our help."

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah. We're going to have to wake up auma." Levy nods solemnly. 

"Oh boy."

 

"Lucy!" Rouge yells and jumps on her, pushing them both to the ground as a energy blast fires overhead. 

"Rouge?" Rolling off the girl rouge looks around wildly. 

"Where are we?" A creature let out a roar and Lucy grabs Rouges arm and pull him behind a nearby rock. 

"How are you here?"

"Here? Where is here?" 

"This is the celestial spirit world." Rouge blinks down at her for a moment before looking up and around. The grassland stretches on for a while up to a tree line, past that was a lush forest with huge trees and mountains past that. "Well that explains the new clothes."

"How? One moment I'm in you bedroom trying figure out what's wrong with you and next thing I know I'm here."

"Wrong with me?" Lucy frowns. 

"Yeah, you where glowing and would not wake up." 

"Huh" another blast fires over head and the two duck down lower. 

"How do we get back home and what's going on!?"

"I have no idea how to get back home and right Now that monster is trying to kill me." Glancing around the rock rouges eyes widen at the beast right now shooting at them. 

"How about we focus on the monster first." Another blast. 

"That's what I've been trying to do but I can't summon any spirits at the moment."

"Leave it to me then." Jumping out from behind the rock rouge charges the beast. He gets quite far before he has to meet the beasts energy blast with one of his own and then he's pushed back. 

"Rouge look out!" Lucy calls out in warning as another beast crawls out of the woods. Jumping out from her hiding spot Lucy holds up her hands and jumps in front of the blast. The energy seems to hit her hands and expel outwards. 

"Wow" rouges eyes grow wide and the blast dies down and Lucy stands there without a scratch on her. 

"How did you?" 

"No idea." Grabbing his arm she pulls him back to behind the rock. 

"Since when?"

"Well something like that happened when I first got here. I don't really know what it is." Rouge suddenly cries out in pain and grips his wrist. "Rouge? What's wrong?" Hissing he pulls his hand back and pulls up the sleeve of his new cloths. Imprinted on the inside of his wrist is a golden key, a symbol of a golden celestial spirit key. 

"Okay What is happening?"

"I wish i knew." Gently Lucy touches the new tattoo. 

"Geez it's far to late for this" Rouge sighs and leans back against the rock. "I just want to sleep." Complaining he closes his eyes. 

"Rouge!" Shaking his shoulder Lucy call out to him in alarm. 

"Huh, What is it?"

"You where fadeing."

"Really? So I can go home?" his face lights up with hope.

"Maybe but" Lucy looks down at her hands. "Please don't leave"

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, we still have a beast to kill." A scream echos through the air and in a hurry we both look up and over the rock. 

"Levy?!"

"What is that?" Next to her Sting materializes into existence. 

"Sing?!"

"Oh no, ahh" looking down at my hands I start to stress. 

"I think I know what your trying to do. And just focus on expelling power into your hands and throw."

"Why aren't my powers working?!" Sting yells and the beast roars in response. 

"Come on!" Standing up I nervously glance over at the two in the clearing. 

"Why don't you just jump in front of the blast again?" Sarcastically Rouge notes and pushes forwards. 

"Fine, But it's your fault if this doesn't work." He let's out a splutter of surprise as I dash off. 

"Lucy! I was joking." He call after me but it's too late, my legs are already moving. Focus my powers to the palm of my hand I repeated in my head. Watching as the beast opens it's mouth to fire I do just as rouge had advised. 

Jumping in front of the two i hold out my hands, wrists together to stop the blast. Instantly it hits me and a rush of power flows trough my veins for a moment before everything dies down. Panting I look down at my hands as they tingle with energy. 

"Lucy get down!" Sting yells and tackles me down. The monster jumps forwards and swipes at the air where I was just standing. 

"Ow!" Sting rolls off me and grips his wrist in the same spot that rouge had. 

"No time to complain." Staggering up I take a few steps over to him and haul him up. Taking his arm I lead him to where rouge and Levy where hiding.

"Okay what's happening?" Levy hisses. 

"Well from what I can tell we are all in the spirit world and none of you have any powers."

"How did you stop that blast?" Sting and Levy look at me in wonder. 

"I have no idea whatsoever" 

"Did you do what I told you to do"

"Yeah but I don't know if it worked" Nodding at Rouge I look down and my hands again. 

"Okay so how do we get back home?" I flinch and by the looks on Sting and Levy faces they saw it. From beside me Rouge places a comforting hand on my arm. 

"I don't know if you two can go home right now." I mumble. Rouge had started to fade before but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. 

"Your leaving something out." Levy pulls hat hair back and out of her face, a sign that she's worried. 

"It doesn't matter, we can't go back until we've defeated this beast" Rouge announces and beneath us the ground shakes. 

"Oh no" I glance over the side of the rock, the beast was now walking out of the woods and towards us.

"how are we supposed to defeat a beast of that size and power when we can't even use our own powers?" Sting hisses.

"one of us an use their powers" Levy points to me and i shake my head.

"i have no idea how or what i did to stop that blast. and i don't know if it'll keep working." we need some kind of weapons. "urgh! if only i had my spirits" i cry in frustration.

"can't you summon them? i mean we are in the celestial spirit world."

"tried that already." did not work.

"so you can't summon anything?" Sting is starting to sound desperate, but his word spark an idea in my head.

"maybe" looking down at my hands i imagine a sword, if i can't summon my spirits then maybe i could summon something else. magic flows to my hands and in a rush something fades into appearance in my hands. "yes!" holding it up in success i completely forget about the beast that we now conveniently right in front of me. "no"

"rock throw!" a hard block hits the side of the beasts face, momentarily distracting it.

"how did you get a sword?" Rouge questions.

"i summoned it, here catch" throwing it to him i duck back behind the rock and peek over as Rouge grab the handle and charges at the beast.

"cool, can i have one of those?" Sting's bouncing on his feet, eager to get back into the action.

"one minuet" copying what i had done before i face my hands down to the ground and focus on summoning two more swords. is a flash two more identical swords are sitting at my feet. gulping in air i wipe the sweat off of my forehead. that was seriously draining. "go" i gasp and lean back to catch my bearings.

"you good Luce?" Levy asked as her and Sting grab a sword each.

"just great" waving her off i close my eyes for a moment. while the three fight i listen, i can see them in my minds eye. i can sense where they are and what their doing, it's almost like i am looking through their eyes. suddenly a new noise catches my attention. a strange gurgling noise then the familiar noise of the laser firing. waiting i listen until it happens again. "that's it" opening my eyes i step out from the rock and step closer tot he fight. 

"what are you doing Lucy?" Sting yells and lands next to me.

"shhh" i shush him listening fro the noise. then it happens and i jump into the spot where levy was just standing before she had jumped away. the blast hit's me and i let it, stopping it. smiling i lower my hands, i think i'm starting to get the hang of this. "i'll deal with the blasts you focus on killing it" i call to the others.

"got it" gurgling noise, jump, block. i am moving before it's even opened it's mouth to fire now. each blast i stop the stronger i get, like i was absorbing the energy and making it my own.

i jump again but this time the blast doesn't hit. lowering my hands i watch as Rouge pulls his sword out to the beasts neck, green sludge drips off of the end of it.

"ew, that is gross" holding the sword away from his body he lets the sludge drip off.

"well i'm glad that's over." we all walk towards levy and stand as far away from the beast as possible.

"um, guys?" Rouge is the last one to walk over. "is it supposed to be doing that?" when we i look over a bad feeling settles in the bottom of my stomach.

"i don't think so."

"Rouge! get away from it" Sting beckons his friend over and away from the glowing dead body.

"this isn't good" the light gets brighter and i know that it's going to explode.

"get behind me" stepping in front of Sting, Rouge and Levy just as the bright reaches it peak and suddenly explodes. throwing my hands up i try absorb the blast.

power and energy hit my like a brick, almost hard enough to push me over. after the first initial blast it continues in waves. my heart swells with all the power i am adsorbing and my veins start to feel like their on fire. it's too much.

no one's pov

Lucy stands in front of her friends with her hands out, taking on the blast to stop it from hitting them. her blond locks fly out behind her and her eyes glow golden as she takes on wave after wave of power.

Rouge, Levy and Sting look up at her in awe. suddenly she scream in anguish and a golden glow escapes her hands, forming a sort of shield between the blast and them. the golden glow gets brighter and Lucy screams again as suddenly everything goes bright white color and everything stops.

Sting opens his eyes just as Lucy starts to sway. pushing his self up he catches her, wrapping his hands around her before she could hit the ground. "Lucy?" kneeling on the ground with her frame in his arms he desperately looks down at her.

"Sting" she cocks and smiles before gritting her teeth and burring her face in his arm."it hurts" pulling her closer he wraps his arm protectively around her.

"it's okay, where dose it hurt?" shakily she raises her hand to show the bright blue veins on her wrist and the burnt palms. "it's okay, hey. you saved us" lowering her arm he rubs a thumb over her wrist to calm her down.

"good" with that she starts to fade.

"what?"

"we're going back" Rouge answers his unasked question. nodding Sting hold the girl close as they both fade away.

 

Lucy's POV

when i wake up it's to a bright light being shinned into my eyes. groaning to let the person know that i'm awake i close my eyes and turn my head to the side. "oh good your back" Auma chatters happily and steps away from the bed and over the unconscious figures on the ground. rubbing my eyes i push myself up into a sitting position.

"what happened?" Sting i slumped next to me on my bed, rouge i collapsed in a chair on the other side and levy is at the end of my bed.

"i will explain it all once everyone's back." taking this moment i study Sting's face. he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping and serene. 

"you done checking me out yet blondie?" blushing i scoot away from him on the bed and refuse to look at him.

"you wish"

"could you two stop firting already?" Rouge mutters tiredly as he sits up properly.

"i don't think that possible Rouge" Levy chimes in and i glare at her.

"good your all back" Auma speaks up, ignoring the conversation we had just had.

"yeah their back now could please explain whats going on?" Auma nods and pulls up a chair for herself from the corner.

"yes well where do you watsn't me to start?"

"how about why your not at all surprised by this?"

"well, Lucy, all this simply dose it confirm my suspicions."

"About what?" the four students lean in wanting to hear what the lady has to say.

"that you are a very special girl." Lucy nods for her to continue. "well the celestial spirit wizards are pretty mush just watered down versions of a celestial god slayer." she looks at the four of us making sure that we're paying attention. "but as it seems you have managed to unlock your god slaying ability's all on your own without anyone's help. not only dose that require great strength and power but it also is something that the celestial spirit king has to do. because he wasn't the one to do it your powers are un-tamed and wild. which explains why you three where dragged into the spirit world when you touched her."

"hang on." Sting stops her. "are you saying that Lucy's a God slayer?"

"in some context yes. the celestial king is a god after all and you do use celestial power, therefor making you a celestial god slayer."

"why didn't you say something sooner?" i splutter out, question are bouncing around in my head.

"because i had to be sure before i sprung something like this on you." i am quiet, digesting all of this for a moment.

"i have a question" Rouge speaks up. "what do these marks mean?" holding out his arm Rouge shows off the key tattoo that had appeared on his skin.

"that is the mark of a celestial knight. it is given to a person when a celestial wizard displays a great trust with a person, it doesn't happen easily but it is a great honor. the bond allows a link between the wizard and knights and the knight is bound to protect their wizard."

"show me your arms" i demands of levy and Sting. they both do that, showing off the golden keys. Auma sighs.

"if you have any more question wait until the morning to ask me, i will explain everything to you then in more detail. before that though you must be exhausted get some sleep." every ones shoulder slump as the tiredness hits them.

"yeah, good idea" Standing up rouge mutters a small night before walk back to his room. i can feel Stings worried eyes on me but i ignore him and wait until the weight on the side of my bed has diped off before i watch as his back leaves.

"good now get some sleep" trotting around to the side of my bed Auma kisses the top my of head. "i know that this must be confusing but i promise to explain it all in the morning." patting my shoulder she leaves the room, flipping the light switch off on her way out.

"night Lucy" Levy yawns and clicks her bed side lamp off. i wait and listen to her breaths evening as she falls into a deep slumber.

i close my eyes and try to sleep but with no success.


	11. Rooftops

i could not sleep, there was just too much going on inside my head. how did Auma expect me to sleep after jsut telling me that i am a god slayer? sighing i slip out of my bed and open up the window.

stepping up onto it i climb up onto the roof of the house. getting my balance i walk up to the top where a small flat landing is. sitting down i hug my knees close and look up at the sky. when ever i couldn't sleep this is where i would go.

after a minuet the sound of someone opening their window and climbing up onto the roof causes me to smile. i don't acknowledge Sting until he's sitting down next to me. "you look cold" he places something fluffy over my shoulders, a blanket.

"thanks" facing him i smile in gratitude. looking back to the sky i don't say anything trying to decide on something. "here" holding out one corner i sigh and invite him under. "you brought the blanket out so you should at least use it as well." taking the corner he scoots closer to me and pulls it around him.

"i kind of didn't think to bring two" out arms where close to touching him and i can feel his usual warmth. part of me want to move closer to get that warmth but i don't.

"no that's fine, i don't mind sharing." we fall into silence again, a comfortable one though. suddenly a breeze gets under the blanket and i shudder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"whats there to talk about? apparently i'm a god slayer wizard and you Rouge and Levy are my knights." the words sound strange and alienish when i speak them.

"you should say that with more proud. and for the record i have no problem with being you knight." blush spreads over my cheeks and i bury my head in the blanket the hide it. 

"it just that this is so sudden"

"why?" i look at him in confusion and see a red tint fading on his cheeks, had he been blushing? "i mean you have always had this power so what is on different now?" that's an interesting way of putting it. "your still you no matter what, and i don't think you should let something like this change you"

"yeah" i mutter softly. "i suppose your right" smiling i can feel as my worries wash away and as my head quietens down.

"how are your hands?" he asks out of nowhere.

"oh, their just a little sore. no marks though." looking down at my hands i open and close my fingers.

"it was really cool what you did by the way." the compliment makes me feel all warm and fluttery inside.

"thanks, it wasn't really much. i was just absorbing all of the power and i think i also blasted it all out or something like that." at least that's what it felt like had happened.

"that's really cool" taking my wrist he takes a look at my hands and wrists just to make sure for himself. "what do you think's going to happen? i mean you need someone to teach you how to use your god slaying powers. suddenly a horrible idea occurs to me. what is Auma made me leave to go elsewhere to train? "but don't worry about it, we are going to be here for you all the way through it" putting an arm over my shoulders he pulls me closer and gives me a reasurring squeeze.

"yeah, i suppose." leaning into him i look off at the distant sun set.

 

"my old friend" in my sleep i open my eyes to see the spirit king looking down at me.

"spirit king" i say in surprise.

"i'm afraid that we do not have long my old friend. but i am here to offer my assistance with your new predicament." the dots start to connect inside my head. 

"Yes?"

"i would like it if you would allow me to train you with your god slaying powers. at night time in your sleep i will teach you and train you and by the morning you will remember everything but not be at all exhausted so then you will be able to train normally with Auma." he offers.

"yes!" i say with confidence. "i mean, i would like that, please."

"i would also like that, it will be nice to finally teach you in the ways of celestial god slaying magic.

"wait, you knew that i had god slaying magic?"

"i had a very strong hunch. you are very talented and powerful, it would only be reasonable that you had a strong ability."

"yeah but you never said anything" my voice is unfairly angry and i know it. "why didn't you tell me?"

"because you where not ready to know and i had to be certain first." i open my mouth to argue back but nothing comes out. nothing comes out and i realize that i can't go around blaming people for this.

"yeah, i get that but..."

"you find it unfair, that you've always had all of this power but you've never been able to use it. you weren't able to stop your friends when they teased you and bullied you for being powerless and weak." i slump and flinch.

"yeah" trailing off i rub the back of my neck.

"but now you can get better. you can get better and show them up, show them how much you've grown. let me help you with that" looking up at him i gaze in wonder before smiling.

"thanks 'stash face" giving him a thumbs up i grin even bigger.

"any time Lucy, my old friend." he fades away and i'm left here ll by my self.

"hey, Luce" sinning on my heel i turn on Loke. he stands in the archway looking like he had just walked in one something he wasn't.

"Loke" rushing forwards a couple of steps i hug him. "how long have you been standing there?"

"long enough, Lucy. is what he said true? are you a celestial god slayer?"

"yeah, apparently i am" nodding i watch as his face morphs from hesitation into wonder.

"wow, that's so cool!" he exclaims.

"yeah, so i have been told" i can't help but smile, the enthusiasm is contagious. 

"i have an idea, how about we go back to that mountain and catch up a little. you can tell me about whats happened, how you discovered these powers and how you've been lately." he lists off.

"Loke that's a great idea" it's been a while since we've just hanged out and talked. it will be nice to do it again.

"good, lets go then."


	12. A day out

"today i need you to go run an errand for me." Auma announces handing Levy a sheet of paper and a money pouch.

"an errand?'

"you mean we're leaving the pocket world?" Stings eyes light up.

"yes, we will be starting your powers training soon so there are a few books that i need. as well as new weapon to make up from the one's that you broke." she glares pointedly at the two boys. "and a few other bits and pieces that i need. there should also be enough money in there for each of you to get something that you desire."

"yes!" i cry out. "shopping trip" fist bumping Levy we ignore the boys as they roll their eyes.

"there is a town that is not to far away, there should be directions on the back of the paper i gave you."

"a day to do what we want, nice" Rouge comments as he takes the paper off of levy to inspect the map of the town.

"i do have a couple of rules though." we all simultaneously groan in annoyance.

"should have seen that coming" from next to me Sting mutters. "one: don't draw attention to yourselves, two: don't talk to anyone, three: be back by sun down if you want a place to sleep for the night and food, four: stay together and Five: under no circumstances are you to use any powers or let anyone even think that you have powers." in turn she stares each of us down.

"understood" i stutter.

"good, now since this is your first time actually going to another place with other people i want you to behave" leaning back she smiles. "now hurry along, your not going to get anything done by standing around here."

"yasss!" Sting takes the lead as he speed walks towards the world's exit. "hurry up you slow pokes, we don't have all day"

"your going to be the one's who are left in the dust!" i laugh and race up next to him.

"lets go!" Levy dashes past us in one quick leap, leaving through the portal. 

 

somehow we all ended up in a small closet pressed up against each other, the entrance to the pocket world could appear anywhere. sometimes it was at reasonable spots but sometimes, like now, it would appear in the most ridiculous places. "ow!" careful where your jabbing your elbows.

"sorry" Sting mutters back and next to me he shifts but ends up with his shoulder in my cheek.

"somebody find the door already" Rouge whines from across of me.

"hang on, i think I've found it" we're all quiet as Levy fiddles around with something. "got it!" a blinding light fills the room and we all stumble out.

"Ah!" i cry out as my foot hits a rock and i face plant on the ground.

"wha-?" someone falls on top of me and i grunt as the wind is pushed out of me. i want to cough but all the air is being pushed out of me.

"ow, get off" i whine

"sorry" Sting mutters and pushes off of me.

"wow guys look!" Levy exclaims "other people" she whispers to us with a smile. a few of the nearby people give us weird looks.

"rule one" Rouge puts a hand on Levy shoulder and smiles kindly at the people. "don't draw attention to yourselves."

"whoops sorry" stepping back she hides a little behind Rouge.

"who care about the rules dude?" Sting jumps up. "lets just hurry up and get what we need then we have the rest of the day to ourselves." grabbing the list he skims over it. "okay so i think we should head this way!" he announces and starts off in a random direction.

"idiot" Rouge murmurs and offers me a hand up, which i gladly accept. "Levy could you?" inclining his head to the over energetic boy he pulls me up.

"oi, Sting!" chasing after him she weaves through the people until I've completely lost sight of her.

"what do you want to bet we're going to loose them?" i sigh and dust myself off.

"i think we already have"

"oh boy" 

"well we do have the map" pulling out the map Rouge holds it up. "but they've got the money" sighing i put my head in my hands, in doing so something shiny catches my eye.

"hang on." grabbing his arm i pull him over to the market stand that had caught my eye.

"Lucy we really shouldn't move, they could still come back and find us." he gently pulls back but i stubbornly pull him along.

"just one minuet i want to see this" stopping at the stand i give the lady running it a kind smile and turn towards the gems laid out in front of me.

"we don't even have any money" Rouge sighs looking at the price tags.

"yeah i know" bending down i read the tags that are on them. "hey, you should get that one" pointing to a scarlet gem i joke.

"pfft, yeah right. why would i need that one?" he flushes and looks away. the gem that i had pointed to was labeled 'Love'.

"i don't know, maybe because you seem to having trouble telling a certain girl how you feel?" i raise my eyebrow and he avoids eye contact.

"i have no idea what you talking about" he comments not very convincingly.

"sure you don't" laughing he pulls me away from the stand trying to hide how red his face was at the moment.

"it doesn't matter anyway, we don't have any money." he pulls me outside of the flow of people.

"but we do have a map, so if we just figure out where we are we can see where the other two would have gone" grabbing the map out of his pocket i open it up and flap it out straight.

"i think we're here" after a moment of puzzling over which way the map was supposed to go we where staring at it and trying to find some kind of landscape.

"so that means that Sting and Levy went that way." Rouge trails his finger over the red line.

"oh boy, i think i know where to find them" his finger stops on a picture of a ring with the words: Arena, underneath.

"i would suggest going to find them before they get into any trouble then." folding the map back up i had it back to him.

"hopefully Levy has somehow managed to keep Sting for making a scene" i chuckle at his face.

"you dragon slayers seem to always be making a scene wherever you go. it's almost like it's in your DNA." he pouts.

"i don't make a scene wherever i go"

"sure you don't i" reassure and pat his shoulder "now lets go find them before they do actually get into trouble." 

 

"i'm surprised" i comment out loud as we approach Levy and Sting.

"yeah me to, i was so sure that you would be up there fighting or at least in some kind of argument" we had stumbled apon the two of them in front of the arena. in their arms they carried a pile of books each.

"i know how to hold back" Sting scoffs.

"yeah sure, i had to stop you from bashing that guys head in" levy looks over to a big buff man that was staring them down.

"well there goes Rule number two" Rouge mutters.

"i'm fairly sure that we broke that rule by talking to that shopkeeper." i murmur back. and he shakes his head.

"anyway" he turns back to the two in front of us. "what else do we need to get for Auma?"

"hang on, give me a minuet" she pats down her pockets and the longer she takes the more horror that grown on her face.

"don't tell me" i groan.

"i didn't give it to you did i?" she turns to Sting with a desperate look.

"nup, i remember you specifically telling me i couldn't hold it because i would loose it," he gives her a pointed look.

"oh, don't look at me like that"

"well where did you last put it?" Rouge offers.

"my left pocket after i paid for the books, along with the change," stuffing her hand into her left pocket her face falls.

"what?" the three of us say at the same time.

"i think that the boy that i walked into in the bookshop pick pocketed me." Sting snorts.

"pick pocketed?" Rouge raises an eyebrow.

"great." i groan. "Auma's going to kill us"

"not - not if we don't find that that kid and get the list and money back"

"do you know how long that's going to take?"

"it doesn't matter how long its going to take, there's no way that Auma's going to let us come back here if we cant even complete this simple job." Sting notes.

"well then i suppose that we should split up, if you find the boy then get the stuff and start contact the others and from there we can meet up."

"what you mean through the link?" my hand instantly goes to my wrist where the celestial symbol is hiding underneath my skin.

"yeah, we need some training and this is the best way." nodding i notice as Sting also massages his wrist where the key symbol i hiding under his skin.

"great then since you two have seen the boy, one of you will go with Lucy and one of you will go with me." Rouge susses out.

"okay, meet back here by sun down." splitting up the pairs go separate ways.

 

"what did this boy look like?" i question, scanning the faces of all the people we pass, not sure what in looking for.

"well, he's about your height, maybe a little taller. he was taller then me, but by not much." i drift my eyes down a little to a little higher then Levy's head, cutting out all of the taller guys. "he had brown hair, fairly flat against his head looks a little weird," she snorts and i smile at the image of the guy in my head. "kind of like a mushroom" at that i laugh.

"mushroom head" i sniger.

"see you haven't even met the guy and already we have a great nickname for him"

"met him? i hardly think we're going to be friends with this guy" she shrugs as i peer down a alleyway.

"i don't know, i was hoping that after i teach him a lesson about stealing he could teach me a thing or two about that slight of hand thing."

"stealing? you mean stealing" i look at her weirdly. even though all of our personality have changed a little from the past year this was slightly out of character for her.

"yeah well, we all have our strengths. the guys have their dragon slayer magic, you have you" she gives me a pointed look. "and i was just thinking that maybe i should find something that i'm good at" in surprise my feet stop moving and i just watch as she walks on.

"what do you mean?" jogging up to her i put a hand on her shoulder. "Levy-" i start but something else catches her attention.

"over there" darting off she grabs my arm and pulls me along.

"hang on" taking my arm back i jog along behind her as we move through the people.

"Levy wait up!" i call out as i loose sight of her blue hair. "on no" following her path i try and catch up with her. "hey! Levy where'd you go?" suddenly arms grab me from behind and a cloth is stuffed over my mouth.

in surprise i go to scream but end up getting a mouth full of some horrid smell. chocking i struggle as he pulls me down an alleyway. using my attack movements i grab his arm and flip him over, the guy lets out a cry of pain and i get a glance of his face. but it's blurry.

the cloth falls away and i take in deep breaths, everything i shaky and my vision is blurry. another pair of arms wrap around my waist, pinning my arms down. normally this wouldn't be too hard to escape but for some reason my arms weren't co-operating with me.

but thankfully my legs where. kicking back i make contact between the guys legs and instantly he falls away. stumbling i run out of the alleyway and into the market, everything tilts sideways and my feet catch. 

i need help. falling against the wall i side down as my legs loose their strength. somebody help. i try and call out but nothing happens. blackness clods the edge of my vision.

please, somebody help

then everything goes black and i fall to the ground.

Sting and Rouge

"did you hear that?" Rouge looks over at Sting in worry and he nod. the voice that had just echoed through his head had sends chills down his spine

"yeah" swallowing hard he clenches his fists.


	13. A day out part 2

I've found the boy Levy's voice echos through the link. meet me at the abandoned bar behind the woodcarving market.

what about Lucy? Sting questions

is she with you? Rouge echos.

no, i think something wrong with her but this guy says he might know something Taking off the two boys take off to meet the girl.

"so this is the guy who pick-pocketed you?" Sting looks down at the boy on the floor with a unimpressed face.

"i said that i was sorry" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"okay enough about the Pick-pocketing where Lucy" Rouge steps forwards with a angry look on his face.

"Lucy? you mean that friend that you told me about" he looks to Levy and she nods.

"where is she?" Rouge bends down to get closer and more up in his face.

"look, i don't know where she is" Sting growls and the boy flinches. "but i do know who took her" hurriedly he continues. "there's this gang from around here, they have a history of kidnapping new people who have powers." his eyes drift over the three of them.

"how would they know that she has powers?" the boy looks Levy up and down and Rouge glares at him.

"your dressed the same way that the kids who used to practice magic with the old mage used to" it was true, no one else was dressed the same way they were.

"how do we find her?" Sting snaps, getting straight to the point.

"you have to find one of the gang members, find them and ask to meet with the boss. from there you should be able to bargain to get your friend back"

"hello girly" when i open my eyes again i'm face to face with a face full of beard. its not until that beard talks do i realize that its a man. an un-holy sound escapes my mouth and i jump back and off the chair.

my hands are bound with rope, it rubs against my skin leaving a red mark. the room that i had woken up in was brightly lit with a small window up in the far corner.

"where am i?" i splutter out to the buff man in a suit sitting behind a desk in front of the chair i was just sitting in. in my hands i try to summon some kind of magic power but come up blank, something is stopping my powers.

"please don't panic" the beard guy steps behind the desk and stands behind the man. its just the three of us in the room.

"leave us" the man behind the desk orders and beard guy nods in understanding and leaves through an almost invisible door that i hadn't noticed before.

"who are you?"

"i am Mr. Coony, the boss around here."

"and where exactly is here?" seeing that me does not mean to harm me i sit back down on the chair.

"this is the headquarters of my gang"

"gang?"

"yes, we run this town." i shuffle un-comfortably. "i take care of any suspicious new characters that have caused trouble in my town"

"i haven't caused any trouble" i point out trying not to let his intimidating stare get to me.

"No you haven't, but that's not why your here" Mr. Cooney continues after a moment of staring me down.

"why am i here then?" out of his jackets pocket he pulls out a small picture and places it down in front of me. its a picture of a girl, a young girl and she smiles brightly up at the camera with one tooth missing. "who's this?"

"it's my grand-daughter" looking between the two of them i try spot the simularitys

"she's beautiful" i whisper, not really spotting many similarity's.

"yeah, yeah she is."

"what do you need me for?" leaning back in the chair i search his face to try and figure whats going through his head.

"your a wizard" he says it like its a fact and all i can do is nod. "my grand-daughter, she's sick, and the doctor says that he can't cure her. that a cure was something only a wizard could have"

"you want me to find a cure for your grand-daughter?" that sounds like something Levy would know.

"yes, in return for your freedom you need to find a cure for her."

"why me though? there are plenty of other wizards out there"

"the doc said that the magic and knowledge needed is not from this town." nodding in understanding i try and wrap my head around this situation.

"i might not be able to help you but i know someone who can" i announce finally. "she came here with me and knows about this kind of stuff" narrowing his eyes at me Mr. Cooney knocks twice on his desk and the beard man walks back in.

stepping up to the chair he bends down to let Mr. Cooney talk to him in a hushed voice. nodding once he turns and gives me a polite tip of the head before leaving the way he had come.

"i have men out to receive your friends so they should be here soon." a pit of worry settles in my stomach, good luck with taking them without a fight. "until then you can hang around here, there is a room next door that you can chill in. its also a fighting room so if you feel like it give the ring a go, see how many of my men you can take down"

stepping out from behind his desk he walks over to me and holds out a knife. i flinch away but he doesn't make any move to hurt me. gently his rough hands grab mine and he slices the ropes that where bound around my wrist.

"why are you being so nice? i thought gang leader where supposed to be all about violence." he gives me a small smile.

"we are a different type of gang. our moral is to protect our town and it's people, we don't want to harm anyone." placing a hand on my back he leads me to the door and opens it for me. "your friends should be here soon" stepping out of the room i look down the corridor as he closes the door behind me.

"okay then" going down to the right i enter into the next room. this room is slightly darker with three lights hanging from the middle of the room. illuminating a ring dented into the ground where two guys where standing on the two ends talking to what looked like coaches.

closing the door behind me i catch everyone's attention and twenty odd eyes turn my way. i stand there awkwardly as whispers fly through the air.

"your the girl that took down Jerry and Dan aren't you?" one of the men step forwards, hes tall and skinny and not very intimidating looking, but somehow he seems like a sort of leader among the group. "I'm Max by the way"

"um, i don't know who they are" Max sniggers and juts a thumb over his shoulder at the two guys sitting in the corner. "oh, yeah" their the two guys that had tried to kidnap me.

"well then you must be able to fight" standing tall i try to seem intimidating. "care to go for a couple of rounds in the ring?" looking over at the ring i can feel everyone's eyes on my me, waiting for an answer.

"sure" i swallow my fear.

"great!" he grins toothily. "Set, your up," the crowd pushes me forwards and into the ring. across from me a tall buff man steps in with me.

"bring it on girly" looking over at the leader i see his smirk and it annoys me. he doesn't think i can win. time to show him otherwise.

playing the fool i act weak and innocent, waiting for him to make the first move. he scoffs at me and turns towards the crowd with his arms raised.

"it's hardly a challenge, i mean, just look at her" the crowd cheers back at him. taking his stance the smirk that hadn't left his face since he stepped in to he ring grows.

letting out a breath of air i block out the cheers of the crowd and focus on Set as he charges forwards. his center of gravity is off. waiting for the last moment i side step him and sin around behind him.

he stumbles, loosing all momentum and all i have to do is stick out a foot and he goes sprawling to the ground. the crowd 'ooo's' and laughs.

Set is quick to get back up but this time the smirk has disappeared. this time he moves more carefully and gets me in a bear hug hold. grunting i duck under his arms and grab his hips to flip him over and off of me.

when he lands i can hear as the wind is pushed out off him. stepping away i wait for him to get up again, knowing that when he does i'll have to be the one to attack. shaking my hands i bend my knees and dart closer to him.

changing direction i go to his side but he reads my play and moves to stand in front of me. a taken back by his quick thinking i miss the fist that socks me in the gut. the crowd roars and i cough but don't falter.

grabbing the side of his shirt i pull it up and over his head, twisting it and bending it i twist his hands together and kick the back of is knees. he falls to his knees with his hands tangled inside his shirt behind him, being held by me and i smile sweetly down at him.

"yeild" his hoarse after a couple of tries at escape.

"okay who's next?' i call out and numerous people step forwards. this is actually quite fun.

taking a break i move off to a corner of the room, five people, five people had challenged me, all lost. "hey, your Lucy right?" a small boy with mushroom hair steps up to me.

"yeah, who's asking?"

"my names Axon. i was with your friends, levy and those two guys, when these gang member attack and caught me. i was told to find you"

"wait, so are you the boy who pick pocketed levy?"

"yeah" he nods "that's me, but don't worry shes already got in a few good hits about it." pointing to a red mark next to his eyes he try's for a smile but it's clearly forced.

"ah, so where are the others?"

"i don't know. the last thing i remember was being dragged away as they where fighting" he shrugs like it's nothing. the crowd roars as someone in the ring goes down.

"so can you fight?"

"no, no i can not" he backs away a step. "but i was watching you fight. you went through those last three people like they where nothing"

"pity, i think their doing pair fights now." he gives me a look like i'm man and i can't help but laugh. "i'm just messing with you"

"Lucy, boy. the boss wishes for you to join him" Beard man walks up to us. "is seems that your friends have arrived." he directs to me and walks off to the door, making sure that we're following along behind him.

we stop outside the door into the boss' office. when we walk in the first thing i see is Sting, Rouge and Levy as they stand looking like kids in the principles office, except their hands are bound in front of them. like i was.

beard man puts a hand on my shoulder to steer me behind the desk to stand next to Mr. Cooney, while his other hand pushes Axon next to the three.

"hey guys," i address , slightly uncomfortable with their worried looks weighing down on me.

"Lucy" Levy says with relief in her voice.

"is she the one?" Mr. Cooney asks me in a gruff voice.

"yeah, her and the boy next to her" i answer.

"you never said that there was a boy too?"

"i forgot, but don't worry. he can help" leaning back in his chair he studies the four kids in front of him.

"Lucy whats going on?" Sting questions confused. 

"guys, this is Mr. Cooney. i have decided that we are going to help him as much as we can" i introduce the man.

"okay have you been brainwashed or something?" Levy raises an eyebrow.

"no, and don't worry. you will understand once it's all been explained." i reassure.

"explained?"

"Lucy what is going on?"

 

after everyone had calmed down and everything had been explained we had been moved to a different room on a different level of the building. "only the two of you can enter, the rest will have to wait in the room next door until the task is complete."

"sure," nodding to Rouge and Levy i give then a small smile to reassure them. the only reason that i had pushed for Rouge to be with Levy was for each others protection. even though i though of these guys as mostly harmless i still wasn't sure.

"Sting" i say forcefully when i turn to leave and he doesn't move. "let's go" grabbing his arm i give it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze and pull him along. i don't let go of him until we're in the next room.

"lucy-"

"don't worry Sting" underneath my hand i can feel him relax before i let go. Axon sting and i where the only ones in the room. the room was white with two couches in the middle.

"what do you mean don't worry?"

"okay well worry a little but i have taken precautions." his face says it all. "Levy and rouge can look after each other and you and i can look after him and ourselves." collapsing on the couch i close me eyes and let my head fall back. pulling my necklace off.

do you guy copy? i ask over the link.

yeah

we're here they both reply

good, contact us if anything goes wrong the seat next to me dips causing me to fall into stings lap. opening my eyes i look up at him in surprise.

"on hey, looks like you just fell for me" he gives me a cheesy grin and i roll my eyes. sitting up i settle for leaning with my back against his arm and my legs hanging of the side.

"that pick up line was terrible" i note and catch Axon staring at us.

"how long do you think we're going to be here for?" he complains. 

"however long it takes Rouge and levy to find a cure." i sigh and close my eyes again, sting is surprisingly comfortable.

"hey wake up" sting shakes my shoulder and brings me back to the world of the awake.

"what, did i fall asleep?" sitting up properly i shuffle as far away from sting as i could, a red blush quickly making it's way across my face and neck. i fell asleep on him, HIM.

"yeah, you seemed quite exhausted" shrugging i rub my eyes. "and that brings me to my next question. what is this" pointing to my shoulder he reveals the red and blue mark that i had gotten in the ring.

"that? on it's just a bruise i got" pulling my shirt up i hide it. "so how are the other two doing?" i quickly change the subject.

"last i checked they weren't doing too well"

"man i am so bored" Axon complains. "can't we just bust out of here already?"

"bust out of here?"

"yeah" something silver flashes in his hands as he holds up a key. "i swiped this when we entered and i even took this piece of paper out of the boss guys pocket" pulling out a folded piece of paper he hands it over.

"hang on, Axon what is your power?"

"slight of hand" he answers boringly. "its nothing really interesting but it can come in handy" nodding i look over Stings shoulder as he opens the paper.

"looks like Mr. Cooneys planning on stepping down from his boss position" Sting anounces and passes the paper back to Axon.

"what do you mean?"

"after his grand-daughter his cured he's planing on stepping down from his position and giving it up to someone else he chooses. and from the looks of things there are some people who do not agree with this."

"wait so are you saying that someone has been sabotaging all the wizards from healing her?" suddenly a bad feeling grows in my stomach.

"yeah, so right about now that breaking out wouldn't be that bad of an idea" standing up i take the key off of him.

"why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"well ah i kind of forgot?" sighing i shake my head at him and peer through the crack of the door.

"don't worry, I've done the same thing before" smiling over at him i slip the key into lock and listen to the click.

"wait so whats the plan exactly?"

"we are going to see our friends and make sure that their okay and stay okay" opening the door i look down the hallway. "okay so beard man is standing outside the door."

how are you guys doing? Stings voice echos through my head.

we may be in some trouble Rouge replies.

just give us a minuet pushing past me Sting walks down the hallway calmly.

"hey, beard man" stopping in front of the guard he makes himself seem tall and menacingly. "whats going on in there?" beard man stares back at him.

"that's none of your business"

"why isn't it? i mean, that is our friends in there" Axon slips out past me next.

"i said" Beard man takes a step towards Sting causing Sting to step back against the wall. "it's none of your business" 

"yeah well" Sting moves so fast that i hardly even notice it, swiping a hand up and hitting down onto beard man neck pressure point. beard man crumbles to the ground in a heap. Axon moves and opens the door, the two of us following behind him.

the room is a mess, two of the guys from the fighting ring are standing in the middle of the room with their hand open and pointed at two of the groups. one guy has a hand pointed at Mr. Cooney and one at the sleeping girl on the hospital bed. the other guy had one pointed at Rouge and levy, who look very calm in the situation, and the other at the girl.

"oh it's you guys" i watch in satisfaction as the one closest to me jumps and looks at me in horror. "so do you care to explain what going on here?"

"oh that's what I've been asking for the last couple of minuet but they still haven't given me an answer." Max pops up from beside the girls hospital bed.

"Max?"

"yeah, its me. glad that you could make it to the party"

"wow, i didn't expect to see you here"

"yeah neither did i."

"oi!" the guy with a hand pointed to Mr. Cooney yells at me. "put your hands up and get over next to your friends if you value the lives of every person in this room." Sting whistles.

"oo, tough guy" Sting laughs as he forms a energy ball behind his back. 

"what? these guys aren't tough their just a bunch of wimps who think that they need to hold a little girl hostage to get what they want" Max leans forwards on the bed with a hand holding his head and eyes sparking.

"alright beanstalk that was your last warning" the guys hands starts to glow orange but Max doesn't seem at all fazed by this.

"your not going to hurt me" ginning like an idiot he stands up properly. stepping up next to Sting i nudge his arm and he looks down at me questionably. flickering my eyes to the closest guy i look back to him.

"i said shut up!" understanding crosses his face and he gives a little nod. 

suddenly the little girl screams and thrashes in the bed. Max reacts instantly, jumping to her side and holding her hand in his own. rouge moves and jumps in front of max just as three shards of orange energy fire at him.

levy springs to the girls side and places a hand over her had and begins to mutter to her. taking this opportunity Sting and i attack, taking down the two attackers in a matter of moments. once the baddies are taken care of i go to the bed and Sting goes to Mr. Cooney.

"whats happening?"

"give me a minuet" pulling the covers off of the pale girl Levy hold her hands above her stomach. "water" water flows out of her hands and soaks into the girls skin. "water" another stream. she moves her hands around in circles and calls out the enchantment out another couple of times. everyone crowds around the bed and watches anxiously as Levy works. "rouge" Levy coughs.

"got it" pulling out a small blade he pulls up the girls shirt a little.

"Hang on"

"what do you think your doing?" both Mr. Cooney and Max tense up and move towards Rouge but sting stands in front of him protectively.

"we need to get the parasite out of her so i have to make a cut so that it can escape."

"any time now" Levy grunts and moves her hands roughly in a circle again. 

"got it" pushing down on the skin he makes a deepish incision. almost instantly a back substance oozes out of the wound. reaching behind Max rouge grabs a glass and Levy directs the substance into it.

once all of the parasite is out of the girl and in the container Levy lets out a breath or relaxation and flop down onto a chair. everyone in the room watches i anticipation as the little girls breathing returns to normal. slowly her eyes blink open.

"Maxie?" max lets out a noise like and injured bird and smothers the girl in a hug.

"hey there Flower" Max hiccups ad i could have sworn that he was crying, but honestly i couldn't blame him.

"papa?" Mr. Cooney smiles softly down at the little girl, gently brushing her hair out of her face before Max pulls back and off of him. "who are these people?"

"Darling, this is the girl that saved you" the girl turns to Levy looking at her in wonder.

"hi" smiling she flashes a set of pearly white teeth. "my names Lilly"


	14. Back home

"well i'm glad to see that you have all made it back alive" Auma greet us warmly as we walk back into the house.

"yeah, so am i" Sting jokes and collapses down onto the couch.

"so how did it go?" Auma takes off her apron and stands in front of our group as we pile onto the too small couch.

"well we got everything that you put on the list" pointing to the bag that Levy had dropped at the foot of the couch i lean against whoever i sitting next to me. my mussels are tired from the continues matches that i had stupidly decided compete in.

"yes but that doesn't explain all of the bruises that you are currently supporting" of course she noticed, she notices everything. "and why your have used up almost all of your concentration on a spell of some sort?" she turns to levy. "and lastly why none of you are wearing you pendants?"

"oh boy" Rouge mutters and from next to me Sting groans.

"today was supposed to be a day off with relaxation" flying out of the kitchen the walking stick wack all four of us over the head. "now talk to me about what happened and how many rules you broke."

"oh we broke all of the rules" Sting says like its nothing.

"don't say it so proudly" i elbow him in the gut.

"let me go get the bruise cream and then you can explain this all to me" Sighing she walks back into the kitchen.

"Lucy, would you care to explain why you are covered in bruises?" i can just feel as the three pairs of eyes bore into me.

"Max challenged me to a couple of duels with a couple of the top fighters of the gang." Sting shakes as he laughs. "i couldn't say no"

"Ghee, that guy could talk anyone into doing anything."

"well then i suppose it's a good thing that Mr. Cooney made him the new boss." not long after Lilly was healed Mr. Cooney named Max the new boss, by the looks of things pretty much everyone agreed with the decision.

as it turned out Max had been friends with Lilly since she was borne, so that explained why Max was in the room with Lilly and why he was so emotional with her. Max had also agreed to make us a part of his gang, not real members but we had some power and status there.

"but why didn't you say something sooner?" 

"i didn't realize that they would bruise" holding out my arm i poke a purple spot and show it to Sting.

"aw, look at that." Levy muses and when i look over at her i glare, she's wearing that smile like she knows something i don't.

"Sting if you could please?" Auma strolls back into the room and passes Sting a small container. "by the looks of thing Lucy has a few spots on her back that she wont be able to reach and since your the closest"

"uh, no i don't think he needs to" the idea of him touching me scares me more then i could care to admit.

"i'll do it" standing up Rouge takes the container and meets my gaze. the soft understanding look in his eyes relaxes me a little and i smile thankfully at him. Sting moves away from next to me so that Rouge can take his place. when i look at Sting he almost seems to have a hurt look on his face but in an instant its gone.

"now explain" i shiver as Rouges cold fingers meet my skin.

"why are you always freezing cold?" i shiver and arch away from his touch.

"do you want me to do this or not?" grumbling i sulk but let him continue applying the ointment.

 

 

the next morning we went back to our normal routines. waking up early, meditating, training ect. but there was something strange going on, for some reason there was a weird tenseness between Sting and me.

"take a five minuet break then we'll move onto the sparring sessions." Auma claps her hands. walking over to target at the other end of the field i start to pull out the arrows in planted in it. Auma had us split up into different weapons and we where rotating around in them.

"hey Luce, can we talk?" Rouge questions, walking up next to me and leaning against the target.

"depends what about?" flickering my eyes over to where levy i putting away her daggers i look back to make sure he's got the question.

"no, not about that. there is nothing going on there."

"do you want there to be?" a cheeky smile crosses my face as he goes red.

"like i said, i am not here to talk about that" turning back to the target i keep pulling the arrows out. "i am here to talk about you and Sting" glancing at him i can tell that he's serious.

"okay then, what bout Sting and i?"

"you should forgive him, or talk to him, or something" pulling the last arrow out i collect them up and sling my bow comfortably over my shoulder. walking over tot he racks i don't reply to him. "i know that you want to so whats holding you back?" placing the bow in a spare spot i pretend not to be listening. "you don't have any more legitimate reason for hating him. i can see it in you that you know he's changed" i hate how right he is. "maybe your just afraid?"

 

Levy's POV

i watch as Lucy pushes Rouge to the ground and draws her dagger on him, holding it to his neck. "looks like their having a very heated argument." Sting comments but i can hear the venom dripping from each word.

"yeah" looking away i study his annoyed face. "you could talk to her maybe? then you would have an actual reason to be jealous."

"i could say the same for you"

"hey, i actualy talk to rouge. and he talks back to me" crossing my arms i can't help but be defensive.

"anyway i'm not jealous." when he looks back to where Lucy is helping Rouge up i can see how hard he's trying not to scowl. "but why can't she be that relaxed around me? she flinches every time i touch her and hardly ever looks me in the eyes or smiles at me. she has never properly smiled a me" ranting he pouts like a child.

"well if you want her to be normal around you you have to be normal around her and actually hold a proper conversation with her" patting him on the back i walk ahead of him and over to Auma.

"well i think that's enough of a break for now, partner up and start going through the moves that i taught you last week." pairing up with Lucy i face her and as we start going through the moves we talk.

"have you thought about talking to Sting yet?" she frowns and looks over to Rouge.

"is this something your both in on or do you just think the same?" ah, so that's what they where talking about.

"i'm just saying, it would be good for you to make friends with him. he's quite a nice guy once you get to know him." over the year i had gotten quite close with both of the dragon slayers, Sting as well as Rouge. sure it was rough at first but once i cracked through his tough exterior it got easier.

"yeah i don't want to hear it. Rouge's already given me all the reasons and explanations."

"well whatever he said he's most probably right." that's the end of the conversation as we start sparring.


	15. Forgiveness

The two dragon slayers sprint out of the house and gaze up at the dragon. In its claws a blond girls squirms while a blue haired girl runs along below it. 

"Get me down!" Lucy screams. 

"Sorry Lucy. I didn't know I wasn't going to have control of it!" below the beast Levy run along.

"Is that a dragon?" Rouge stares up at the beast. 

"Sort of. It's the product of my solid script magic."

"Get me down!" Lucy screeches again. 

"It must have thought Lucy looked like a nice treat because it grabbed her up and flew away." The dragon rose and dives. "Duck" levy pounces on rouge and drags him down but sting was not so lucky. The dragon grabs him up in his other claw and rises up into the sky again. It circles a few times before flying off into the mountains. 

Finding a large looking nest on the side of the mountain the dragon drops it's prey. Acting fast sting perpels himself over to Lucy and grabs onto her waist. Flying into the side of the mountain he grabs onto the rock and slows their decent to the ground. The landing is less then ideal but it's better then if they had kept falling after the dragon dropped them. Sting sits leaning back against the mountain wall, cradling his hand. Groaning Lucy pushes herself up off the ground. 

"Thanks for that." Her eyes land onto his bleeding hand and she gasps. "Your hurt." Crawling forwards she gently takes his hurt hand into hers.

"It's nothing." He pulls it back and winces. something pulls at Lucys heart strings and she sighs.

"Don't lie" ripping off the bottom of her shirt she pulls his hand back. "This might sting a little" gently picking out the prices of rock stuck in his hand she grips his arm to stop him from pulling away. After the cuts have been cleaned she wraps the shredded piece of shirt around his hand. 

"Thanks" watching Lucy he offers a soft smile. 

"We had better start heading back if we don't want to be stuck out here for the night." Standing up she wipes the blood off of her hands. 

"Good luck with that" pointing up to the dragon he stands up. 

"Oh please. We can take down the dragon." Starting off in the direction of home Lucy leads the way. "Thank you for before, you saved me" Sting reddens a little at her words. 

"It was nothing, you would have done the same for me" they walk in silence for a little. 

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Stopping abruptly she she turns to face the boy. "I judged you on your past and refused to see that you had changed."

"So you'll admit That I have changed?" She nods. 

"Yes, you are nothing like the guy you where during the grand magic games. Your nice and funny." They start to walk again. "All this time I have been treating you badly because I assumed. And for that I'm sorry."

"Your not all that bad either. I thought that you where a stuck up bimbo." They both laugh at this. "But in truth your not. Your actually a really good person." They smile at each other then both look away blushing. 

"So we take on the dragon together?"

"It sounds like your calling for a truce?" Taking a annoyed breath she nods. 

"Yes, I'm calling for a mutual truce."

"Sounds good to me" walking out of the trees they face the bare cliff side. The dragon is lauded waiting by the edge. "This should be fun, iv never fought with a celestial wizard before."

"Shut up and let's fight" laughing Sting jumps forwards at the beast, grabbing her whip Lucy rushes forwards.

Lucy's POV

it was amazing how well Sting and i worked together. it was like we already knew what the other was thinking. we where getting in strike after strike and the dragon hardly even had a chance to retaliate.

needing a breather i land from a jump away from the edge, not long after Sting runs up next to me with a smile on his face. "this is fun," he looks like a child on Christmas morning, fuled with too much energy.

"yeah, who would have thought?"

"Our combined attack should do it." Sting offers holding up a hand. Holding my hand against his i don't hesitate as we intertwine fingers. stings powers flow through my hand and i let my powers mix with his, letting my power flow through to him as well so that we are on being of power and not two separate ones. like two ropes wrapped around each other.

"We've got this" simultaneously me take a step back and moving our hands behind us, turning inwardly. The light glows brighter and brighter as the power levels keep growing. Feeling the power reach it's peak we swing our hands forwards in perfect sync and let the massive lazer free on the dragon. 

The ground shakes as the magic eats away at everything it touches, the dragon lets out a roar of defeat before fading away in a shower of sparks. The beam of power explodes. Throwing the two of us back. couching i wave away the dust and blink it out of my eyes. when i can see again i look around Half the mountain had been obliterated. 

"Man i'm defiantly out of energy now." Sting groans rubbing his head as he sits up next to me.

"come on, why does this always happen?" i complain looking down at the shredded price of cloth that was now my shirt, wrapping my arms around myself i don't bother hiding the red flush. Sings shirt has also been burnt and shredded but was still in one piece. he pulls it off anyway. 

"Here wear this" i look up at him, wide eyes. They where friends now, he was being nice to her. My heart jumps a beat. 

"Thanks" taking the shirt off him i slips it over my head and let it drop, it's a little too big. and smelt of ash but still, it was nice.

"Sting!"

"Lucy!" Levy and Rouge call out as they run over. 

"Are you guys okay?" Out of breath rouge puffs out. 

"Yeah, we took care of the beast." Gloating sting points over his shoulder 

"And half the mountain" levy notes. 

"Come on let's get back, it's going to be dark soon."

"Good idea"

 

When they rocked up Auma was relaxing in front of the fire. "We're back" Levy calls out as rouge closes the door deigns the group. 

"Good and I see that your mission was more then successful. Congratulations you two" Auma smiles at Sting and i and we just give her a confused look. 

"On what?" i look at sting trying to figure out what Auma meant. 

"No way" I gasp and point to Stings chest. Above his heart a small symbol glows faintly. Looking down my shirt at my own chest i freeze. The same symbol glows just above my heart, identical to Stings.

"Dose that mean?" Sting trails off, eyes widening at the girl in front of him. I looks back at him with the same expression. 

"Yes, you are both each other's focused" there is quiet for a second before Levy let's out a loud 'awww!' And rouge clasped Sting on his back. 

"About time dude"

"To celebrate this occasion I shall prepare a hearty meal." Outside the sun had already started to set. "Girls you get the herbs and guys you get the meats" pulling out two lists Auma hands one to the two pairs. but we still hadn't stopped starring at each other in wonder. 

"Come on, the sooner we leave the faster we'll be done" pulling me away Levy heads out in the direction of the herb plants. i walk in a daze, a hand to my chest.

"I can feel him" i glance back but they're already too far in the forest to be able to see them. 

"Yeah, you'd better get used to the feeling because it's never going to go away" referring to her own connection with rouge levy reads the list. 

"I feel stronger" levy only nods along half heatedly with my wonder. 

"Yep, But sadly that feeling won't last very long." Stopping Levy bends down to pick leaves off a bush.

"huh"

"now hurry up and tell me what happened. oh and grab a leaf off of that tree."

 

 

"Can I see it?" Sting asked hesitantly. We where both sitting on the roof watching the sun set. I nod and pull my hair back, my sleeve falls off of my shoulder. Stings cold fingers graze my skin as he pulls my shirt down a little. 

I watch is expression and he watches the dimly glowing symbol on my chest. Raising my hand slowly I place it above his heart, gently touching the symbol through his shirt. My own symbol glows a little brighter. Looking up at him I meet his eyes, They glisten in the moon light. I shiver as a cool breeze blows past and we both pull away, blushing. 

"who would have thought?" i comment fixing my shirt.

"yeah, but its nice though. i'm glad that it's you"

"yeah, me to" pulling the blanket out from behind up i throw it over my shoulder and offer Sting a end.

this time i scoot closer and let out arms touch, leaning into him i take his warmth and watch as the sun sets. it's nice to have properly become friends with Sting.


	16. Sick

"i don't know but i have something i need you to look at," pulling me closer she faces the two of us away from the others.

"what is it?'

"this" pulling the side of her top down she shows me the tattoo now printed on her skin above her heart. "i noticed it this morning and ever since I've been feeling really weird" it was two circles interlaced, once circle is black and one is blue and the middle of the two is golden.

"wow, so it just appeared?" nodding she pulls her shirt back over her shoulders. "achoo!" turning away i sneeze into my arm. wiping my running nose on my jacket sleeve i sniffle.

"are you sick?" wiping my hair away Levy places the back of her hand against my forehead. jumping back at the coldness of her hand i shiver and pull my jumper tighter around myself.

"your colder then Rouge" placing her hands on her hips Levy gives me a disapproving look.

"that is not possible." we had this small joke that rouge was as cold as ice and that there was not anyone colder then him, it also went with that Sting was as hot as the sun. "Auma!" grabbing my arm she pulls us over to the three. "i think Lucy's sick"

"sick?" copying what Levy had just done Auma places a hand on my forehead and i shiver again. "hum yes you do seem to have a temperature."

"i'm fine" i mutter as Rouge's hand takes Aumas position.

"you are not fine"

"looks like you've caught a cold," Auma puts a hand on her chin "back inside"

"why?"

"you are being assigned to indoor book work for today while you recover." turning me around she pushes me back inside.

"What, i'm fine. i don't think i need to be assigned to book work" turning away from Auma i escape her grasp only to walk right into Stings chest.

"you are sick Lucy" he holds my shoulders. "and because you are sick you are going back inside" picking me up bridal style he carries me back inside.

"put me down!" i demand after a moment of surprise.

"yes Sting if you could please put Lucy down onto the couch and make sure that she doesn't run away?" Auma smiles sweetly before trotting into the house. Sting follows and i cross my arms in annoyance.

"here you go" placing me down onto the couch his breath tickles my bare neck causing me to shiver then flush red. "now just stay there and i wont be needing to do that again today" sitting up properly i glance towards the exit.

"i'm not that sick, just a little, achoo!, flu" wiping my nose i sniffle.

"yes well while your getting over, what ever this is, you will be inside doing book work" Auma walks out of her room carrying a armful of books. "here you go, i expect you to have read through half of them by the end of the day." placing them down onto the floor floor she grabs the blanket and throws it over my shoulders. "i will make you a warm drink so start reading. you three can go and warm up. i'll be out there in a minuet."

as they exit the room i pick up the top book and flip to the first page. sighing in defeat i curl up in the blanket and settle down for a long day of reading.

 

rubbing my eyes i groan. it was about lunch time and i had only just finished reading the first book. throwing it down next to the to read pile i pick up the next book and flip it open. automatically it opens to an already marked page.

"looks like Auma was already doing some reading" taking the bookmark out i my eyes catch on a small picture and instantly my interest is peaked. it's the same image as the tattoo that Levy had shown me this morning. looking on i begin the read.

the mark of the bonded appears on the skin above one's heart once they have focused their power.

as i continue reading i hardly even notice as Levy, Sting, Rouge and Auma walk into the room. i'm so engrossed in what i'm reading that i don't pay them any attention as they start talking about me right there.

"so what are you reading there?" Sting's head bends down from behind me to look at the book. i can see his eyes widen and quickly scan the page. "hey Auma? yeah i was just wondering if you could please tell us what a focus is"

"oh! i was planning on tell you about that once i had finished reading up on it but seeing how you've asked" taking the book off of me she holds it open to show us. "this is what happens when a wizard focus's their magic on a person."

"focus their magic?"

"yes, that is when they find a object or person to link their magic to and to help focus it. normally it happens completely on accident and will only happen when the wizard has to much magic to control by themselves. take you two for example." she mentions to Rouge and Levy. 

"how did you?" Rouge looks to Levy.

"i have a knack for these kind of things, i sensed it not long ago that you two had become each others focus."

"wow, okay so what does that mean for us?" both Rouge and Levy's faces go red at the use of the word 'us.'

"you have each others strength now, you can lend each other strength. if your are hurt then you'll heal faster when the other is closer. your own power will be stronger but you can also dim or strengthen the others powers. You can only focus on someone who you trust and have a connection with. so your connection will be stronger and you will be linked, in time. I've even heard that your heart beats are the same." 

Rouge and Levy stare at each other with a look of awe. levy's fingers graze over the mark and Rouge's movements copy her's.

"huh" we all stare at the two of them. i study them , trying to spot anything different. nothing physical has changed. Rouges hair is still the same blackness, Levy's skin is still the same pale complex. if anything's changed it's their eyes, their eyes are alive with a spark and energy.

"now save the gawking at each other for later and let's go back outside. your all up for a run around the mountains." nobody moves and i'm suddenly aware of how close Sting is to me. clearing my throat i catch his attention and he pulls away. part of me misses the closeness and warmth. "Go!" a

and suddenly every body is moving and their out of the door, well everybody except Auma and me. "I'll go and make you another cup of my special drink while you get started on the next book" taking my empty cup she brings it back to the kitchen.

getting comfortable i flip back to the first page and start reading.

 

Auma sent me to bed early that night, not that i was grateful. I had also managed to wake up rather late. late enough that by the time i had gotten up and shuffled out of the room they had already gotten up.

Rouge and Levy where no where to be seen but a lump on the couch quickly became identified as Sting.

"Lucy, darling glad to see that your up. i have already started making you and Sting my special drink so why don't you settle down on the couch. I'm afraid that i only have one clean blanket so you two will have to share, but since Sting's always so warm that should be good for you." she leaves and i shuffle over to the couch.

there are two sides to the argument in my head. one side is excited, thrilled to be so close to Sting, to share a blanket with him. the other side isn't so sure, it's angry at the other side for being so excited.

"this is your fault" Sting says with a glare but it's cut short when he sneezes. "i'm sick now because of you" but aside from what he says he moves to give me space on the couch and offers me a space under the blanket.

grabbing my book from yesterday i slide under the blanket and settle down next to him. the couch is rather small, the blanket is smaller, there is less then enough space for us. "see, now you've stolen pretty much all of the blanket" tugging playfully on the end of it he pulls it closer

"don't be so fussy, you've already had it for ages." he goes to argue back but Auma chooses that point to walk in.

"now i want you two to behave yourselves and stay on the couch and under the blanket." she places two steaming cups of yellow liquid on the side table. "read as much as you can and i will be back at lunch to make you another drink." patting my shoulder she walks out.

when i looks back at Sting he has a cheeky grins on his face. i try not to feel nervous and look over to where my cup it.

"Can i please have my cup?"

"no" his grin grows.

"why not?"

"i don't feel like it" Shrugging he pulls on the blanket again.

"Fine then" i morph my face out of it's annoyed look and push up onto my knees. leaning over him i grab my cup and sir back again, careful not to spill anything. taking a sip i am suddenly faced with my next dilemma.

i can't keep bending over him every time i want my cup and judging from the look on his face he knows it. swallowing the hot liquid i pull a face, it's sour at first but then sweet. deciding 'fuck it' i lean back over him and place my cup back down. rocking back i let out a squeak of surprise when a hand snakes around my waist and pulls me down against Stings side.

"what? this way we can share the blanket, we can sit comfortably on the couch and you can easily reach you cup" i hate the way my face is red and how hard my heart is beating in my chest from the contact.

"fine" refusing to look at him i spy my book laying on the other arm of the couch. if i move Sting will move his arm and admittedly i don't want to break what we have here. i am sitting lent against Stings chest, one of his legs laid along side me and the back of the couch. his other leg is dangling off the couch. one arm is tucked nicely around my waist. technically i'm sitting between his legs, technically.

sighing i grab a new book off of the pile in front of us and flip to the first page. snuggling into him more i get comfortably surprisingly quick. Sting chuckles when he feels me snuggling in more and his chest moves. damn this can not be good for my heart.

 

 

when Lucy, Rouge and Auma walk back in it takes me a moment too long to realize the position that we're in and what it looks like. but they all pick up on it in less then a second. i tense up and i can tell that Sting notices because he starts to gently rub circles on my wrist with his thumb.

"hey guys, how's training?" his voice is light and uncaring.

"better with out you two and your competitions." Rouge snorts. they don't comment on the way that the two of us are curled up under the blanket together. neither of us move but i don't relax until they've left the house. all through that time Sting doesn't stop rubbing my wrist and in truth i'm glad that he doesn't, it's very relaxing.

"relax a little, your so tensed that it's uncomfortable." shifting on the couch he turns so that his back is against the arm and both of his legs are on the couch. next thing i know both of his arms are around my waist and i'm nestled in-between his legs.

"hey" i complain looking up at him, my head rests in the nook of his neck nicely. he looks at me and his face definitely goes red.

"it was starting to get a little uncomfortable." clearing his throat he looks away. instead of moving away i fix up the blanket so that it is covering the both of us and open my book back up. i get through the first paragraph when a weight on my shoulder and a tickle of my neck stops me.

"Sting" i dag out his name into a whine.

"i finished my book."

"then get a new one"

"but its so far away" he sighs in aspiration. "can't i just read yours" he pouts and i can't stop the flutter in my heart. pretending to think about it i wait until i can trust my voice to work properly.

"fine but keep up" turning the page i begin to read again.

i get to the opposite page when Stings breathing on my neck distracts me. i can't like Sting, that's just an impossible idea. he's Sting, the annoying brat who laughed at me while i was being beaten up. but he's changed, the voice in my head argues back and i know it's right.

maybe this isn't a crush? maybe it's just because i'm happy that we're becoming friends. this is just normal, the way he makes me blush and my heart race.

"hey, you done yet?" oh who am i kidding? i can dismiss the blush as the colds doing but its because of him that my heart is racing so fast.

"y-yeah" choking on the word i turn the page. actually i hadn't finished i had spent the whole time thinking about him. suddenly i'm aware of him, his presence. the way his arms are around my waist, the way his breathing tickles my neck and the way that he smells. 

shaking my head i look back at the book in front of me. this first feelings later.


	17. Limits

"today i'm just going to start with finding your limits" i was excited, this is the first time that i have touched my keys in over a year. "Lucy i want you to summon Virgo and i am going to time to see how long you can keep her gate open for."

"okay"

"this should tell me where your at and how strong your magic is" pulling out Virgo's key i quickly summon her, relishing in the feeling of using my magic again. man i missed this.

"hello princess" Virgo chirps happily.

"hey Virgo, so what do you want me to do now?"

"how you just sit and wait until your power has run out"

"princess?"

"but that could take days" ignoring Virgos concerned look i argue.

"yes which is why i have speed'ed up your power usage"

"how?'

"It doesn't matter how now sit down over there and find something to keep you occupied." not waiting for a reply she turns to Levy and starts to explain what she wants her to do. sighing i walks over to a rock and sit down on top of it.

"whats going on princess?" Virgo comes over and sits down next to me.

"Auma wants to find out how much power i have by seeing how long i can hold open your gate for. she has speed up my power usage so that we're not waiting for days for me to collapse from exhaustion." because i was not going to stop until i had reached my limit.

"Loke's not going to like that." she warns.

"yeah, but i need to prove myself, i'm not as strong as the others so i need to try my hardest." smiling at her i pick up a stick from the ground. "so how about a game of naughts and crosses?"

 

"i am so bored!" i yell in frustration and lay back on the rock looking up at the mid day sky.

"do you want me to perform a dance for you princess?"

"it's okay Virgo. its easier if your not doing anything" Auma was true to her word, on a normal day holding a gate open for five hours would end with only a large headache, not that i have tried it before but.

"princess might i suggest that you take your bracelet off? it might help a little" slipping the bracelet off of my wrist i secure it into my pocket and breath out in relief. for some reason the headache that had been growing stops growing for a moment.

"that didn't help much" i groan and massage my temple.

"i'm afraid that all i can do then is be your cheerleader," something explodes over where Levy is firing spell after spell.

"can i fall asleep?" i question aloud.

"if you fall asleep then i'll automatically go back to the spirit world." groaning i close my eyes and bath in the sun.

"then it's up to you to make sure that i don't fall asleep."

 

"Lucy, don't fall asleep" Virgo pokes my side and i only groan in reply.

"but i'm so tired" blinking my crusting eyes open i look at her but it's almost like i'm looking through a haze.

"its been ten hours, i'm sure you can give up now." shaking my head i push myself up and sit cross legged a top the rock.

"it was the hot chocolate wasn't it?" i ask Auma who was standing in front of us, Leyv was sitting against the rock on the ground. Virgo reaches out to put her hands on my shoulders when i dangerously sway and almost topple off the rock. 

"excuse me?"

"you put the power speeding stuff in the hot chocolate didn't you?" my voice sounds funny to my ears.

"maybe."

"how much did it speed'en me up?" a chuckle escapes my lips at how strange that sounds.

"about five times, how are you feeling?" those words are like a punch to the stomach because i groan and lean to the side to throw up the content of my stomach. "not so good i see"

"my head feels like it's going to explode" i murmer and sway again.

"are you okay to keep going or are you going to pull now?"

"i'm" i breath in deeply. "fine"i can keep going.

"good, Levy?" standing up levy follow Auma away but not before sending me a worried look.

"princess i am worried about you" Virgo stresses having just cleaned up the mess i had made.

"don't be. i'm fineee" i fall to the side, a new pair of arms catch me and i fall against someones chest. 

"big brother?"

"Loke?" i murmur.

"yeah it me Luce" pulling me into his arms he sits down next to me on the rock and lets me rest against him, my head on his shoulder. i don't have the energy nor will to complain.

"what are you doing here?' closing my eyes again i relax.

"Virgo's already explain to me whats going on. she was worried about you so i decided to come and see whats going on" he's here on his own magic at least.

"just make sure that i don't fall asleep" he doesn't reply.

 

turning away from loke i puke my insides out. once i'm finished Loke hugs me close and runs a hand through my hair, muttering to me. i don't hear anything because the pounding in my ears drown everything out.

"Lucy, it's been twelve hours." Loke says right into my ear so that i can hear him. "don't you think it's time to?" the idea of relaxing and letting it all go distracts me and i feel the control slip.

"no" shaking my head i feebly scramble to collect the control again.

"princess please" Virgo begs.

"i. can keep going." i choke out, coughing to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"no you can't Lucy. just let it go" Loke pleads. shaking my head i push away from him.

"be careful Lucy" Levy jumps up off the ground, arms out ready to catch me as i stand up.

"like i said." everything doubles, blurs and sways. "i'm" i cant feel my limbs any more. "fine" the words are hardly out of my mouth before the ground is rapidly approaching me.

"Lucy!" four voices call out in alarm, but Loke the the only one who makes it to my side in time, catching me before i face plant. rolling me onto my back he moves the hair out of my face.

"it's okay Luce, everything alright." my head lolls to the side and i watch as Virgo fades away, giving my one last smile. before everything goes black i hear Loke talking.

"you did great"

 

3rd person POV

Loke carries a sleeping Lucy in his arms up to the house. Sting and rouge watch as levy directs him to her bed. Rouge raises a eye to levy who shakes her head. After a minute Loke exits and faces Auma. 

"How could you ask that of her?" His voice is dangerously low and there is a large sence of power coming fro him. 

"She wants to get stronger. This is all her. She could have pulled out earlier if she wanted too."

"Yes but she didn't and she wouldn't. You know that she just won't give up like that" 

"She would if she had to"

"I understand how you think this'll make her stronger but you've got to consider her Well being." Loke takes a step closer to the old lady.

"I have. You don't need to worry about Lucy Leo. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

"Lucy wants to get stronger. She's willing to pay what ever price there is to achieve that. Are you?" A tense silence falls as the two stare each other down. 

"Loke" Lucy croaks from the doorway, having woken up to the yelling and come to investigate. Instantly his face softens and his posture slacks. 

"You should be resting" he quickly makes his way over to her. 

"I'm fine. Just a little spent, you don't need to worry about me" Loke rolls his eyes at her and gently touches her shoulder as if to hold her up.

"Yes i do but, It's just.. do your remember Karen?" he finishes softly so that only Lucy could here. Lucy stiffens. Karen, Loke's previous wizard.

"It's okay. Now go, you need to get your energy back as well." Loke stares her down for a minuet, as if he was making sure that she was okay and alive before he nods.

"get some rest" he advises before vanishing.

"That's quite a spirit you've got there." Aura comments with a pleased smile. 

"That's Loke for you. He's fairly protective." 

"After all you two have been through I'm not surprised. i mean you are the reason that he's even a celestial spirit now anyway," Levy steps forwards and props Lucy up.

"what do you mean by that Levy?" Auma raises an eyebrow. Levy looks to Lucy, silently asking for her permission to tell the story.

"well Leo was banished from from the celestial spirit world after he caused his former owner to die. if a spirit doesn't go back to the spirit world then they will slowly die and fade away in to nothingness. Leo was just about to fade away when Lucy found him. she managed to catch the attention of the celestial spirit king and summon him as well as the nine other zodiac spirit she had. in the end she managed to convince the Celestial spirit king to give Leo his place as leader of the Zodiacs back and allowed him into the spirit realm." everybody is silent after hearing the story.

"wow that's quite something" Sting comments, breaking the silence.

"yes and I would suggest that you four don't satay up to much longer." Aura warns before walking away with a thoughtful face and she disappears into her room. 

"You need to get to bed Lucy" 

"Yeah I know. And you probably shouldn't stay up to much longer either." Pulling away from her friend Lucy makes her way back to bed. 

"I have a few questions" Sting starts looking slightly confused and mildly worried. 

"Aura made Lucy hold open Virgo's gate until her magic ran out."

"That makes sense. The longer she can hold the gate open for the stronger she is" rouge theorized. 

"Yeah but still. That is pretty harsh." The concern on Stings face causes the other two to share a knowing look. "Forcing her to keep going until every last bit of her magic has gone."

"No one ever said that it was going to be easy."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't you worry, I'll look after Lucy" levy reassures and turns back into the room. 

"one more question, whats this about a Celestial spirit king?" Rouge asked before levy could leave.

"he's the king of all the celestial spirits and extremely powerful. I've heard that not even the best celestial spirit wizards can summon him for long, if that at all." smiling over her shoulder at he boys she explains. "now i'm exhausted. good night"

"what? but it's not even dark yet" Sting exclamation goes to dead ears.


	18. Don't over work yourself

3rd person POV

when Levy had woken up this morning she had gone to drag Lucy out of bed like she normally did only to find that Lucy wasn't there. that was surprising because normally Lucy was still asleep before she got up.

walking out of their room she scans the room in front of her looking for a certain blond. the only blond that she finds however is sting standing with Rouge and Auma. "are you ready Lev?" Rouge questions looking at her worriedly. 

"yeah" she draws out suspiciously scanning the room again. "you guy haven't happened to see Lucy this morning have you?"

"nope" a chorus of no answers her.

"maybe she's already there?" Sting offers.

"well it wouldn't be first" Rouge rolls his eyes. it's true that Lucy had been leaving late in the night quite often lately but she would be back by the time everyone woke up.

"lets just go find her then"

 

When they reach the waterfall Lucy is already sitting atop the rock. The water swirl around her like it's flowing on air. Her face is scrunched up in concentration. The four of them stop at the edge of the water and watches. Wind begins to circle even faster around her and she groans. Expelling as much energy as possible. 

Her hands are clenched in fists. Beads of seat drop down the side of her face as the lake below her begins to churn. Drawing close to her limit Lucy give one big push before relaxing. Breathing heavily she attempts to catch her breath.

"Lucy!" Levy calls out waving a arm. 

"Levy?" Lucy opens her eyes and spots the group. Uncrossing her legs Lucy pushes herself up slowly into a stand. 

"Careful Lucy" Auma calls out as Lucy sways a little. Legs buckling Lucy's eyes drift closed and she falls forwards. landing with a splash in the water below her white blur rushes forwards as sting jumps in after her. Only bubbles break the surface for a while before he emerges with Lucy in his arms. Walking out he places Lucy down on a Even price of ground and pushes her hair out of her face and bends down to listen for her breathing.

"I never though you where the heroic kind of guy" Rouge teases. 

"I'm not."

"She's okay, there no injuries. She must have just passed out." Auma concludes.

"How long has she been here?" Levy questions out loud. 

"That does not matter" Auma says rather briskly. "Let Lucy rest, we will wake her up before we head back. Don't think you'll be getting out of this." There's a crease of worry on Auma's forehead. Know how hard lucy had been pushing herself will all the extra tracing she had been doing, she was worried. 

 

Lucy's POV

when i woke up it was to fresh grass and the smell of water, it was oddly calming. what was even better though was when i opened my eyes and saw Sting sitting under the waterfall. he looked so calm and peaceful.

then, as if he can feel my gaze on him, he opens his eyes and meets my stare. we watch each other for a minuet before he smiles with his teeth and waves. my heart flutters at his cute smile and actions. sitting up i move my hair out of my face and look around.

my cloths are wet. i must have fallen in after i blacked out. sighing out of annoyance i stand up and wobble a little as my head swarms. taking deep breaths i wait a moment to collect my self, closing my eyes and breathing out through my nose.

once the dizziness had washed over and the blood has returned to my legs i open my eyes again and see Stings worried face. smiling in reassurance i make my way over to a rock that over looks the lake.

sitting down on the edge of it i pull my shirt off, underneath I've got a sports bra on. twisting my shirt over the edge i watch as the water drips off of it. i should have been able to go on for longer, it's not good enough, i'm not good enough.

"Lucy!" my head snaps up at the sound of my name. everyone is already down from the waterfall and waiting for me. pulling my shirt back on i stand up and walk over.

"morning guys" greeting them i wave a little and follow them back down the path to the house.

"how long have you been up for?" Levy's starts off the interrogation. 

"don't know, some time before the sun came up." in truth i didn't know the exact time, Auma had taught us how to tell what the time was from the sun and moon but i hadn't bothered to look. but i had left sometime around midnight, i think. 

i had gone tot he top of the mountain and called on Loke, we chatted for a little until i fell asleep. i woke up a couple of hours later and the moon was starting to go down. it was then that i had retreated down to the rocks to practice.

"Lucy if you keep getting up at unholy hours of the day i am going to put a guard outside to keep you inside." Auma threatens and Rouge snigers.

"yeah, you should do that. put her on house arrest." glaring at him i poke my tongue out.

"i will if she keep on getting up at midnight" sending me an accusing look over her shoulder she enforces her idea.

"okay okay, i get the idea" ducking under a branch i make a note to remember to be quieter next time i sneak away.

 

 

slipping out of my bed i creep over to levy's bed to make sure that she's asleep. frowning i move closer only to find that the bed is empty. moving aside the blanket i double cheek and find it completely empty.

turning away i quietly pad over to the window only to find that unlatched. pushing it open i creep out. walking around the house i go to the front where the training area is.

there. in the moon light levy i attacking a training dummy with all she's got. she doesn't hear me when i walk up behind her. "Levy?" she jumps and the spell that she was just about to fire goes off and to my direction. 

with out even thinking i hold out a hand and absorb it, not missing the way she cringes. Auma has taught us how to fire off pure energy or power balls, something that every wizard can do but can be quite powerful if practiced.

"Lucy! you scared me. what are you doing up?"

"what am i doing up?" raising an eyebrow i watch as she shuffles. "what are you doing up?"

"i doesn't matter, you should go back to bed"

"i'll go back to bed when you do" there's something wrong here. "what are you doing up Levy?" my tone is serious and i can see it in her eyes that she knows that i mean business.

"i'm training." she gestures to the dummy, "is there a problem with that?"

"yes, why are you training?"

"what do you mean yes? you do it so why is it a problem for me to do it?" there bite to her words.

"i don't do this" gesturing to the dummy and her i continue. "i don't leave during the night to train"

"well then what do you do?" she narrows her eyes at me.

"anything but training"

"well then what where you doing this morning?"

"okay, so sometimes i will let of some energy but that's about all i do." its obvious that she doesn't believe me. "but why are you out here training?" she doesn't answer and i don't budge, waiting for her to break i don't back down.

"to get better, why else?" turning way from me she starts firing energy at the dummy again.

"why do you need to do extra training to get better? Auma is already training us to the point where we're collapsed on the ground." no answer. "Levy please. whats going on?" taking a step closer i soften my voice. "why are you doing this?"

"because Lucy" turning she purposely fires a round of shots at me, on instinct i absorb them all. "because of that. the three of you have these amazing and powerful ability's and i have this weak and lame power" her voice crack at the end and she blinks away tears.

"Levy," i say softly watching her.

"no Lucy. i was fine when we weren't doing power stuff because we where all on the same level. but now? now i am so many levels below you guys that it's not even funny." like and idiot i stand there dumbstruck. "and there's nothing that you can do to change that. i came here to get better but it just feels like your all laughing at me."

"Levy." i snap. "we do not laugh at you." walking closer i watch the fragile and shaking girl in front of me. "if anything it's the opposite of that." confusion flickers over her face. "Levy" i sigh her name. "i know for a fact that the guys fear you, heck i fear you." 

she opens her mouth to resort but i cut her off. "you are smart, resourceful, intelligent and quick-thinking. not to mention that you can literally create anything out of thin air. you figure out our weakness's and ways to beat us in less then a minuet you can calculate which way we're going to go or what we're going to do before we even know ourselves." locking our eyes i move closer. "this isn't you lev"

"what use is all of that? yeah sure i know what your going to do but there isn't anything i can do to stop that."

"well then you have to find a way. get even better at reading the opponent and figuring their moves, figure out everything about them, how to beat them, their weakness, what their going to do and use that against them. you aren't the girl that over powers them you out-smart your opponents. and if it counts for anything i think that's a pretty scary thought because there's nothing that can do against an opponent that knows everything about me. who knows what i'm going to do before i do." she cracks a smile.

"i suppose your right."

" no i am right. go on say it." she tries to hold back a smile.

"yes Lucy you are right."

"good, then stop this and come back inside.i think i know just the book that you need to read. and i'm not telling you to stop training, i'm just saying that you don't need to stress and worry over it, physical power is not your strength." sighing he walks up and hugs me.

"thanks Luce, i really needed to hear that."

"hey, that's what friends are for right?"

"yeah." pulling away she steps about an arm length away. "and now it's my turn. you need to stop exhausting yourself like you did this morning." now i'm the one shuffling awkwardly.

"but the spirit king said-"

"i don't care what he said, if that is what he's telling you to do then stuff him. you are only going to end up injuring yourself." crossing her arms over her chest she stares me down. "but i know that that isn't what he's telling you to do, all of the extra training that your doing, how hard your pushing yourself, that's all you." true. "and i want you to stop it, stop the extra training, stop the pushing yourself 'till you collapse. stop all of this extra stuff." i open and close my mouth, probably looking like a frog, before looking down in shame.

"okay, i'll go back to normal and you'll go back to being yourself. okay?"

"deal." relaxing i pull her back to the house, as we're walking another thought occurs to me.

"did you really think that we where laughing at you?"

"yeah, that is kind of what if felt like." scratching the back of her neck she looks down.

"we would never laugh at you Lev, your one of us. your part of the family and family always look out for each other." then smiling i add on another bit. "but i was laughing at You and Rouge's pathetic attempt at being causal around each other. i mean really" laughing i feel the mood lighten. "you should just confess already and go out" Levy chuckles and playfully wack my arm. "ow! i don't know what you where talking about before but that hurt" rubbing the sore spot i pout.

her face crinkles as a smile crosses her face and she laughs, a proper belly laugh.at first i'm surprised. it's been a while since I've heard that sound. but pretty quickly i find myself joining in.

"i will confess when you admit your feelings." giving me a pointed look she wipes away tears of joy.

"i don't know what your talking about." flustered i look away to try hide my heating face.

"yeah, sure you don't"


	19. Guard bird

Unlatching the window I let it gently swing open as the cool air breezes past. Stepping up I squat on the Ledge before softly jumping down. Looking around I run forwards towards the trees. Like I have done numerous times before. 

whenever i cant sleep and am missing my spirits i go to the highest mountain and summon them. From the corner of my eyes I see something move and freeze. Scanning the area I don't dare move. I wait, one second, two seconds, three. Nothing.

Taking a deep breath I start running again, I'm halfway to the trees now just a little further and I'm home free. 

Three quarters of the way. 

30 meters

25

20 

"Arghhhh" I cry out in surprise as something grabs onto my shoulders and lifts me off the ground. I scream in terror and thrash but the talons don't let go. Looking up I get a flinch if the bird. It's black with huge wings, the only thing that you could see where the grey eyes, the rest blended in with the night. i scream in terror.

It starts to fly, moving away from the woods and towards the house. "No, no, no, no, No!" Screech. "Help!" Kicking I try to free myself. We approach the house, he's going to go over. "Somebody! Hel-" my cry for help is cut short as the talons let go and sends me screaming back through the window and into my bed room. Landing with a loud thud against the far wall I groan in pain. 

"What is that?" Levy yells surprised as she look up at the sky, my screaming must have woken her up.

"That's what I would like to know" from across the room the door swings open and Sting and Rouge stand there looking worried. 

"What's going on here?"

"We heard screaming" they walk in and look between where Levy is standing at the window to me on the floor. 

"That would have been me." I admit sheepishly.

"Ah so I see that you have met Reggie." Out of nowhere Auma shuffles into the door way. 

"You mean that thing has a name?" She gives me a disapproving look and the bird screeches. Flinching I shuffle away from the window. 

"Don't worry, Reggie's not going to hurt you. He's my new night guard. To stop people from sneaking away at night." She gives me a pointed look. "i did warn you"

"Again Lucy?" Rouge looks down at me disappointed. Next to him Sting wears a small smile but once he sees me watching he frowns. Sighing I pick myself up and shrug. 

"I couldn't sleep." That was partly true. 

"what was with the screaming though?" Sting questions looking out of the window. but it's too dark to see anything, especially a jet black bird.

"run to the woods and you'll find out" i challenge. he's only in his pj's, a singlet top that showed off his nicely toned arms and a pair of shorts.

"okay then" taking up the challenge he steps up onto the widow ledge and jumps outside. watching in amusement i wait a couple of seconds before a very girlish scream echo through the space and next thing we know Sting comes flying through the window.

"wow" Rouge stares out the window at the bird as it fly's away.

"ow!" Sting groans and sits back against the wall. "what is that?"

"Reggie is a rare species of birds, he has been with my family for generations." then she adds more to herself then us. "i think he might be immortal or something because he doesn't seem to age."

"how and i supposed to get past that?" i deadpan.

"your not." she gives me an annoyed look. "you are supposed to stay in bed and sleep, like a normal person."

"don't you have your lessons with the spirit king king in your sleep?" Levy brings up.

"yes, but..." the god slaying training had been going on for a long time now but all that we're doing is the same thing over and over again.

"no buts, you should be sleeping. you all should be" she points an accusing finger at the four of us. "now off you go, bed!" turning on her heel she stalks back to her room.

"stay in bed and go to sleep" Rouge turns on me and crosses his arms.

"fine" i hold my hands up in surrender and slip back under my covers. "now shoo." waving them away i watch their retreating figure until they are out of sight. "hang on,"

"turn the light off!" Levy yells after them but neither return to turn it off.

"you could have at least closed the door!" i call out.

"sorry!" a feint call replies.

"great, levy?"

"i ain't getting up"

"well i don't want to" we both groan simultaneously. "hang on" grabbing a sneaker off of the ground next to my bed i aim at the light switch. throwing poorly i watch it flying through the air and miss the target by a meter.

"careful" Levy hisses. picking up the next shoe i aim again, extending my arm i send it flying and i miss again.

"darn," i turn to levy "it's your turn"

"watch and learn" picking up her own shoes she aims the first one, throwing it forwards i watch it fly through the air. 

"luck throw" i grumble when it hits dead on and the light switches off.

"just go to sleep"


	20. An old friend

"Sting, Rouge, you two will be facing off against Lucy" this was the first time Aura had allowed the boys to attend the girls training sessions. 

"Two against one? This should be easy" Sting cracks his knuckles and grins in anticipation. 

"Begin"

"Leo, Virgo." Lucy shoots out her hand, two fingertips glow golden and The two celestial spirits appear. Auma had taught me how to summon spirits without using my keys, instead i focus my energy in a different finger for each spirit. the celestial spirit king helped me to complete that little trick.

"She didn't even need to use her keys" Rouge almost sounds impressed. 

"How you doing Lucy," Loke tries to act smooth. 

"Are we taking on theses two princess?"

"Yes, just try not to hurt them too badly" loke wears a matching grin to Sting. 

"Finally I have waiting for a excuse to fight you two" Loke and sting clash while rouge and Virgo face off. Their almost evenly matched, sting and rouge seem to have the upper hand though.

Countless shots later the four of them stand puffing, covers in scratches and bruises.   
"Is that the best you've got Blondie?" Loke only just manages to jump out of the way of one of stings blasts. 

"No, I'm only going easy on you." Taking a stable stance Lucy holds out her hand. "Eclipse!" Her eyes glow as she turns her hand over, palm up. Like and Virgo a surrounded in a golden light. Once the light fades the two eclipse counterparts stand in their place. 

"Now the fun can really begin" Virgo chuckles, her whip in hand. Lucy concentrates, trying to stay in control and not letting the counterparts take over. Loosing control would mean releasing the eclipse versions back into the world without a stable leash. 

But as long as she remains in control she can command them and keep the normal counterparts active inside their heads.

Loke once described it as having a mental fight. Their fighting against their counterparts for control, Lucy is the once who holds eclipse back and allows them to fight and maintain control.   
When they clash this time, their equal, if not better then the two dragon slayers. 

"Even Natsu could hardly take down Leo in this form." Grabbing her whip Lucy looks for a chance to get in a couple of blows herself. A blast between Leo and Sting explodes and whips up dust. Leo hardly has a scratch on him but sting looks a little worn out. 

Having all her attention on the fights Lucy fails to notice as Rouges shadows appears behind her. A swift kick to the back breaks her attention. Going sprawling to the ground she gaps as Virgos eyes glow. 

"No! Virgo I close your gate." She doesn't leave. Using all of her energy to keep Leo in control Lucy turns to face Rouge. Pretend to be in control. "Now you've made a mistake." Wiping her mouth she lashes out her whip. 

Maybe stalling will give her a chance to gain control over Virgo again. Rouge dodged her attacks, running forwards moving faster then she can keep up. With a swift kick rouge gets rid of the whip, sending it flying away. Virgo's whips snaps in between them and the two only just jump out of the way in time. 

Ditching rouge Lucy sprints over to Virgo. Pushing off the ground she flips over Virgo's head. While in the air she places a thumb and finger in Virgos forehead. "Return" in a flash the normal Virgo is back.

"I'm sorry princess" she apologized and before Lucy can tell her that it's not her fault she vanishes. Landing Lucy grabs her whips up from where it landed. 

"I knew that I could get you to break your concentration" Rouge pulls a black sword out of the air. Lucy uses her whip as the two face off. Another explosion throws everyone off their feet as Loke and Sting collide. Afraid of loosing control again Lucy waves her hand to Leo. 

"Thanks for your help Loke, go rest" he vanished and Lucy faces the two dragon slayers. 

"That quite a trick you've got there" Sting wipes away a trickle of blood from his mouth. It's three on one as they use weapons and fists to fight. Lucy stays on defence as the two boys go on attack. When her whip is kicked away again she doesn't try to retrieve it. Instead pulls out her own sword from thin air. 

 

they where all fairly evenly matched. but nothing really gets interesting until Rouge uses his shadow powers to disappear and Sting fires a light blast at me. grinning in expectation i dodge both attacks and jump back. 

"white dragon roar" holding both hands out i absorb the blast while keeping an eye on Rouge. the dragon blast is weak, he isn't using all of his power. just like i thought Rouge makes a move and disappears into the shadows.

waiting a couple of seconds i duck out of the trail of the blast and let it fire over me. it goes past me and i watch it but as his reaches the edge of the trees i spots something moving. a figure jumps out of the trees and my eyes widen in surprise as Rouge appears next to him and flips him to the ground.

there is a commotion before Rouge pulls the figure up and pushes him over to us, pretty fast i recognize who it is, Axon, from the town.

"Axon?" Sting had apparently recognized him too.

"hey Sting, Lucy" he waves awkwardly.

"what are you doing here?" looking over at Auma i see Levy explaining who this intruder is.

"well i was bored so i decided to see what you guys where doing" he says it like it's one of the easiest thing to say.

"how do you- how did you get here?"

"i have my ways." is all he says simply.

"hello young man, it's nice to meet the guy who helped my Students out" Auma greets kindly, walking up to him and taking his hands in hers. before he can even react he's being flipped around and slammed into the ground. "but i don't care how much you've helped my students. i do not appreciate strangers in my pocket dimension,"

"damn" Sting huffs and steps up next to me.

"yeah"

"sorry" Axon groans in pain.

"how did you find this pace?"

"i saw them leave through a door last time so i went through the same door and bam! here i am" he coughs out.

"and why are you here?"

"um, hang on" he rolls onto his front and holds his stomach, choking the shock out of his system. "Max, wanted to see you guys. something about a wizards that came to town looking suspicious. apparently he's been saying your names" sitting back he points at Levy and i.

we share a look of surprise, then we look to Sting and Rouge then to Auma. a question in our eyes.

"fine, go to town and see what this is all about. but be back before sun down" wiping her hands on her pants she walks back up to the house.

"sweet!"

"Lets go before she changes her mind"

 

"hey man, long time no see" Sting and max fist bump. Axon had lead us to the base, taking a slight detour to get us some clokes that covered out faces and bodies. saying something about being discreet, then going straight to Max.

"sure has been. you guys should visit. i know that there are a few guys wanting try their hand at a rematch with Lucy" he winks at me and i smile smugly.

"Axon said that you wanted to talk?" Rouge gets straight to the point.

"yes, we caught this guy looking around the town acting all suspicious so we brought him in." the image of how i was brought in arises in my head and i shiver. "then he started to talk about two girls, Lucy and Levy so i thought that you two might now him."

"have you talked to him?" Levy frowns, trying to figure out who it could be.

"yes, He says he's on a request."

"What guild is he from?" 

"Fairy tail" a heavy silence falls. 

"Who in this town had the nerve to send a request to a fairy?" venom drops from Levy's words, filled with hate. 

"that is what i was hoping you could figure out" pointing down the hallway he leads us down it and to a set of stairs. we make it to the bottom and Max pulls out a key for the stone door now in front of us. "just talk to him and try to get whatever information you can.

putting the key in the lock he opens the door and the groups step in. Chained to the wall is a defeated Grey, i stiffen at the sight, suddenly glad for the hood covering my face. Sting steps forwards from next to me but making a quick decision i stop him. placing a hand on his chest. this is something that Levy i need to deal with.

"Who sent you here?" Grey watches me with dull eyes, so different to how they used to be. they used to always have this spark of determination in them.

"I don't know. But I didn't come here for any mission" he admits sullenly. 

"How could you not know who requested you?" Rouge who stands to the side speaks up. 

"He said that the money would be delivered to the bank once I had done the job."

"You said the job wasn't the only reason you where here" levy steps up next to me and i can practically hear the suspense in the air. 

"I'm looking for a friend, Well a sister." He laughs a manic laugh. "Well actually it's two friends. Two girls." The atmosphere is deadly. 

"What are their names?" Sting asks for me.

"Lucy and Levy" in less then a second i have my sword in hand and have Pushed Grey up on the wall to hold it to his throat. max whistles impressively from the doorway.

"What could you possibly want with them?" A spark of hope lights in his otherwise dull eyes. 

"Do you know them?"

"Answer the question!"

"I want to join them" that answer catches me off guard and my grip loosens as Grey looks down at me with no shame. "They where hurt by someone who they and I thought where good friends. Because of that they left my guild." Grey laughs drily. "I kicked his ass into next month when I found out what he had done."his face softens "Please, Lucy is like a little sister to me. I-I can't keep going on like this." his eyes gloss over and i can feel my resolve breaking "I've searched everywhere for her, for them." The defeat in his eyes is clear. "I just want my little sister back" pulling away from him i raise my sword. Grey closes his eyes and Levy steps forwards as if to stop me. Slicing down i cuts the chains, drop the sword and fly into his arms. Pulling him into a tight embrace i lets my hood fall off.

"I'm sorry"

"Lucy?" Grey chokes.

"It's me." He hugs back and They bury their heads into each other shoulder. Tears streaming down their cheeks. "I'm sorry"

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I let natsu do this to you, I should have stopped him."

"It's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

"Yes it is my fault. I knew natsu was close to snapping, I shouldn't have taken that job. Then I would have been there to protect you."

"Yeah well that's all in the past now so let's leave it there." Grey had been away on a job when the whole thing went down, but he had been protecting me since it had started.

"Yeah okay" the two pull apart and levy walks up next to Lucy with her hood pulled down. "I'm glad to see the two of you are okay." he look over at Sting and Rouge and his eyes go wide.

"it's a long story, why don't we go and catch up?"

"yeah that sounds like a good idea." steadying him i look over to Max to find him watching us with a bemused expression.

"do you mind?"

"nope, it's annoying having to look after prisoners. but if you do find anything about who sent hat request"

"we will tell you, don't worry dude" Sting pats his shoulder as a good bye before walking out of the dungeon like room. 

"if you need us" Rouge starts and looks up the stars at where Axon is waiting. "he knows where to find us" Max nods in confirmation.

"come one, i want to hear all about whats happened since we left." levy demands excitedly and we all step out of the dim room.


	21. A new guild

Grey had ended up staying at the town for a week, which he spent visiting us and joining in with our training. Auma was impressed to say the least, not that she shouldn't be. Grey's powers has grown immensely since we last saw him. she even told him that he was welcomed around here whenever he wanted to visit.

He said the same things about us. the look of amazement when we showed him how good we where and how much we've improved, it was pretty good. But then it got to the end of the week and he had to leave.

he had to go back and make sure that 'fairytail was still in one piece', was what he said. apparently fairytail had pretty much split into two sides, the nice side and the bad side, he was what kept both sides from fighting.

before he left he said something though, he said that he was surprised that i didn't join another guild. which got me thinking and an idea formed inside my head.

 

standing in the door way i watch my three friends laugh together in the living room. i had just talked to Auma, asking for her permission for an idea that had been circling around in my head for a long time now.

Levy sits leaning against Rouge as he gently runs his hands through her hair. The two of them are good for each other, i hope that one day i -, no don't tease yourself with these fantasy's.

Rouge had finally gotten up the confidence to ask Levy to be his girlfriend. it was pretty sudden but i cant say that i didn't see it coming. it was the day after Grey had left, it was our day off so we had gone into town.

Rouge had told me that he was going to do it and asked me to distract Sting so that thee two of the could have some alone time. i instantly agreed and dragged Sting over to a merchandise stall.

and we didn't see the two of them until they returned to the house later that night. i could tell from the way that they where both ginning that he had asked and that she had said yes.

"Lucy!" Sting calls out and beckons me over. my calmness of watching them is replaced with worry and stress. standing tall i take a deep breath to calm myself and walk over.

"is everything okay Luce? you look worried" Levy picks up on my unease immediately.

"well actully i need to talk to you guys about something" quickly they all catch onto the serious tone of my voice and the playful mood is gone.

"sure, what is it?" Rouge mentions for me to go on.

"I've had this idea floating around my head for a while now and recently i have talked to Auma about it but i was wondering what you guys where going to do after we've finished training here?"

"i haven't really thought about it" Levy announces after a moments silence.

"the only thing i have thought about doing is going back to Sabertooth to show up everybody who laughed at me, but from there. nothing" we all turn to Sting who is the only one not to have answered.

"join a guild maybe? i used to think that i would join Fairytail but after what you two have told me i don't think i'm ever going there again. unless its to bash up someone" despite myself i laugh. "why do you ask?"

"i had this idea" i start, my nerves are a little less jumpy now that i know that their not planning on doing anything after this. but still i look down at the ground when i speak. "to make a Guild." looking up i watch their reactions. Sting looks surprised, Rouge looks impressed and levy is smiling and beaming at me. "a guild here in this pocket dimension. i have already got Auma's permission for it, she even agreed to be the guild leader if i get the three of you to agree." 

my confidence grows as their expressions change from surprise to smiles. "we would accept and offer positions to the people who have been hurt and thrown aside. those like us who have been betrayed and hurt and laughed out. we would take them in and offer them a home." smiling i add on one last piece. "a family"

"that a great idea Lucy!" levy squeals and jumps up to hug me.

"I'm in" Sting agrees and i turn to Rouge ready to beg him to say yes but it turns out that i don't really need to.

"i suppose i have nothing else to do anyway" he says but with a smile on his face so i don't worry much.

"yes!" squealing i pull them all in for a group hug.

"who whose going to be the master of the guild?"

"Auma. she agreed to be the guild master if you three agreed to join." i look over at the doorway where i was just standing, knowing that Auma is out there right now listening in.

"okay then, what are we going to call ourselves? and whats our mark going to be? and our base?" Sting fires off questions.

"this would be our base" levy puts in. "it can go any where and we are never short of resources, there plenty of space and we don't have to worry about other people."

"and as for the gild mark." Rouge hold out his arm and shows off the mark that we got the first day coming here. the mark that allowed us to enter this pocket dimension. 

i wonder if Axon has also got a mark, since he's been in here. i make a mental note to ask him next time we see him.

"that's a good idea, that way only people part of the guild can access the guild hall." i catch onto his train of thought. 

"and a name?" we all go silent, thinking about it for a moment.

"i think Lucy should come up with the name" Sting announces his opinion. 

"yeah Luce, this was your idea so you should be the one to choose the guilds name." three pairs of eyes look to me.

i had already though of a name for a guild, after all this idea has been floating around my head for a while now. i just wasn't sure if they would like it. taking a deep breath i splurt out the name i had come up with.

"Dreamtime." it was weird name but i liked it, everything that has happened is like a dream come true. and we have actually be in each others dreams before.

"Dreamtime" Rouge hums in thoughtfulness. "well it sounds cool and practical."

"i like it" Levy slings an arm over my shoulders. 

"great! then it's settled. we are now the Dreamtime guild"

"hey what about me? don't i get a say in weather or not i like the name?" Sting pouts.

"sure go ahead but your opinion isn't going to change anything, its already majority yes." Rouge tries and fails to hide the side smirk on his face.

"humph, for the record i was going to say that i think it's a very nice name for our guild." crossing his arms he acts like a child, turning his chin up at his friend.

smiling to myself i catch his eye and don't look away.

this was good, this was the start of something amazing.

"how about we toast marshmallows in celebration of the occasion?" Auma offers from the door.

"yes! marshmallows" Sting jumps up and looks back at me, offering me a hand up. "you coming?"

"wouldn't miss it for the world" accepting his offer i let him pull me up. we don't let go for each others hand until we're sitting down in front of the fire.


	22. The new member

"Levy! Lucy!" levy and i where just relaxing on the patio of the house when Axon comes bounding down the path way waving a sheet of paper in his hand. the boys where off with Auma doing their dragon slaying training, so it was just the two of us.

"Axon?"

"is everything all right?" steeping down from the decking we walk up to meet him, he nearly runs past us in his excitement. 

"Look" shoving the paper in out faces he looks excitedly between us. Taking the paper away from my face i hold it out for both levy and i to read.

THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! reads the title and instantly i know exactly what i'm holding. a quick scan of the rest of the paper confirms my suspicions. it's the poster inviting all guild to submit a team to participate. 

"Can we?' he asked looking like a child whose parent had just brought them to the biggest amusement park ever.

"hold up, first off what do you mean we? your not even part of the guild"

"yeah but." he shuffles awkwardly. "i was hoping that maybe you would let me join?" i look at Levy and she looks at me.

"you want to join Dreamtime?" he nods.

"yeah, and not just so that you will have enough people to enter the games but because i really want to. i know that you said that your guild is strictly only for people who have been neglected but i fit that category." then he add. "don't it?"

"do you?"

"yeah well my dad's dead and my mum's left, so i have been living on the streets since i was seven. i don't really have any connections and since a couple of months ago i was just living life day by day." this is the first that we have ever heard of this. "but then you guys showed up and suddenly i had something to look forwards to, i had friends that where loyal unlike the other people that i have met who only wanted me for my skills."

up until now i hadn't realized how hard of a life Axon has had. and with the look that he's giving us now it's quite hard to say no.

are you thinking what i'm thinking? Levy's voice echos in my head.

i say we let him into the guild but ask the other and think about the games for now. i reply.

we should probably ask them about letting Axon into the guild anyways she points out.

good point 

"hey are you two doing that telepathic thing again?" Axon doesn't look mad just worried. "i know that this is really sudden so if you need time." he takes a step back and before i know what i'm doing i reach other and grab him arm, almost to stop him from running away.

"Axon wait."

"we would love to have you in the guild, but first we have to ask the others. and you have to ask Auma." he smiles gratefully but also a little worriedly. 

"but what if she says no? Auma doesn't really like me"

"it's not that Auma doesn't like you, she just doesn't trust you. but i'm sure that you can grow on her like you already have."

"yeah but-"

"she's not going too say no Axon, plus. how do you know she's going to deny you if you can't ask?" Levy reasons with him.

"okay so where is she?"

"you want to ask her now?" i ask a little taken back.

"yeah, before i loose my nerve. that woman scares me." ever since Auma flipped him when he first came here he's been scared of her. even though he comes nearly every day and even though she's started teaching him how to fight. he's still scared of her.

"come on then" Levy laughs and leads him in the direction of where they guys where training. sometimes when we're bored we'll go and watch them train and they'll watch us.

"don't worry, you've got this" patting his shoulder i walk next to the two of them.

"you sure?"

"yep" i pop the p.

"what is she dose say yes?" he dose the thing where when he's nervouse he'll fiddle his fingers. "what then?"

"well i suppose you will get the guild mark" we figured out that you only get the mark if the elder of the dimension grants it to you, the mark allows you to find the door to the dimension. but if you enter without the elder granting you the mark you can not find the door after it's moved again.

"and then maybe you will move in to the house and I've with us" i add on.

"and train." 

"and go on missions with us" since we're a guild now Auma has put up a request board int he town where whenever a request is put on it it will automatically portal to a similar on inside the house. we only get small missions, nothing too big and always inside the town.

"so i will really be one of you then"

"yep." we walk out of the trees into the clearing were we can see the two guys firing blast after blast at a target. "but first you have to get her permission" nodding over to where Auma is watching from a safe distance i nudge him over.

"maybe i should wait. until she's finished teaching." sighing Levy points back over to the boys where Auma was making hand signals to them. they both relax and starts walking over to us.

"she's finished."

"now go" pushing him along i lock eyes with Auma to let her know that he wants to talk. giving him one last push i let him walk the rest of the way over. watching him walk over i step back over to the other three.

"it's about time he asked" i pick up on the end of the conversation and Rouges sentence.

"wait you knew that he wanted to be in the guild?" Levy looks up at her boyfriend from where his arm is over her shoulders.

"it was more of a guess, i could see the way that he looked at us and this place." we all look over to the pair. Axon looks like he wants to run away and hide and Auma just looks confused.

"sounds like he's started to ramble" Sting announces.

"don't listen in" telling him off i elbow his side.

"but i want to know what she says" he whines.

"what do you have in your hand Luce?" Rouge changes the subject in an attempt to keep our minds off whats going on over there.

"oh, it's just a poster that Axon gave us" holding it up i show it off to them. i watch their faces as they read. Sting looks excited, Rouge looks amused. honestly i don't know how i feel about it. i want to go but in a way i'm scared. i don't want what happened last time to happen again.

"but first we need to see if Auma says yes." Levy warns. "we need five people to make a team so he'll be out fifth."

"if he joins"

"when he joins" i glare at Sting and he shrugs.

"has he stopped rambling?" i ask anxiously.

"i thought you said to stop listening?" he teases and i pull a face.

"i think we both know that you are still listening." i know that he's still listening because that's what i would do and lately I've learnt that we both think the same.

"he's stopped talking, he's waiting to hear her answer" deciding that they need some privacy i tap into our focus link and dim down his super hearing. Auma taught us how to access the link between focus' and how to enhance and dim down the other ability's. "What? hey!" he glares at me.

"they deserve their privacy" i give him a pointed look.

"shh, their coming over" spinning around i instantly look at Axons face. he's smiling, grinning even.

"she said yes!" he yells excitedly as soon as they are in ear shot.

"that's great" jumping forwards i pull him into a hug.

"welcome to the family" Levy congratulates and pulls him into a hug after I've let go.

"about time you asked" Rouge and Axon fist bump followed by Sting ruffling his hair.

"it's going to be fun having another guy around here"

"thanks guys, now when do i get my guild mark?"

"your mark will appear the next time you enter the pocket dimension." Auma informs. "you will also officially move in tomorrow. that is if you want to"

"yeah, i just don't know if i can wait that long." he jokes.

"it's not even that long, it's mid day already and my guess is that you'll be here at the crack of dawn tomorrow." I reply and he nods in response.

"yep so you guy had better be awake then or i'll wake you up." he warns.

"oh don't you worry. our training consists of waking up at the crack of dawn."

"one of us might even be awake before then." Rouge turns his stare to me.

"hey, i haven't left in the middle of the night for a while now." for some reason i feel like i have to defend myself.

"yes because you can't." Auma gives me a pointed look, referring to her guard bird.

"i will find a way to get past that bird sooner or later" i warn crossing my arms over my chest.

"what bird?" poor Axon looks between us confused.

"you'll find out later" Sting warns.

"i don't know if i want to" we all chuckle at his sense of humor. "well anyways i had better get back, i need to tell Max the good news and he needs me to finish off some errands." waving us good bye he backtracks out of here, with the smile still plastered on his face.

"what do you think of this Auma?" Sting takes the sheet of paper out of my hands and gives it to her. she takes a while to read over it. then read over it again.

"i think it's a pointless competition to show off." she concludes and Sting's face falls. "but" she gives it one last look over. "i love a good competition and i love to win. so if you do enter you had better win" an image of Auma standing in the stands yelling at us and scream pops into my head and i can't help but smile.

"cool, so what do you guys think? do you want to or no?" Rouge and Sting want to and from the look on Levy's face i can see that she is a little unsure. 

"give us a little to think over it, i don't want to make any rushed decisions." i caution.

"sure, take all the time you need." Auma hands the paper back to me. "but you boys need to get back to training." the two guys groan. "along you go" Rouge lets go of Levy and makes his way over to the targets. sting takes a moment longer catching my attention.

"you don't have to say yes if you don't want to" he erasures softly before walking past me. but that only makes me want to say yes even more.

 

sitting on the roof that night i weight both sides of the choice, so far saying yes has more points then my single no point. sighing in annoyance i run my hand through my hair.

"well that doesn't sound good" Sting's voice causes me to jump in fright, although i shouldn't surprised. "whats up?" walking down to the platform he sits down like normal and throws the blanket over me.

"it's nothing" even though i normally feel like i can tell Sting anything i don't tell him about this. i don't want him to know that i'm scared. but the grands magic games topic has brought back bad times, bad memories. 

"it's not nothing." then like he's reading my mind he talks again. "it's the grand magic games isn't it?" not replying i nod silently.

i hear his deep intake of air. "i need to get this off of my chest." turning he sits sot hat he's facing me. " i wanted to say that i am sorry. sorry for the way Minerva treated you, the way i laughed at you, mocked you, and i'm sorry for not standing up for you."

"thankyou, but just know that that is all in the past now. i can see that you've changed and i am willing to look over any past problems."

"no." he says forcefully. "i mean, don't over look what happened. i will take full responsibility for what i did back then and you should to. it makes us who we are, its make our relationship what it is."

"wow, that was deep," i comment. "but i can see what you mean. if i didn't hate you then we would never had forgiven each other, then we would never had became each others focus." i talk my thoughts aloud. 

"yeah, but that's not all." turning to him i wait patiently. "i want you to know that you don't have to be scared." i inhale a sharp in take of breath. "i think the reason you're so hesitant is because your afraid, you don't want to be hurt like you where last time." his voice is soft and calming.

he waits a moment to let his words set in. "i want you to know that you are strong now, so strong. and you don't have to be scared because we are here for you, i am here for you. and you are here for yourself, you have so much power and talent that Minerva wouldn't even begin to challenge you."

"do you really think so?"

"yes, i know so" smiling gladly i silently thank him.

"i think the grand magic games might be a good idea." i say finally. "not only can we scale ourselves up tot he other guild but we can also beat Fairytail and Sabertooth." i grin at the idea, revenge is best served in front of a crowd.

"that's good to hear, i can literally feel the anticipation coming off of you now" now that the worry of the games is gone sleep sags down on me.

"yeah, but we should save the anticipation and emotions for tomorrow, i am exhausted now and i can hear my bed calling for me." standing up i hand him back the blanket.

"night Luce"

"Night Sting" climbing back down the house i slip back in through the window and right into my waiting bed.

maybe the grand magic games isn't all that bad of an idea.


	23. Task one

"i'm so excited!" Axon jumps from foot to foot in front of the doorway. it had been a month and a bit since he'd come to join us at the Guild but it took him no time at all to fall in to our routine.

today was the first day of the grand magic games and Auma had us sleep in and rest until the first event. but right now we where standing in front of the entrance waiting to leave. emotions where running high, we where going back.

back to the place where we where thrown away from, the place we left. back to Fiore.

"we've got this." levy mummers from besides me but when i look at her she isn't looking at anyone.

"yeah , we have this" comfortingly i put a hand on her shoulder. she jumps a little, surprised. giving me a weak smile she rubs her arms.

"okay kiddo's" Auma waddles over, supporting a huge backpack.

"ow, Auma." Rouge looks over her at the various objects falling out of her backpack.

"we aren't going to be gone for that long." Sting comments with an amused smile.

"well you can't blame me, i don't get out long and you have to prepare for every scenario." pushing past us we all share a relaxed smile. "lets get going, your first task is at mid day and i want to have time to find our hotel."walking through the twin trees she vanishes from sight.

"hotel? i thought we would be staying here?" following Auma out Levy glances back at the cliff that we had walked off of.

"ah, wheres the door?" looking over the cliff i shiver at the sheer drop.

"looks like the entrance could only form outside of the Fiore. Fairytail must have put up a magical barrier around the town." i recognize the falls as the ones that we used to come to years ago. their right on the out skirts of the town. "that is one reason why we are getting a hotel. the other reason is that because you are competitors they have given us free rooms. so i plan on making the most out of it." Sting and Rouge step start off in the direction of the town.

"i'm just glad that we didn't have to take a carriage here" Sting jokes gladly. 

"if there are any moving challenges this time you two are going to leave it to us," Levy addresses the two dragon slayers.

"how come you don't have motion sickness?" Axon asked me. "aren't you the same as them?"

"thankfully not. I'm a god slayer, their dragon slayers. dragons and moving things that aren't dragons, do not agree with them." walking out of the woods we make it to the edge of town.

"do you have a map?" Rouge peers suspiciously at Auma's backpack.

"i did, but i think i might have lost it." patting down her body she searches for the map in any pockets. "looks like we are just going to have to wing it."

"great, because that's definitely no going to go wrong." i murmur and walk into the town.

"Auma!" Levy cries out. i spin around and my eyes widen. where Auma was just standing there was only a map.

"where did she go?" Sting looks around. "where did everybody go?"

"guys look" Rouge had picked up the map and was looking down at it.

"what is it?" Levy looks over Rouge shoulder and gasps. "Already?"

"what is it?" Sting and i lean closer, waiting for an update.

"this is the first task, we have to make our way through the town and find the key that is at the middle. there are six keys for the six teams that will go through to the next task." Rouge looks up and levy takes the paper off of him.

"we haven't even been here a minute and already we're in the middle of a task." Sting whines. rolling my eyes at him i walk over to rouge to peek at the paper.

"all it says is what Levy read out." he turns the paper over but there is nothing on the other side.

"well i suppose we should try and find the keys." we all follow Axon as he makes his way down the road.

"don't we have a disadvantage? the other teams will probably already know their way around here." we turn the corner and stop in our tracks. the house that was right in front of us was moving.

"well i suppose that answers that question" i comment and side step around it.

"if the town is moving then it's going to be close to impossible to find the middle just by walking around like this" Rouge eyes the sky.

"what are you thinking?" Sting follow his gaze with a confused look.

"i say we go to the roofs, that way we can see everything." already a step ahead of him Levy and i take a couple of steps back for a run up.

"i'll race you up there" i challenge her.

"we're supposed to be racing the other teams not each other" she points out and takes off.

"your no fun!" i yell after her and race off. using the side of the building as a climbing wall i jump and swing my way to the top.

"i win" Levy comments once I've reached to roof with her.

"look!" Sting points over my shoulder.

"it's another team" another five wizards where jumping across the rooftops. 

"let's go then!" Axon cheers as Rouge pulls him up onto the roof.

"are you sure that you can keep up?" Sting questions.

"i have been running across the roof top my whole life." he assures, "are you sure that you can keep up?" teasing us he looks off in the distance.

"i say we head that way" Levy points to the direction of the most buildings.

"and i say we hurry up, there are only six teams that can make their way through." not wasting a second we jump over to the next roofs.

 

"we're taking too long" Rouge stresses after countess jumps.

"what else can we do?" i question.

"let me look at that piece of paper again" Levy stops jumping and turns to Rouge. he fishes it out of his pocket and hands it over.

"no you don't" a voice calls out and the paper is shot from their hands. it floats to the ground and lands in a puddle of water. five figures jump onto the roof, none of them familiar. 

"Lucy! the paper" Levy calls out seeing that i'm the closest.

"got it!" turning away from the intruders i jump down the side of the building.

"Lex, Stop her" out of the corner of my eyes i see a girl jump down, heading straight for me. turning in the air i avoid a collision which ends in a bad landing.

i hiss as my arm painfully hits the ground, that is going to bruise so bad tomorrow. rolling onto my feet i end in a crouch. the other girls lands on her feet, in between me and the paper.

"why are you doing this?"

"because it's fun of course, why else?" her voice high pitched and chirpy, i hate it.

"Leo" my right pointer fingers glows golden and Loke appears between her and the paper. he already knows what to do.

"what?" she takes a surprised step back. "what kind of magic is that?" i frown, hasn't she ever heard of celestial wizards? "doesn't matter" out of her pocket she pulls out two coins. "heads, tails!" the coins glow and two spirits float out of them.

"whoa, that's new" Loke and i share a look, he has the paper in his hands.

"who are you?"

"i am part of the Venom guild." the two ghosts let out a horridly loud screeching noise. gripping my ears i attempt to block out the noise. 

"Virgo!" calling for Virgo my left ring finger glows and she appears out of the ground. Lex is thrown to the ground but Virgo only passes through the ghosts. 

"your spirits can't defeat my ghosts, they cant even tough them!" she crackles. 

"here" Loke help me up off the ground and passes the paper over. taking it something catches my eye. the paper that was blank before, now had a map printed on the blank side.

"the water." i realize, the water is what is revealing the map. "i need a distraction, think you two can handle it?" they both nod.

quickly looking down i study the map. the middle is marked with a silver key, the place we need to go. scanning it i find our positions, we're not actually that far from the middle, a couple of blocks, if that.

"Lucy, if you can get the coins off of her then the ghosts will go away." Leo reports.

"okay, if i get the coins it's up to you to stop her" folding the paper back up i stuff it into my back pocket. running forwards i dodge around the ghosts as they swoop at me. once i am past them Leo and Virgo keep them distracted.

pulling my whip out of no where i lash it out and it wraps around her waist, pinning her arms together. the two coins topple from her fingers. pulling the whip tightly i pick them up and the two ghosts vanish.

"sorry, but you've failed" pressing the button on the handle of my whip the whip part of it disconnects and stays wrapped around her.

"have we? your about out of time and we've already gotten one of the keys." flinching i close the two gates.

"don't underestimate us" climbing back up the side of the building i make it to the top where the other three are knocked out. they must have sent their fifth to get they key.

"we need to go" i lead the way, not wasting a moment. following the map in my mind i head in the direction of the middle.

"do you know where your going?" Sting catches up in about three rooftops.

"yes, but we don't have much time" making the jump over a rather large gap i almost loose my footing.

"how far?" Levy lands perfectly. 

"over there" pointing to the right where the big gap in the middle of the buildings. "lets go" we land on the outside of the circle.

"there's one key left" Rouge uses his super sight to peer at the hooks that the keys would be hanging on. 

"and there's two groups." Levy points to the group of five on the other side.

"lets go" Axon darts off first, heading around the sides. the rest of us go straight forwards, running as fast as we can.

"one of them's got super speed" Sting notes and goes even fast, over taking us and heading straight for the speedster.

"we have to stop them from getting the key before we do." Levy turns to the side and moves around the obstacles. a blast comes heading right at Rouge and i, Acting fast i put out a hand to absorb it.

"go!" i call out to rouge, catching another three blasts. spotting the attacker i fire the blasts back at him. stepping closer and closer we continue exchanging shots. "Scorpio" i whisper. another finger glows and in a sand storm Scorpio appears. 

i don't even have to point at the attacker, he already knows and already fires a wicked flurry of sand at him.

"thanks Scorpio" i wave and he vanishes.

"the key!" someone yells. everyone looks to where the silver key was just hanging on a hook, instead there was nothing.

"who's got it?" Levy questions as everyone gathers in the middle.

"I've got it" Axon appears out of no where and holds up the silver key.

"how?" the other team questions, we ignore them. jumping in happiness Levy and i tackle him in a hug.

"you did it" we got into the next round. smiling like an idiot i turn to Sting and throw my arm around his neck. "we made it to the next round" chuckling he wraps his arms around my waist. for a moment we stand there like that, before someone clears their throat and we both pull away blushing like mad.

"you did it!" running out of the town Auma rushes over to us.

"Auma! what happened to you?" she pulls us all into a group hug.

"yeah, you where next to us one moment the next you weren't" 

"i don't know. i was next to you when i disappeared and suddenly i am at a hotel room with a note that explains what had happened."

"well we did it, we made it past the first task"

"you did good, but now it's time for you to relax." turning around Auma leads us into the town. behind her back we share a smile.


	24. A day in the town

"there's only two beds" Sting's face falls. After the task, Auma had taken them to the inn that they where going to be staying in. the cafe down stairs had cleared out by the time they had gotten there.

"yes, two of you will have to share a bed each." Auma heads straight into a far room. "on the other hand i have this whole room to my self." Lucy and Rouge peer over her shoulder and pout.

"but this room is huge!" Lucy glances over at the smaller room that they where going to be staying in.

"i know" smiling in glee Auma plops her bags down in a pile. "now you guys must be exhausted from the day. So get some sleep, i don't care who shares a bed just as long as your quiet." waving us off she closes the door in our faces.

"you know i'm impressed, it's way past her normal bed time" Axon looks at the clock hanging on the wall.

"i dibs this bed!" Levy's voice calls out from the room.

"I've got this one!" Stings voice follows after.

"looks like it's up to us to decide who's sleeping with who" Lucy grumbles to Rouge. "and i don't blame you for wanting to sleep with levy but i am not sharing a bed with Sting" Rouge looks away guiltily. 

"but Sting's so warm. it's like sleeping with a furnace." he complains.

"really? that can't be too bad, i mean you're as cols as ice so shouldn't it cancel each other out?" Axon peeks into the bedroom.

"i am not as cold as ice," Lucy gives him a look. "okay so maybe my body temperature is cold but i don't actually feel that cold."

"gosh!" Lucy puts a hand to her chest in sarcastic shock. "you have feelings?"

"i think the fact that i am dating your best friend contradicts that" a smile grows on his face at the mention of his relationship with Levy.

"fair enough" shrugging Lucy walks into the bedroom. "sorry but your stuck with the furnace Rouge." she face plants down onto the bed Levy is siting on. 

"i thought you liked the warmth Lucy?" Lucy can hear the smile in Levy's words and she thanks the gods that her face is covered by the pillow.

"shut up levy" when she looks up she makes sure that her face is not noticeable by the boys sitting on the bed to the left.

"welp, i'm taking the couch" opening a random cupboard Axon catches a bundle of pillows and blankets as they tumble out.

 

next morning

"i am going into town for the day, there is a lot that i need to do and not enough time to do it." Auma calls into the room containing the four sleeping teens. Sting grunts, the only confirmation that she was heard. "don't stay in bed for too much longer. even though it is your day off and you have three days until the next task i want you to be up and moving." Levy rolls over in bed so that she can see Auma.

"we'll be up in a minute." she promises and under the blankets Lucy kicks her. they had all been awake since sun rise, the normal time they would be up. but the beds where just too comfortable and too warm to get out of.

"why don't i believe you?" Auma sighs. "well i am off now, it's up to you to wake Axon up. try not to get into trouble today and if you need anything," she stops for a moment, thinking. "well you can try to find me among the numerous shops in town but good luck"

the door closes loudly a minuet later and the room fills into silence. "stop kicking me" Sting's complaint is muffled by the many pillows and blankets.

"well then find a way to tun off your heat. it's burning under here" there is a lot of shuffling from the boys bed.

"Levy, where did you go?" Lucy's voice is so quiet and muffled that no body could have possibly heard her. "levy?" Lucy moves an arm to the other side of the bed and lands on a pillow. 

"i'm under the pillows" is Levy's answer. 

"whats the time?" without missing a beat she answers.

"time to get up" suddenly the blankets are thrown off of the girls bed and Levy sits up. Lucy lets out a noise of protest.

"i agree" rouge pulls the blankets off of the boys bed and steps out. there are sweat marks under his arms and his hair is plastered to his forehead. 

"cold" Sting babbled and reached to grab the blankets back. 

"what are you complaining about? normally your up before me" Rouge throws the blankets onto the couch and out of Stings reach.

"yeah but" he sits up with a deflated look on his face. Lucy sits up and lets out a crackled laugh, holding her stomach and pointing at Rouge.

"what?"

"your hair" she says between gasps. Rouge flushes and self-consciously pats his messy hair back down.

"i don't know, it's kind of cute" levy smiles as she watches her flustered boyfriend. Rouge goes even redder before giving her a small smile.

"i dibs the shower first" Lucy is up and in the bathroom before anyone can stop her.

"just don't take too long!" Sting calls to a closed door.

time skip

"it's been so long since we where last here" Lucy looks around the Street, the inn that they where staying at, was relatively close to the middle of the town.

"no wonder Auma wanted to leave so early, it's going to take forever to get around to every shop." levy puts a map into her handbag, given to her by Axon.

"is there any place that you want to go?" Rouge takes levy's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"well there is this once place, don't know if it is still there." levy turns to Lucy. "do you remember that book shop across from the trinket store?" Lucy pauses for a moment to think.

"yeah, i know what you talking about." nodding she turns the corner. "it shouldn't take too long to get there" thinking back she makes a mental map of the town. 

Rouge, Axon and Sting share a look. "just so that you know we are not going to be carrying your bags around for you" the two girls chuckle at Axons statement.

"don't worry, i don't plan on buying much" Auma had given the students a pouch of money each. since the pocket dimension provided all of the food and materials, Auma has a lot of money that she doesn't have a use for. Lucy's pouch was strapped around her waist and she fiddles with it while she talks.

"speak for yourself, i plan on buying as many book as i can." Rouge pouts at Levy's resolve, knowing that he's going to be the one who ends up carrying them.

"doesn't Auma had a library?"

"yes but she doesn't have all of the books that i want." not long ago we had found a library in the attic of the house. Levy had spent many afternoons stuck in there going though all of the books.

"well then i suppose we should get started, knowing you we'll be there all day." 

they walk in silence, reminiscing of the time they had spent in this town three years ago. some good memories some bad. Axon picks up on the mood and doesn't say anything, leaving the four to their thoughts.

 

"it's still here" Levy looks up at the book stores dusty old sign.

"i wonder if its still the same lady that runs it?" Lucy's walks up to the door. "oh, it's closed"

"what?" Levy let's out a noise of despair.

"but it's open on Wednesday" Rouge looks over levy's shoulder and reads the sign stuck on it. "and we have our second task on Wednesday." groaning Levy slumps forwards in defeat. 

"since we're here we had better give this trinket store a look." Axon turns to the small trinket store opposite. a group of guys where huddled in front, looking at the display table.

"good idea" Lucy strolls over to the display table, looking at all of the silvers and golds. the group of guys very obviously start to check her out.

"you have no reason to be jealous Sting" Rouge elbows the glaring blond. 

"i know" he glowers but doesn't stop glaring at the guys.

"but you could have a reason to be jealous if you asked her out" Levy says quietly. he seems to think for a moment.

"good idea" turning on his heel he walks off. Levy and Rouge share a surprised look.

"wait, Sting" Rouge runs off after him. "where are you going?" 

"wait for me!" Axon follows the two dragon slayers into the crowd.

"Levy! come have a look at this" looking over her shoulder Lucy beckons Levy over.

"today's going to be a strange day," Levy mutters and walks up next to Lucy, sure to glare at the boys checking Lucy out.

"where did the guys go?" Lucy looks down the path.

"i have no idea, now what did you want to show me?"

 

"i am starving" Lucy complains.

"i agree, lets find the closest restaurant and we can meet the guys there" the two girls had walked from shop to shop, looking but no really buying anything. mid day had quickly come around but still, there was no sign of the boys.

"you don't think that they got lost do you?" 

Levy laughs. "they probably did."

do you guys want to meet up for lunch or have you gotten completely lost? Levy opens the mental link.

lunch sounds good Rouge replies and Lucy can't help but giggle.

"sounds like a date" she comments to Levy who goes red.

there's a restaurant where we are if you want to meet us there

where are you then? there is silence on their end of the conversation.

"told you they got lost."

"they used to live here too you know" she points out and they walk in silence, waiting for an answer.

the big flashy restaurant on fifth avenue. comes the reply. they turn abruptly and walk down a different road.

 

"did you guys find what you where looking for?" Levy asked the boys but looked at Sting while she talked. they had met up out front the big flashy restaurant, Sting could not stop grinning and Rouge and Axon looked exhausted.

"sure did" Sting's eyes flicker to Lucy and his grin grows.

"yeah, after about a dozen different shops." Rouge rubs his temples. 

"can we eat now?" Axon begs. "i am starving"

"yeah okay" Lucy follows Axon into the restaurant, leaving Sting, Rouge and levy outside.

"do you want to explain why you just randomly left earlier?" Levy crosses her arms and stares down the two boys.

"you'll find out later." is all Sting says before walking away and into the shop. Levy looks to Rouge next and he just sighs.

"i suppose you'll find out later" he smiles weakly before taking her hand and leading her into the shop.

everybody sits down in a both hidden towards the back of the restaurant. from that booth they could see the whole shop but nobody could really see them.

"this menu looks delicious" Sting looks down the list of dishes.

"it's paper" Axon points out and closes his drooling mouth.

"you know what i meant" 

"Lucy?" the group of five look up with wide eyes. "Sting, Rouge, levy?"

"Grey!" Lucy jumps up and throws her arms round her old friend who was currently dressed up in a waiters uniform.

"Dude!"

"long time no see" the three boys fist-bump.

"what are you guys doing here?" Grey puts his notepad down and leans against the table.

"the grand magic games of course." levy pulls him down for a hug.

"what about you? are you competing this year?" Grey pulls a sour face at the question. 

"yeah, i think you can guess who's in the team. we made it past the first challenge yesterday, came in first."

"first!" Axon splutters and stares up at Grey with an amazed look.

"yeah" grey scratches the back of his neck. "it didn't mind that we know this town better then anyone so we where already half way to the middle before the buildings started moving. what about you guys?"

"yeah, Axon managed to snatch the last key just in time." Axon beams with pride.

"grey!" lady from the register yells. "Quit chatting and take the orders" Grey stands up straighter and clears his throat.

"okay then would you guys like to order anything?"

"how come your working here? don't you get enough money taking jobs?" he scrunches his nose up.looks like the topic of the Fairytail guild was not a good one with him.

"we haven't been getting many jobs lately, rumors where spread and people started putting that they didn't want me to take their jobs. so Wendy and i got jobs here." pointing over his shoulder at the blue hared girl behind the bar.

Levy and Lucy stand up. "we'll be back" a plump lady walks out from behind the bar and over to Grey.

"take their orders, then you can go on brake" she informs him before heading out the back.

"Wendy!" she looks up from where she is cleaning the bench and her eyes widen.

"Lucy? Levy?" she chokes out.

"you've grown up so much" levy looks her up and down.

"yeah, if you have visited you would know that" she pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. a smile shines it's way through and she pulls then into a hug over the counter.

"we would have visited but we've been really busy" the two look down feeling guilty.

"why don't we catch up after my shift? Grey too, we both finish at the same time so we could all go out for dinner or something to catch up." she looks over to where Grey had sat down with the three guys. "and you can explain to me everything that has happened, including how you became friends with the twin dragon slayers."

"more then friends for one of us" Lucy smiles and watches Wendys expression change.

"oh, we definitely need to catch up." the three girls nod.

"Dinner sounded like a good idea." the girls fall into a comfortable conversation. like the old friends they where.

 

just an idea that i wanted some opinions on. should i pair Axon with someone? i had this thought to pair him with Grey but would that be too weird? if not i will just leave him single.


	25. Relationships

Lucy's POV

later in the day, after the two had finished their shift, we had met them. we talked and talked about everything. it was nice to just catch up. we had decided to stop at an ice cream van for a treat.

the guys went up to order while the girls, and Axon, waited behind. i watched the guys as Axon and Wendy chatted about something, mainly i watch Sting. they spent less then a minuet waiting in line before a girl approaches Sting.

she flirts with him, i can tell by her body language. she kind of reminds me of how i used to be, short skirt, crop top. i had kind of grown out of the fashion choice and wore training cloths instead now. granted that that does include a sports bra at times but i only wear that when it's just us.

Sting nods along with whats she's saying and i curl my hand into a fist. a hand lands on my shoulder and i turn away to see Axon, Levy and Wendy looking at me.

"you two are as bad as each other" Axon complains and Wendy giggles.

"what?" Levy sighs and removes her hand. when i look back again the girl who was talking to Sting is walking away with her head hung low. i can't help but to feel glad that she was denied.

"are you and Sting dating?" Wendy looks between me and Sting.

"no" i say emotionless. 

"do you want to be?" they lean forwards, waiting for my answer as i blush red.

"Axon!" i call out in an attempt to change the subject. "Axon my pal, is there any girl that you like?" Wendy and Levy erupt into giggles and Wendy leans closer to levy.

"she didn't deny it" i pretend that i didn't hear her.

"why did you have to put the spotlight onto me?"

"well you are the one who decided to stay here with the girls, whom you know will be talking about this kind of thing. so it's kind of your fault." Levy points out.

"well there isn't any girls that i like" he looks down and scratches the back of his neck.

"really?' we lean closer and it's like we're interrogating the poor guy.

"actually i'm ga-" he doesn't get to finish because the boys come back at that moment, making a lot of loud noise. Levy is the only one to not pay the boys and attention and instead moves next to Axon and slips an arm around his shoulder. she pulls their heads closer and whispers something i can't hear.

"we can take the long way back to the inn" Rouge suggests as we start walking again. i take my strawberry ice cream off of Sting and take a bite of it. i relish in villainy as Sting cringes at my actions. 

"i do not get how you can do that" he licks his ice cream and eyes me off.

"so Grey, Wendy." levy starts with a devious look in her eyes, a look i know all to well. "is there anyone that has caught your eye lately?" Grey pauses, thinking about it, before he takes a massive bite out of his ice cream to avoid answering. Levy sees this and her grin grows.

"Romeo and I started dating a couple of months ago" Wendy smiles a distant smile as Levy and i squeal in excitement.

"About time" i gush as the two dragon slayers cover their ears in pain. "i want all of the gossip after we've found out what up with the ice princess"

"don't call me that" he growls and hides his flushed face.

"he didn't deny it" Sting points out, earning a glare. 

"there is one person who i might like" Grey looks up at us and for a moment his eyes seem to unfocus and look behind us. before i could understand whats going on Levy lets out an even louder squeal of delight.

"yes!" jumping forwards she throws her arms around Grey neck. looking over my shoulder i try to figure out what levy had picked up on.

"what is it?" i question and Axon and i share a confused look.

"did you have to squeal so loud?" Rouge complains, not taking his hand off of his ears.

"sorry babe" retreating back from Grey she takes Rouges hand away form his ears, kisses his cheek and links their fingers.

"who is it?" i creep forwards towards the now stoic ice mage.

"it doesn't matter" he shakes his head before patting the top of my head. "but did you know that Romeo asked Wendy out when she was about to beat him up?" the quick change of subject is not missed but i let it go.

Wendy shakes her head and changes the subject once again. "you guy should come and visit sometime" She suggests, stuffing the last of her ice cream cone in her mouth.

"visit?" Levy raises an eyebrow and i scoff.

"you know that we are not welcomed at Fairytail Wendy" i smile softly.

"yes but you are. Master talks about you two sometimes and when he does you can see the regret and sadness he holds." Grey urges, nudging my shoulder with his. 

"anyway, where are you guys staying?" Levy quickly changes the subject.

"we're at Luna hotel." Sting opens his mouth in a silent o and looks at grey like he's mad.

"isn't that the really expensive place?" Rouge elbows Sting and whispers to him to close his mouth.

"yeah, we're the top guild in Fiore so they thought it was best if we got the most expensive place." we turn the corner and i tense up. Axon walks into my back from the sudden stop. he goes to snap at me but stops once he sees my face.

reaching back i grab the person behinds me hand, who happens to be Sting. at first he tenses up but after he's seen what i'm looking at he intertwines out fingers and gives my hand a squeeze. 

"oh," is all levy can say when she sees Gajeel, Natsu, Lissana and Erza. hurried i pull my hood up and cover my face. levy steps back and slips behind the building, Rouge watches her sadly. I can pinpoint the exact moment they see us.

Sting doesn't let go of my hand and instead pulls me forwards. my legs feel like led as i put them one in front of another and let Sting pull me forwards.

"hey flame brain" no! don't start a conversation with them. i mentally yell and give him a hard glare through the think fabric of my hood.

"Sting, Rouge?" Gajeel crosses his arms. i squeeze Sting's hand harder as anger replaces my fear.

"we haven't seen you guys in years" Natsu removes his arm from around Lissana's shoulders.

"we haven't been around" Rouge excuses, taking his eyes away from glaring at Gajeel. 

"i heard that you guys got booted from Sabertooth." Erza stares the boys down with a disapproving look.

"more like we asked for out." Rouge scratches the back of his neck.

"but we're in a new guild now, Dreamtime." he says it with so much pride and dignity that i cant help but smile and flush under the hood.

"i haven't heard of that guild." Lissana mumbles into Natsu's ear.

"it's new and out of town. you wouldn't have heard of it" Axon claims.

"are you guys in town for the grand magic games?" Erza still stands as tall and as powerful as she used to.

"yeah, we've made it into the second task. grey told us how you guys also made it" Sting surprises me with how mature he is acting. if it wasn't for how hard he was gripping my hand i would have thought that this was just two old friends talking. but the tension in the air was heavy and uncomfortable. 

"really? that mean that we get to kick your buts again" Natsu celebrates. i can feel Lissana's eyes on me and i hold back from looking at her.

"no way, our guild is going to beat your's this year" Sting reassures.

"no one can beat Fairytail!" Lissana boats and i grit my teeth.

"i wouldn't be so sure if i was you, we have a secret weapon. two of them actually" Rouge looks to me and their eyes follow.

"anyway, we should be getting back" Axon steps between the two sides. Levy had stepped up to the back of the group, wearing her hood and standing as close to Rouge as she could get. he looks at me and flickers his eyes to behind the group in front of us.

i follow his gaze and am surprised to see Auma watching what is happening. she almost looks interested in whats going on. how did she even find us here?

"yeah, okay then."

"it was nice catching up with you guys again" Grey pulls me into a hug which i gladly return, letting go of Stings hand.

"we'll have to do it again soon" i whisper, knowing that the dragon slayers wont be able to pick up on the familiarity of my voice if i speak quietly.

"how do you know these guys Grey?" i hear Gajeel asking behind me. pulling Wendy in for a hug i whisper goodbye before we pull away.

"i met then on a job once." it's good to know that we can trust Grey and Wendy.

"i'll be waiting for our rematch Natsu" Sting stated.

"and i'm going to win this time, Gajeel" Rouge promised before we walk past them and over to Auma.

"see you guys in the arena." i call over my shoulder, speaking for the first time.

"who where they?" Auma questions, peering over our shoulders at where Natsu, Lissana, Gajeel and Erza where walking off.

"their my old team from Fairytail" i growl. 

"and our opponents in the next rounds" Sting inputs.

"well they look like they could be a problem" before i could tell her that they are the top guild in Fiore she continues. "you must destroy them" and with that she turns and walks off. we stand there stunned.

"who knew that the old lady was so competitive" Sting remarks.

"even if she wasn't, we're going to destroy them anyway" Rouge looks at each of us in turn and we look back, determination in our eyes.

"are you coming or not?" Auma yells and we scamper to follow her.

 

that night i could not get to sleep, no matter how much i tossed and turned i could not get to sleep. so eventually i decided that, just because we aren't at home, that shouldn't stop me from doing what i normally do.

so i quietly slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb Levy and opened the window. we're on the top floor so it was easy to climb out and up onto the roof. getting comfortable i lay back and look up at the star filled sky. 

"your going to catch a cold one of these days" i don't know why i am surprised by Stings voice, he always seems to find me up here.

"i could say the same to you, coming up here with me" moving up onto my elbows i watch as he sits down next to me.

"at least i bring pillows and blankets" in his hands is two pillows, one he places one behind me and one behind him.

"maybe i don't bring them because i know that you will." teasing him i take one end of the blanket and pull it over me.

"i knew you enjoyed my company heartfilia" he flashes his teeth in a cheesy grin.

"yeah," is all i can say as my stomach explodes in butterflies. we fall into silence, looking at each other.

the moon reflects in Stings eyes making the golden flecks in them glow. i have to swallow to dampen my dry throat. my heart beats a little faster and i can't help but want to get closer to him.

"why, ah-" he clears his throat. "why did you put your hood up today when we saw Fairytail?" i push down the disappointment that i feel when Sting looks away.

"it wasn't right, i didn't want to meet them again like that." looking down at my hands i think back to the day. 

"how do you want to meet them again?"

"in the arena" answering truthfully i avoid looking at him, he chuckles and snakes an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer.

"in the arena where you can kick their buts" leaning into him i smile. "and i will be there to support you throughout all of it" he whispers in my ear.

"i wouldn't want anyone else" i say quietly, knowing that he can hear me with his super hearing.

"Lucy" he says suddenly and moves so that i am forced to sir up and look at him.

"Sting" i say uncertainly. 

"i was wondering." he looks around nervously. "if." he looks like he's struggling with nerves to speak. "if you would become my girlfriend?" he splutters out quickly.

it takes me a moment to figure out what he's said and a moment more to let the surprise pass. then i can not stop the giddy smile that grows on my lips. "yes" i squeal and his face lights up.

"yes, really?"

"yes!" pouncing on him i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. 

"yes!" he confirms giddily. Pulling away i leave my arms around his neck and look at him. "ah" we pull apart as he reaches into his back pocket. "i got this for you"

out he pulls a simple silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. "a promise ring, i promise to always be there for you through thick and thin." he takes my hand and slips it onto my opposite ring ringer.

"Sting" i hold it up to the moonlight. "i love it" he smiles and pulls me back into him. we lay like that, me leaning on him while he plays with a strand on my hair. "when did you get this?"

"today, when we split up it was because i wanted to find something to give you." i'm glad that i'm not facing him so that he doesn't see the way my face is when my heart melts. "i saw the way that all of the other guys where looking at you and honestly? i was jealous so i decided in that moment that i was going to make you mine."

i take his spare hand in mine and link out fingers, showing the ring on top. "yeah, and your mine."


	26. Task two

"wake up!" Levy groans as she shakes me awake.

"just when i had gotten used to sleeping in." groaning i pull the covers up higher and curl up tighter under them.

"Sting!" she calls out. "get your girlfriend out of bed before i get back or i'm dousing the both of you in water." peeking out of the blankets i see Sting sitting on the end of his bed. he sees me looking and i poke my tongue out at him.

"got it" he doesn't move but only watches as Levy retreats out of the room. putting the blanket back down i stubbornly stay in bed. at first he doesn't do anything and i wishfully think that he's not going to do anything.

then a body lays on top of mine and the blankets are pulled down to my neck. "it's time to get up" he looks down at me with two of his elbows on either side of my head.

"stop that."

"stop what?"

"being so cute, it's too early for it" no filter. i take his moment of surprise to push him off of me and onto the floor.

"ow!"

"sorry" i call as i pull the blankets back up.

"fine then" he shuffles around and i am tempted to see what he's going to do next but firmly keep the blankets over my head. everything is dark under the blankets, that is until a soft golden color glows through the top of my neck.

i had forgotten about our Focus but the sudden surge of energy that is umped into me reminds me of it again. he's pumping me full of energy in order to get me up, smart idea. quickly i become fiddly and unable to stay still.

i feel like i could go for a run around the town and that feeling only grows. eventually i can't take anymore and sit up, trowing the blanket off.

"Fine! i am up" slipping out of bed i jump on the balls of my feet.

"good, now i'm going back to bed." my face falls as Sting crawls back into bed, with no energy left. bouncing with energy i lay down next to him and wrap my arms around him, facing each other. slowly i reverse what he had done and send him back the energy he had given me.

"this was a bad idea" i groan when i find myself to comfortable to get up. out of nowhere a bucket of water falls on top of us.

"i told you to get her up not get in bed with her" Levy lectures as we roll out of the wet bed.

"i did get her up, she was standing right there." Sting glares at Levy, no happy to be wet this early in the morning.

"just hurry and get ready, we have the next task today and we need to be at the arena in half an hour" Axon steps into the room with a piece of toast in his mouth.

yesterday had been the first day of Sting and mine's relationship. it had been nice because i could finally do all of the things that i had wanted to do with him. like hold his hand while we walked or sit that bit closer to him.

the noise of something cluttering to the ground in the kitchen echos through the house. "i got it!" Rouge calls out.

"Auma left early to get the best viewing booth, i think she's more excited then we are" Frowning Axon walks back out of the room.

 

"it's been ages since i was here" Levy comments and looks up at the huge arena. it hadn't taken us long to get here but by the time we had arrived there was already a massive line out the front, not that anyone was getting in yet.

"yeah and by the looks of things it has only managed to get even more popular," we get a lot of strange looks as we walk past the line, making it to the front.

"Dream time Guild" I say to the lady and she marks something off on her clipboard.

"please come through" she lazily points past her and we walk in. Levy and i pull up our hoods. we had talked about it before and decided that we weren't going to reveal our identities until we where in the arena.

then we would show the whole world who we are and what guild we belong to. we climb the stairs and walk endlessly until we find the viewing balcony's. "i bet Auma would have been disappointed to see that she didn't get to choose what balcony she got" Axon chuckles, seeing the names on the doors.

"here we are" Rouge announces and pushes open the door named Dreamtime.

"About time you guys got here" Auma calls from her perch on the balcony. "i was going to complain that we should have a better Balcony but i think this place has grown on me." she stands up from her chair.

"where did she even get that?" Sting questions looking over at her filled back pack.

"i have the timetable here and first up we've got a game of tag i think." she read off of the paper in her hand. "every guild will nominate one person to play. that person will then be given a tag belt with two tags on it. the aim is to collect as many as you can before the timer goes. the person with the most points wins."

"i'll do it" Axon steps forwards. "my power allows me to sneak around undetected. i can get in and get their tags without them even noticing me." i am reminded of how he managed to grab the key in the first challenge.

"good, we're counting on you then" the last part of what Rouge says is drowned out by a screaming outside out door.

intrigued we open the door and walk out, coming face to face with Fairytail. behind them guards are pushing back a group of fans.

"oh hey Sting, Rouge" Natsu smiles and waves.

"looks like our balcony is right next to your's" Erza looks to the door that is next to ours. the balcony's are set up in pairs, they aren't joined but are next to each other with a big space between pairs.

"yeah"

"looks like you guys have quite the fan group" Axon looks behind them at where the group of fans had nearly been taken care of.

"well that's what happens when you win this four times in a row" Gajeel grumbles, obviously annoyed with the popularity. 

"good luck in the first challenge" i say with good sportsman ship.

"you sound familiar" Natsu leans forwards and sniffs the air around me. according to Sting and Rouge, Levy and i have a different sent then we used to. so i don't worry much as both Natsu and Gajeel sniff around me.

"sorry, but you don't know me" retreating back behind Sting i thank my hood for keeping my identity a secret.

"we'll see you in the arena" Grey steps forwards from the back of the group and nods politely to us.

"yeah, i hope that we can give you guys a challenge" rouge nods back before the two walk back into their rooms.

 

Axon's POV

i stand in the middle of the arena, a little nervous. i was up first and even though i volunteered it wasn't calming my nerves.

"okay, you eight know the rules. don't kill each other and the person with the most tags by the end wins. if both of your tags have been taken you can still participate." having said his part the small pumpkin man floats to the sky. "good luck"

i look around. Fairytail had put that Lissana girl in, i remember her from Lucy's story. suddenly everything is turned around and i get the feeling that i am falling. closing my eyes i get my bearing and when i open them again my surroundings have changed.

i was still int he arena but the space had been transformed into a town. the fog horn sounds overhead, signaling the start of the round. pushing the nerves down i start running, keeping to the sides of the buildings and looking for opponents.

i haven't gotten far before the lycrama above us bursts up. the first two opponents have found each other. taking a look up i figure out where they are by the familiar background. changing directions i back track to the closes intersection and take a different road.

it doesn't take long for me to find the two facing off. pausing behind a wall i calm my nerves and activate my powers, focusing their attention completely on each other. once i'm sure that their attention is focused i slip around the corner and creep along the side of the buildings.

a stray blast comes my way and i casually duck under it. getting to my spot in line with the mermaid tail girl i crouch down and wait. i wait until there is a pause in the fighting and i kick my focus up a notch.

having them focus on a pile of boxes that are about to topple down onto the street. it take a moment to get it right but i know the moment i do. wiping my sweaty palm on my pants i glance over the box i am hiding behind just to make sure.

this isn't the first time that i have done something like this, i used to have to do it all of the time back home. changing my footing i dart out of my hiding spot. keeping low i sprint behind the girl.

careful not to touch her i slip both of her tags off of her belt and continue sprinting to the other side of the street. ducking behind a sign i let the attention go and relax. clipping the two new tags next to mine i look to my next target.

a Lamia scale guy. the clocks ticking now, it's not going to be long until they notice that the girl's tags are gone and i wont get a chance to get his. now i just need another distraction. creeping along the side of the building to get behind the guy i watch the fight.a distraction of sort is provided when the girl's eyes start to glow.

i hardly even need to do anything, all it take is a little bit of effort. focus the guys attention on what the girl is doing, focus the girls attention on what she's doing. copying the move that i did before i sprint out and behind the guy.

taking his tags i sprint to the closest ally way and press my back against the wall. waiting i breath heavily, if they've seen me they would be following by now. smiling i clip the two new tags onto my belt and leave the two without a second thought.

Erza's POV

"ten minuets to go and we have three players currently with no tags!" the speaker shouts out. "blue Pegasus is currently in the lead but Fairytail's Lissana is not far behind, only one tag difference. we have Trigoin and Quantum Cerberus tied third and Dreamtime's Axon is nowhere to be found!"

i glance over at Dreamtime's balcony to see the two dragon slayers looking pleased as they gazed down at the arena. one hooded figure is sitting on the ledge with Rouges hand in theirs. they seem so relaxed like they have nothing to worry about.

so does the other hooded figure who is simply leaning against the ledge and looking down. their, master i think? is in the middle looking very pleased with something.

what are you playing at Dreamtime?

Axon's POV

"Five minuets!" the pumpkin man yells and the times clicks over. running away from the Trigon, Quantum Cerberus face off i slip the five new tags onto my belt. nine tags total.

"we have Fairytail on ten tags!" is announced over the speaker and the crowd roars in approval. "everyone else is on zero and Axon is still nowhere is be seen!" i can't help but smile. "i can only assume that he has the rest of the tags but where is he?"

i look up at the screen and see the Lissana girl sanding in the middle of a clearing, waiting. frowning i twirl one end of my tags around in my fingers and think. i am no good when it comes to empty spaces, there's nowhere for me to hide. and my magic works best when i have places to hide and move to.

looking up and over at our balcony i see the smiling faces looking down at me and begin moving. i have to do this, for them.

Levy's POV

The timer flicks over to two minuets left and the crowd starts murmuring. one person yells and points and everybody's attention is drawn to Axon as he step into the clearing.

"he should have stayed hidden" Auma stresses. "he can't use his powers very good when everybody's attention is on him."

"that's not what i am most worried about" Rouge looks down concerned as Lissana and Axon face off.

"oh no," i murmur and all i can do i watch as another wizards jumps out of the shadows and grabs Axons arm. it's the trunk guy from Trigon. we all cringe as Axon is flung through the air and smashes into a building.

looking away i look to the side and see grey st the edge of the balcony looking down with wide eyes and fists scrunched into fists. i can't help but smile for a moment, thinking back to the last time we had talked and i had found out about who he liked.

the smile falls quickly as i look back and see the guy standing above Axons crumbled form on the ground. 

"one minuet thirty seconds" Lucy reports. Trigons points flick over as the trunk guy picks up a hand full of tags that had dropped off when Axon was flung across the field. smiling happily he picks up Axons foot and swings him across the field into a wooden shop stand.

the stand crashes under him and he lays there in a pile of broken bits. i grip Rouges hand tighter, spotting the blood dripping down the side of his head.

"oh, i didn't get any tags that time" Trunk guy whines and looks down at his belt disappointingly.

"be careful, you don't want to kill him" Lissana laughs sweetly. all she is doing is watching and waiting for the timer to go.

"come on Axon" Rouge grips my hand back as the five of us stare down worriedly. trunk guy walks up to Axon and says something that we don't hear.

"no" Axons voice carries over the lycrama speakers. "i'm not giving up" slowly he stands up on shaking feet.

"too bad" trunk guys hand moves for a hit but it goes through thin air. Axon seemed to have disappeared and then reappeared behind him. "what?" he is slow to turn around and when he does he receives a hit to the face by a think plank of wood. the wood smashes in half upon contact and trunk guy stumbles back.

"Go Axon!" Lucy screams and punches the air.

"less then a minuet" Sting runs a hand through his hair. Axon backs away from trunk guy, making space between them.

"he can't attack but he can move fast, super humanly fast and he is agile. that should be enough to save him." Auma theorizes. 

"lets hope" Rouge leans forwards, putting his head on his hands.

"that hurt" trunk growls and turns on the smaller boy.

"sorry not sorry" Axon says in a light tone. storming forwards Trunk raises his arm and his fist glows purple. Axon gets closer to the ground and bends his knees.

the next couple of attack happen so fast that it is hard to keep up. trunk attacks and Axon dodges, avoiding getting hit every time.

"thirty seconds" Lucy doesn't even look up at the timer. Axon stumbles away from the mess and puts a hand to his head and sways for a moment.

"that's not good" Sting grips the ledge, his knuckles going wight. 

"he's got this" i say more to myself then the others.

"Stop moving you pesky little bug" Trunk turns and stalks over to Axon. this time he moves fast and due to Axons dizzy state he can't move away in time. a huge hand gets a grip around a small neck and raises the skinny boy into the air. "now you can't go anywhere."

Axon grips onto the hand cutting off his air supply and shakes his head. "now give me your tags" with his free hand Trunk reaches for the tag belt around Axon's waist.

"neither. can. you" Axon splutter out and raises a hand and places it on trunks head. he freezes, his hand out stretched towards the tags.

"stop it!" veins bulge as he squeezes Axons neck tighter. Axon closes his eyes and goes limp. a chocked scream escapes and i put a hand to my mouth to stop it.

"five seconds" Lucy says strained. 

Almost as if he head her, Axon opens one eye again and it's glowing. Trunk screams out and drops Axon just as the timer goes.

the whole stadium seems to be holding it's breath. Axon is on his knees barley moving and no one knows what's going to happen. and no one relaxes until Axon raises from his knees to his feet and it's like the stadium lets out a breat. he looks over at us and smiles, wiping away tears from my eyes i smile back, knowing that the rest are.

"Go Axon!" Sting calls out and Lucy raises her hands in the air, pulling Sting in for a hug and also giving Axon a thumbs up.

"you still came third" Lissana looks up from her nails and shows off her belt. the building start to vanish, revealing the plain arena.

"only," Axon pauses to catch his breath. "because you where too scared to challenge me" tuning he walks away from her.

"And there you have it boys and girls!" the announcer yells. "Fairytail first place, Dreamtime second and Trigon third!" pulling rouge closer i hug him and relax.

"that was intense" i murmur.

"you don't say."

"i am going to be gray by the end of this." Auma lets out a breath of relief and sits back down on her chair.

"your already gray" Sting points out and Auma walking stick flies out of her hand and wack him on the backside. but not even that could get rid off the smiles.


	27. First battle

"the doctor said that i should be fine as long as i take it easy. for the next few days." Axon informs and steps up from the hospital bed. he sways for a moment and i catch his arm, pulling it over me i stable him.

"lets get you laying down."

"no" he stops me. "i want to watch." i sigh. he has a bandage around his neck, one around his torso and one around his head. as well as a few plasters here and there.

"okay then" turning towards the door i see a figure standing there. smiling to myself i walk Axon towards him.

"hey Grey, what brings you here?" Stopping i let go of Axon and let his arm fall down.

"i just wanted to see how you where doing" he gestures to Axon.

"I've been better" he smiles. feeling like i am intruding on something i step away.

"i have to go and get ready for my fight. Grey, would you mind taking Axon back?" he is quick to nod.

"sure, good luck" waving good bye i leave the two alone. the next fight was Dreamtime against Trigon. honestly i was very nervous. this is the first time that i will be able to show my powers to the world, how strong i have gotten.

walking up to the arena entrance i fix on my hood. "are you ready Lady?" the assistant questions.

"ready as i'll ever be" Standing straighter i let the roars of the crowd wash over me and drown out my thoughts.

"for our first one on one battle we have Dreamtime against Trigon!" stepping out into the light i look around at all of the spectators. this place is packed to the brim, and it is even more noticeable from the middle of the Arena.

the cheers and screams get even louder as my opponent and i meet in the middle of the arena. he looks like the type of guy who prefers to use brute strength over brains. around his waist, ankles, and wrist are thick metal bands and to top it off a metal necklace with sharp, pointy shards danging off of it hung around his neck.

"go regan!" a girl screams from their balcony.

"let the battle begin!" the siren goes and neither of us move.

"whats with the hood?" he questions.

"you'll find out later" i move my hands out of the fabric and prepare for an attack.

"whatever" he shrugs and opens his arms. all of the metal on his moves, floating into the sky and shaping into small dagger pieces. they come flying at high speed towards me. keeping calm i raise a hand and use Loke's regulus powers to form a shield.

it's not as strong as if it was him who was doing it but it does the job. using the dust as a cover i sprint forwards and regulus punch his unsuspecting face. he flies back through the air but before he can hit the side of the arena the metal flies up to him and forms a barrier behind him.

he recovers fast and pushes off of the barrier behind him. he flies through the air and the deadly sharp daggers form behind him again. the most that i can do i cross my forearms to form a shield and take the hit.

a sonic blast explodes upon contact and i am pushed back, my feet digging into the ground. dropping the shield i pull my sword out of the celestial world, becoming annoyed with the cloak as it restricts my movements.

rushing up to him i bring my sword down. he blocks it by forming a sheet of steel over his forearms and clashing my sword against that. i get five more hits in before he strikes back. i hardly see the metal band before its around my wrist and pinning it to the ground.

my hood falls back a bit and he see's my face. he doesn't recognize me, not that i had expected him to. rolling to the side i avoid a metal pole as it smashes into the ground where i was just laying.

far to close for my liking. struggling i try to lift my arm against the metal, only to find that it's stuck to the ground. shifting my hips i avoid another pole, using that momentum and chance i swing my legs around and knock his out of under him.

not waiting to see what happens i get to my knees and pull with both hands on the metal. again it doesn't budge.

"you can't get it off" Regan Informs and i grit my teeth. 

"yes i can" activating Loke's regulus in my free hand i hold it to the metal and let it explode. i have to bite back a scream at the pain but it's worth it, the metal band breaks and i can pull my hand free.

my hand is now red, probably broken and burnt, but i don't look at it and instead hide it in the cloak. the movement alerts me that i have also dislocated my shoulder.

"is that all that you've got princess? just a few tricks? looks like everyone from Dreamtime is weak." that statement gets me in the gut but it also fuels my anger.

"weak?" i sneer, standing straight.

"yes, and i don't even know who you are, hiding behind that cloak." coming to a quick conclusion i unclip my cloak and let it drop to the ground.

"i am Lucy Heartfilia of Dreamtime." i announce proudly.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" he think for a second. "didn't you used to be in Fairytail?" scowling i hold out a hand.

"Virgo, Cancer" two fingers glow and my selected celestial spirits appear. the crowd reacts positively to this.

"A celestial spirit mage! and she's starting off with two strong zodiac spirits right off the bat" Regan forms his metal spikes again, more on guard then last time.

"i don't think you have enough metal to take down three people." i tease and he flinches.

"don't underestimate me." he growls and suddenly the ground begins to shake.

"Stay on guard" i warn as we look to the sand below us. it moves and suddenly i realize what he's doing.

the ground below us is metal, he is pulling up the floor. i can't react however because the ground explodes before i can move. metal pieces fly up and into the air and the slab or metal that was the ground rises.

we are lifted into the air above Regan as he smiles toothily up at us.

"get him" i order and Virgo and Cancer split up, taking him from both sides while i go straight down the middle.

the ground shifts beneath me as i run, making it hard to keep any footing that i had.jumping off of the metal i was on i land on another piece closer to the ground where Regan is. Virgo is already at him, having dug her way through the metal slabs.

he is distracted by her but the metal still doesn't stop moving. Cancer is not far behind her and soon enough Regan is holding off two celestial spirits. Cancers scissors are cutting through the metal but every time he does they just merge back together again.

seeing and opening i run to the end of the metal slab i am on and propel myself off. falling through the air i activate regulus in my foot. he doesn't see my coming and i manage to land it in his gut.

the flies back and hits one of his slabs, crumbling to the ground. after a moment of cough he looks up at me with harsh eyes. i don't even have time to think about what that could mean before something collides with me and i am flying in the opposite directing.

i land on my stomach and flip over onto my back before coming to a stop. then another force presses into me and the metal begins to wrap around my body. 

"princess" Virgo calls out worriedly.

"Stop him!" i yell as the metal gets tighter. they do what i ask but not happily, leaving me to figure out what to do before i'm crushed.

taking in deep breath i bite my lip in pain as my hurt hand i squeezed up against my body. my ribs are being crushed and i have to gulp in air in order to breath. closing my eyes and scrunching my face i think past the pain.

activating regulus all over i turn myself in an explosive, hoping that it will be strong enough to break the metal. counting down i bite my lip before the power reaches it's max and i let it go. i explode in a bright flash and before i know it i'm falling to the ground.

steaming metal pieces fly away, one even making it down to Regan and hitting him across the face. landing on my side i stop to catch my breath. in doing so i notice something.

beneith all of the floating metal is water, he must have broken a water pipe when he moved everything. his mistake.

rising to my feet i step off of the edge without thinking. the fall was probably a little to far for my body to handle in the state it' in but i make it. rushing over to the water puddle i stick a foot in it and look up.

"Cancer i'm closing your gate." swiping a hand down i watch as Cancer fades away.

"good bye Lucy" he nods before he completely vanishes.

"giving up are you?" Regan looks down at me.

"not even close" holding out a hand i call on one of my strongest spirits. "Aquarius" the water puddle doubles in size then doubles again until the water bearer appears in it, looking as sour as normal. "can you flood him down here for me?"

"i'll flood everyone because you interrupted me again" she glares my way but does as i asked. the water pipe gushes out water as everything begins to flood. before i know it the arena erupts like a geyser, water exploding up and catching everything in the arena in it.

looking for Regan i see him close to the edge of the geyser, flying along the edges with Virgo on his heels. all i need to do is get him in the water then Aquarius can take care of the rest. pushing off of the ground i soar over to him.

"Loke" i call and he appears in front of Regan, already knowing what i want him to do. it's four on one. Regan stops moving around and looks between the two celestial spirits on either side of him, then to me waiting in the water. quickly his eyes flutter in a different direction, the timer.

glancing over it i feel my heart rate pick up. ten minuets to go, we've already been at it for twenty. turning he flies back to Virgo, trying to dodge around her he fails and she kicks him towards the water.

however the metal creates a barrier between him and the geyser. putting out a fist i cause a wall of water to erupt out of the geyser to stop him from running in that direction. he does as i wanted and scrambles in the opposite direction of the wall, straight to where Loke and Virgo are waiting.

he's trapped now. Loke flies forwards with his regulus punch and whammy's this guy into the geyser. acting fast i control the water around me and make a sphere around him. the geyser begins to loose it's power, dropping up onto a floating piece of metal.

Loke and Virgo land next to me as i hold Regan in a water bubble. on a puddle of water Aquarius flies up to float next to us. dropping my arms i let the bubble fall, dropping Regan to the metal.

"i'm not done yet" he heaves and staggers to his feet. i already know what his next move is going to be and i decide to stop him before he can do it.

"celestial god slayer secret arts!" i step back before firing a powerful energy blast at him, but not on full power. the brightness of the blast blinds me for a moment but i don't close my eyes. instead i wait for the blast to finish and for Regan to drop to the ground unconscious.

the siren over head sounds, signaling the end of the match.

"good gob Lucy" Loke pats my back in congratulations.

"thanks guys" waving good bye i close all three gates. jumping down from the metal slab that i am standing on i make my way down to Regan's crumpled form. picking up one of his arms i sling it over my shoulders and pull him up.

holding his arm over my shoulders with my good hand i let the other broken one hang limply by my side.

"looks like you might need some help" Loke reappears by my side and takes his other arm.

"didn't i just close your gate?" he makes a moment like he's shrugging.

"i thought you might need some help" not bothering to argue i accept his offer. "and i don't think you can get up there all by yourself." the arena floor had been completely torn up, meaning we where currently below the arenas level. meaning the exit was all the way up there.

"good point" we pull him over to the edge, under the exit where medics are waiting. "take him first" not giving Loke a choice i drop the arm i was holding. relief floods through me as the pain of having something on my dislocated shoulder leaves.

suddenly a warm feeling flows through my shoulder and my chest glows. looking up at out balcony i make out the grinning faces looking down at me. smiling back i hold a one handed thumbs up to them.

"your turn" Loke lands next to me and carefully picks me up bridal style. as we fly upwards the defining roar of the crowd get louder. i hadn't noticed it before, the adrenaline blocking out any noise from the crowd.

but now that that has worn off i can hear them as clear a day. 

"there you have it boys and girls, Lucy Heartfilia of Dreamtime! Celestial god slayer and wizard, she is one to look out for" the announcer praises and Loke touches down onto the ground again.

"do me a favor and push my shoulder back in" he gives me a look as if i was crazy. "just do it, Sting is already speeding up my healing progress and i don't fancy having a weird shoulder" a group of medic's come rushing over just as Loke pops my shoulder back in.

i cry out in pain but it's quickly replaced by relief. "thanks" taking my hand away from hi chest i feel him disappear behind it. 

"where are you hurt miss?" the first lady looks me over once before poking my shoulder. i hiss at the action and she nods her head. "please follow me to the medic and we will get you all patched up." i follow her blindly, too busy wallowing in my happiness to care about the pain.


	28. Reunion

"Lucy!" three figures rush up to me, two more following behind a little slower. Levy is the first to wrap her arms around me, carefully avoiding the sling that my arm had been put into.

the nurses had given me a cast, sling and bandages just on that one arm. i hadn't known how strong Loke's regulus really is until i tried it on myself. other then that i had two broken ribs from when Regan tried to squeeze the life out of me.

"you won!" Sting yells from next to me and he wraps an arm around my waist. placing a kiss on my check he pulls me closer.

"lover boy here couldn't stop worrying over you" Rouge muses with a playful smile.

"i was not!" Sting glares at his friend.

"but i won didn't i?"

"sure did" Auma leans down to me and pull me in for a soft, warm hug. one that i gladly return. "and you both got us points." turning to the side she lets Axon sit down on my other side.

"you are allowed to leave now, just make sure that you apply burn ointment onto your arm and hand twice a day and it should be healed in no time." the nurse passes a tube to Auma before walking off to another patient.

"just so that your warned," Rouge starts. "fairytail made quite the commotion when you revealed your identity."

"i think you would be impressed by the chaos you caused." Sting smile off into the distance.

"makarof looked ready to jump down there and smother you in a hug." Levy smiles sadly and i feel a pang of guilt. we hadn't talked to makarof at all since we left, we didn't even tell him that we where going to be here.

Grey had said that he would tell him about how we where going after he got back from visiting. he was one of the nice people in fairytail and we didn't even check up on him.

"come on, the next match is about to start and i want to watch" Sting moves his arm from my waist to my shoulders and we walk close together.

"who's up next?" one person from every guild faces off in the one v one every day.

"Lamia scale and Mermaid heel." Axon reads off of the piece of paper in his hands.

"are you okay to walk Axon?" i worry, spotting the limp he is hosting.

"i made it down here didn't i?" his smile seams forced but i don't question it.

"i am more worried about how you are going to make it up the stairs, coming down them was probably easier." we turn the corner and come face to face with said stairs. he stop at the bottom and stares up them.

without saying anything Rouge and Levy take one arm each and help him up. Sting helps me up and Auma hovers behind us all, almost like she is planing on catching anyone who falls.

"thanks" Axon mumbles once he's reached the top. we walk along, listening to the cheers of the crowd outside.

"Lucy!" i stop in my tracks when i see Makarof, Mira, grey, Wendy and happy standing out front of their door. stepping away from sting i make my way forwards, unsure of how they are going to react.

"Luchy" Happy cries and flies into my chest. "i missed you" tears streak down his face and i can't help but wrap my arms tight around him.

"I missed you to happy" when he pulls away he grabs onto my shoulder and doesn't let go.

"you've grown up so much" Mira steps forwards with her arms open, like she's saying that she wants a hug but isn't sure if it's allowed.

"and you've hardly changed a bit." accepting her offer i let her pull me into an embrace.

"i am sorry that we are the only friends that you have left in Fairytail." she mumble, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"it's okay" pulling away i smile at her. "I've made new friends" turning i look behind me. Mira takes one look at Levy before jumping onto her and pulling her into the biggest hug that i have ever seen.

Grey moves from behind Markorof. "you did good out there Luce. you've gotten stronger" he ruffles my hair before moving to stand next to Axon, whispering to him.

"yeah, it was awesome what you did out there! with the water and the special attack. i never knew that you where a god slayer" Wedndy looks up at me with wide eyes.

"i am the celestial god slayer. i only found out a year and a half ago so it's still pretty new to me to." 

"i am so proud of you girls." Makorof opens his arms and levy and i lean down to hug him. "it's a pity that you have joined a new guild. you would be a great asset to Fairytail." then he thinks for a second. "well that is if you over look everything that's happened."

"actually, Lucy was the one who came up with the Dreamtime guild" Levy informs the group.

"really? so you made your own guild?" he looks between us is shock.

"yep, this is out first master Auma" gesturing to Auma i beckon her forwards.

"it is nice to meet you, i am the first master of the Dreamtime guild and teacher of these kids" they shake hands.

"i thank you for all that you have done for my girls. they are with you now and i hope that they are happy"

"such formality" Mira whispers to Levy and i. a siren echos through the halls and everyone jumps.

"well i had better get back, good luck in the rest of the competition Dreamtime." Levy flicks her hood up just as the door to Fairytail opens.

"mater," Mira interrupts. "is it alright if i join Levy and Lucy? i would very much like to catch up on lost time"

"me too" Grey jumps in.

"very well, just make sure that you are sill cheering for Fairytail." he walks into the room and Wendy follows, giving us a smile and a wave.

"i'll miss you Luchy" Happy whines.

"i will miss you too Happy" pulling the exceed in for a hug i laugh.

"make sure to visit sometimes, it's lonely without you here" he says before leaving back into the room.

"so tell me, are you and Sting dating?" Mira asked as we walk into our room.

"yeah, so is Rouge and Levy." smiling i drop back to talk to Sting.

"they seem quite nice" he glances out to the balcony where the rest of fairytail are. i follow his gaze and shiver.

"yeah, but their the only ones. Mira and Wendy helped me when i was hurt, Master didn't have any say in what was going on, i don't even think he knew. and Happy, well Happy was my best-friend when grey or Levy weren't around"

"oh," Sting looks to the ground with an almost sad face. putting a hand under his chin i tilt his head upwards.

"what is it?" the roar from the crowd fills the silence as we look at each other.

"nothing" shaking his head he looks away and out to the balcony. sighing i accept his answer.

"if you say so" taking his hand i pull him out onto the balcony to watch the two competitors face off. Stings sad expression sticks with me and it greatly annoys me, there's something that he's not telling me about.

part of me is hurt by the fact that he doesn't want to talk about what ever is bothering him. but i deny that feeling, i shouldn't be so caught up on something like that. Glancing up at him i catch him not looking at the fight and instead looking over at the Sabertooth guild.

for a moment i am confused, why would he be looking over there? that is until i see what he's looking at. the ground shakes as something explods down in the arena.

"Levy, Mira," i whisper to the girls. "i need your help with something" grabbing their sleeves i pull them outside and out of the range of the dragon slayers hearing.

"what is it Luce?'

"i have an idea and i need your help." walking down the hall i take a different turn and make my way to the opposite side of the arena.

"where are we going?" Levy jogs to catch up to me.

"the Sabertooth guild" Levy and Mira share a confused look.

"are you sure Lucy? that guild has gotten worse since you guys left" Mira sounds slightly worried.

"there is two things that we need to get from there" like a woman on a mission i push forwards.

 

"are you ready?" i ask the two next to me and they both nod. raising a fist i knock on the door three times. someone yells on the other side and there is shuffling before it is opened.

"what do you want?" Orga growls. 

"we need to talk to two of you exceeds" he blinks down at me.

"aren't you the two girls from Dreamtime? the guild with the twin dragon slayers in it." he looks me up and down.

"yes, and we need the two exceeds who are friends with Sting and Rouge" as soon as the words are out of my mouth two figure zoom out of the room.

"Sting?"

"Rouge?" the look up at us with wide eyes.

"what are you two doing? get back inside" the two exceeds don't pay him any attention.

"yep" Levy kneels down to their level. "and they both miss you guys so Lucy here," they look up at me. "thought that you guys might want to catch up with them"

"really? you'll let us do that?" my heart brakes at the looks on their faces.

"we want you to do it, they miss you as much as you miss them."

"no, they are in our guild and we won't let them" Rufus walks up behind Orga.

"we were not asking for your permission." Mira stands up a little straighter and lets out a demonic aorur. 

can you boys meet us out the front of the building? Levy asked through the telepathic link.

sure, whats going on?

just meet us there

Both Levy and i stand straight hand face the two men in front of us. it's like a stand off and i am completely prepared to fight them for this. and i can feel that Levy and Mira are in the same boat.

i probably don't look that menacing with all of these bandages but i try my hardest.

"Fine" Orga sneers. "we don't want them here anyway." the door is then slammed in our faces.

"i was fully prepared for a fight just now" Levy lets out a breath of air.

"where are Sting and Rouge?" Frosch asked innocently.

we're here Sting reports.

"follow us, their waiting out the front." wee walk in silence until we pass the Dreamtime box.

"i'll wait for you" Mira waves goodbye and walks into the room. the four of us keep walking.

 

"Sting!"

"Rouge!" the two boys turn with wide eyes and see the exceeds.

"Frosch?"

"Lector?" Levy and i hang back while the reunion happens.

"i missed you Rouge" frosh openly cries. Rouge mumbles something back but it's muffled by the frog suit. 

"what are you guys doing here?" Sting wipes away tears and stands back up, holding Lector in his arms.

"two girls found us and promised that we could see you" both the boys look up at us, extremely great-full faces through the tears.

'thank you' they both mouth.

"Sting?" Lector looks up at his friend. "can we join you at Dreamtime?" Sting doesn't take more then three seconds to answer.

"of course you can" the smiles on the boys faces was enough to make banging down Sabertooth's door worth it. Sting catches my eyes and let's Lector go.

"thank you Lucy" the smiles doesn't leave his face and he pull me in for a bone crushing hug. a warm feeling blossoms inside of me and i hug him back.

"any time" over his shoulder i smile down at Lector and the grin on his face too.

"we had better get back and make you two official members of Dreamtime then" Levy rubs between Frosh's ears.

"do you want to say good bye to Sabertooth?" Rouge picks Frosh up in his arms and the exceed shakes his head.

"no, they probably wont even notice that we are gone." 

"well that doesn't matter" Sting announces. "because you are with us and with Dreamtime now"

the smiles don't leave the boy's faces for the rest of the day and i continue the rest of the day feeling like i have done something good.


	29. Revenge

"since your injured, Lucy and Axon will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Auma orders. it was getting dark and by the time we had gotten home and i was exhausted. i didn't have the energy to argue back and instead flopped onto my backside.

"goodnight" i mumble and close my eyes.

"just don't steal the blanket" Axon grumbles, already half asleep. it was hard to get comfortable with all of my bandages and broken bones.

"yes, i get a bed all to myself tonight" i listen to Levy talking as they retreat to the bed room.

"sleep well Luce" Sting's voice mumbles and something brushes against my lips. i want to open my eyes to see what just happened but the sleep is already pulling me under. the last thing i feel is a blanket being pulled over me.

i don't know how much later it is, that i wake up again. it's dark, i'm sweating and my stomach is churning. my throat is dry and my head is spinning. there is nothing i can do or that i want to do to stop the whimpers that escape my lips.

feeling sick and delirious i don't feel embarrassed when Stings name slips out of my mouth, followed by a rather loud whine. curling up i whimper as my right hand screams in pain. in my delirium i begin to cry.

"hey, hey, I'm here" hands grab my arms and a body sits down next to me. "i'm here" i am turned into Stings chest and his arms wrap around me. 

"it hurts" i sob.

"i know" gently his fingers graze over my cast. I can't help but flinch, even though it doesn't hurt i expected it to. softly he begins to hum, a soft melody that i recognize. back at the pocket dimension he would always hum whenever he was feeling down.

i don't think he realized he was doing it at times but no one said anything. whenever he hummed i would listen, the melody would calm me down and i would instantly relax. eventually it became an unconscious reflex, not that i will ever admit it.

the tips of his fingers light up as warmth floods through the cast. it tingles my bones but helps to numb the pain. his other hand run through my hair as my head lays against his chest.

after a while my tear dry up and the whimpering dies down and we just lay there. Sting's hand had stalled in my hair but the humming and the warmth or his fingers grazing over my hand had not.

healing me must be taking a lot out of him but i don't mention it. i am practically sitting in his lap and this reminds me of the time when we where both sick. i don't have time to think back on it however because sleep pulls me under again.

 

when i wake up the next day my pillow was no longer next to me and my arm was aching. groaning i open my eyes and am greeted by a burst of sun light and i turn my face into the couch.

"your awake!" Axon walks in front of me, blocking the sun and allowing me to see again.

"sadly" i mumble and sit up, looking next to me where Sting was last night.

"Auma has taken everybody out to go shopping. she said that we can join her once you've woken up and feel up to it." looking down at my bare wrist i realize that i am not wearing a watch, not that i ever do wear a watch. "it's the evening, about 4 i think"

"four!" i stand up and a wave of dissyness hits me, forcing me to sit back down.

"careful. you where pretty exhausted from the fight and Sting said that you had a rough night so we decided to let you sleep." limping he makes his way into the kitchen. "I've made pancakes but they might be cold by now."

grabbing a plate he goes to limp back over. 

"hold up, i'm coming over to you" Standing up slowly this time i walk into the kitchen and take a seat on a stool. "shouldn't you have crutches or something?" he shrugs and places the plate of pancakes in front of me.

"probably but i don't know where to get them from." he takes a seat opposite me. "and i don't think it's that big of a deal, it's just a little sprain. doctors said that i should be healed by my next battle so the most i can do i get used to walking on it." frowning i take a bite of a pancake.

"the only way that it's going to heal in time is if you stay off of it" taking another bite i almost stuff the whole pancake into my mouth. "and this is a really good pancake. did you make them yourself?'

"sure did, glad you like them" he grins in pride.

"you should cook more often." i say with a mouthful. "but don't think that good pancakes are going to get you out of getting crutches"

"i had hoped" he sulked. 

"Auma said that we could meet up with them once i was awake?" he nods and steals a pancake off of my plate. slapping his hand i cause him to drop it back onto the plate. "mine" grabbing it up i take a bite.

"she said, only if we feel up to it."

"good, well we are going to get you a pair of crutches and meet up with them." he raises an eyebrow at the next pancake i begin to eat.

"how much can you eat?"

"good to see that you agree with me. i'll finish these and get changed then we can leave." picking up the remaining three pancakes i stand up and make my way to the room.

"whatever you say" he sighs and rests his head on the table.

 

"where exactly are you planning on finding a set of crutches?" Axon complains as we walk down the busy street.

"i don't know. i was hoping that there would be pharmacist somewhere in town. or even just a shop that could have them." people point at us and whisper.

"or we could ask someone?" grabbing his elbow i pull him closer and away from the people.

"bad idea, right now everybody knows our faces and if you start talking to one person everybody else will start talking to you too and pretty quickly it gets out of hand." speaking from experience i turn down a not so busy street.

"i don't like all of the attention." he moans and moves away from the people. "for all my life people haven't even seen me and suddenly it's like they can't take their eyes away." pulling a face he looks away from all of the people.

"how about we find a street that doesn't have quite so many people" speeding a little we go as fast as we can with our broken ribs and Axon's limp.

"i like that idea" huddling closer to each other we turn down a side street where a few stores are open and not many people are around.

"quick question, do you know where we are?" Axon looks behind himself.

"we are on Hammond road" reading off of the street sign ahead i shiver, getting the feeling that we are being watched. watched in a different way then we where before.

"do you feel like"

"we're being watched?" i finish for him and he nods, glancing around. "yeah, yeah i do."

"let just hurry up and get to the others. i have a bad feeling." Axon shivers and rubs his arms.

"i'll contact them and find out where they are"

"well looky here" the familiar voice is loud in the nearly empty street. "we've found ourselves some dreamers." Axon and i share a look of dread before slowly turning around. the five members of Trigon stand before us with smirks on their faces.

Regan stands in the middle, behind a smaller guy with a bandanna around his head.

"we don't want any trouble" i say and slowly take a step backwards.

"it's too late for that. you started the trouble when you won the match" Regan sneers and i get a glimpse of bandages under his shirt.

"it's not my fault that you lost" i try to reason but even to my own ears its not a strong argument.

"i don't care who's fault it was, your going to be the one paying for it." trunk guy cracks his knuckles and Axon flinches. i look to Axon and he look to me, the same idea in our head.

"oo, look out now girly" the girl teases and i recognize her as the same girl who had the coins.

"run" we say at the same time and turn to sprint off. we get five feet before a water hose explodes and a wall of water blocks our way. turning my eyes land on the guy standing in the middle, his hand is out stretched.

"i though your trick with the water was pretty impressive yesterday, Heartfilia. so i have decided to show you a trick of my own." holding and arm to the side i go to summon a spirit. from behind me a whip of water fires out and wraps around my wrist.

then another fires past my shoulder, cutting the sling and causing it to drop. before i can reacts the whip latches onto my sore wrist and i scream out in pain.

"Lucy!" Axon reaches out for me but he doesn't reach me because a slab of metal flies at him and nock's him back.

"Axon!" i scream as he falls to the ground limp.

"Lok-" a trail of water snakes around my mouth, cutting me off. my arms are lifted up and my feet leave the ground. blinking back tears of pain i glare at the five in laughing in front of us.

Help! i desperately call over the telepathic limp, my celestial mark glowing on my wrist. looking over at Axon i see a similar glow from his arm. he isn't a celestial night. i don't have time to think about it however because the water starts to expand.

Lucy?

what wrong? 

where are you? three worried voices echo in my head.

Hammond road, Hurry Closing my eyes i scream as my arm is violently pulled back. there isn't much that i can do in the state that i am in. if only i could summon a spirit. reaching into myself i draw on my power and attempt to summon Loke.

but i can't move my arms, the movement of holding out my hand is what opens the gate.

"i can feel you trying to summon a spirit and know that it's not going to work" he steps closer as the water begins to form a bubble behind me, pulling me into it.

"yeah, Zez's water is special." another girl giggles.

"it cancels out magic and once your fully enclosed in the bubble you'll be powerless." he puts a hand on my chest and pushes me back towards the water. my hand's enter the water and they instantly go numb.

summoning what magic i have i force open the weakest door i can. plue appears in front of me and turns up to look at me.

'find the others' i say to him through our contract and he runs off.

"what was that?" both the girl crackle with laughter.

"it doesn't matter, she can't do anything." Metal guy gleams at me.

"all of her magic has been canceled and with the state her body is in now she can't do anything else." the leader gloats.

don't be so cocky. i say in my head, we where trained to fight without our powers. tensing i strain my mussels to pull forwards. the water feels like cement and i can't move. if only they hadn't caught us by surprise i could have fought back.

the feeling of disappointment fills me as my head is pulled into the water. my body goes weightless as i float in the middle of the hovering water bubble. limp and powerless. what was the point off all of that training if i couldn't even stand up for myself.

closing my eyes i breath out and the water fills my lungs, except it's not water. air fills my lungs but it feels like very think air and it makes me want to sleep.

no one's POV

they turn down a corner and run into Plue. "Plue!" levy says surprised, the small spirit jumps up and down pointing int he direction that he had just come from. "can you take us to Lucy?" nodding he scampers off.

"let's go" Sting runs after the spirit, the most worried out of the three. they had ran off as soon as they got the message, leaving Auma in the market place. after a couple of turns Plue stops running.

"he's fading" Rouge bends down, "where is Lucy" before he completely fades he points down a side street towards the end of the lane we're on.

"let's go" Sting sprints off, knowing that if a simple spirit like Plue is fading then it can not be good. turning the corner he freezes and takes in the scene.

Axon is closest to him, his unconscious form laying limp on the ground. next he see's the attackers, Trigon. finally his eyes land on Lucy's limp form floating in the bubble of water.

"looks like we've got company" the leader's face falls. "and we where having so much fun." seeing red Sting jumps forwards and raises a flaming fist.

"what did you do to her?" yelling he goes to punch his across the face but instead his fist goes right through him.

"see you in the arena, Dreamtime" his voice echos as the five attackers fade away.

"Lucy!" Rouge jumps forwards and catches the girl, when the bubble bursts, before she hits the ground.


	30. Arguements

"Sting she's not breathing" Rouge looks up desperately.

"we need Wendy" levy takes her two fingers away from Axon's wrist with a concerned look.

"we passed Fairytail's hotel not far back" Rouge lets Sting pick Lucy up bridal style and he goes over to help levy pick up Axon.

"you want to go to Fairytail?" Levy questions but keeps walking in the direction anyways.

"Lucy's hardly breathing and Axon heartbeat is very feint" Sting says bluntly. "i will do anything right now" walking in silence they make their way to the hotel.

walking up to the door Sting doesn't waste a minuet banging down the door. all of the chatter inside stops and everybody turn to the intruders. 

"Wendy?" Sting calls out, searching the room.

"Wendy!" a voice echos and Grey runs forwards, the girl following not far behind. whispers start up as everyone points and looks at the two girls, Lucy and Levy.

"follow me" seeing levy's discomfort Wendy beckons them to the back of the room. following her they bring the two into a hospital like room. "put them on a bed each." placing Lucy down Sting takes her hand and stands next to the bed.

using all of his energy he tries to heal her through the focus link but nothing seems to happen as her chest glows.

"Grey" Wendy steps up to Lucy first, "make sure that Axon keep breathing, i'll be over there in a minuet." grey, who was already next to the boy, nods in understanding. "what happened?"

"they where attacked by the Trigon guild. we found them like this" levy reports as Wendy places two hands about Lucy's chest.

"she has some kind of gas in her lungs, give me a minuet to get it out of her lungs." moving her hand from her chest to her mouth, Wendy repeats the gesture a couple of times. "pass me that jar" pointing to a glass jar on the table she moves all of the gas into a circle.

grabbing the jar Sting opens the lid and lets her store at the gas in it, snapping the lid shut once she's done. "she should wake up soon." moving around the bed Wendy walks up to Axon next. "do you know what happened to him?" her hands glow again as she places them on his chest.

"no, he was unconscious by the time the rest of us got there" Levy eyes an angry looking Grey. 

"can you heal him?" Rouge grabs Levy's hand and squeezes it, she squeezes back.

"yes, am i'll even cure that limp he's got going for the rest of the competition. but after that he'll start to feel it again."

"Levy?" Mokorof walks into the room, Mira following behind him and she closes the door. "whats going on?"

"sorry for the intrusion but we needed Wendy's help." Levy excuses.

"Lucy and Axon where attacked by the Trigon guild and Wendy was the closes and best option we had" Rouge glances at his two team mates on the beds.

"Trigon? i have heard of this before. their was complaints last year about them attacking player outside of the Arena but nothing was confirmed"

"you should put in a complaint" Mira suggest.

"and give them the satisfaction of it?" Lucy speaks up, surprising everyone. "where am i?" looking around she raises a hand to her forehead.

"Fairytail, Sting bought you here to get Wendy's help," Lucy's face falls.

"Fairytail" she mutters and looks over at the boy next to her with wide eyes.

"Lucy?" Axon looks over at the twin bed as Wendy moves back.

"Axon!" Lucy jumps off of the bed and smothers Axon in a hug. "your alright" both of them groan in pain and pull away gripping their ribs.

"forgot about that" Lucy wheezes.

"don't i get a hug?" Sting whines.

"nope" Lucy breaths and sit's back down. "no one else is getting a hug because i prefer my ribs in one piece" she wheezes again and grips her stomach.

Sting looks hurt but takes her hand in his, cringing she pulls away and doesn't look at him. Levy picks up on this and steps up. "we should be getting back, Auma is probably waiting for us" standing up the group makes it's way to the door.

Lucy's POV

"there's a back door that you can leave out of if you want," Mira suggests. pausing at the door i take a deep breath,.

"no, we'll go through the front door" i decide and walk out first. i do not miss the looks everyone gives me and hold my head high. walking into the bar i make my way right down the middle, not backing down as the chatter dies.

walking with pride i make it halfway to the door before someone speaks up. "Lucy" It's Erza. slowly i turn and face her, Natsu and Lissana.

"Titania" i address, not using her real name.

"why are you here?" Natsu stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"i don't know" i pause as an idea comes to me. "but now that i'm hear i have something to tell you, all of you" everyone in the room is listening now. "i am going to beat you, we are going to beat you."

"how, your weak remember?" i don't flinch at the harsh words and instead turn my gaze onto her, and she flinches.

"sorry, my memory must be failing me."

"you can't talk, you where literally just carried in here unconscious." at that i grit my teeth.

"Loke" he appears behind Lissana and push her up against the wall, a glowing hand hovering next to her neck. "you can't fight back what you don't see coming" she stares wide eyed at Loke, frozen in fear.

"and who's weak now?" waiting an extra moment i let her fume before sending Loke away.

"if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get" Natsu cracks his knuckles and steps in front of Lissana.

"we don't want to fight. not hear now now at least." Levy steps up next to me. "but you will have your fight, and we will show you how powerful we have become and we will beat you." she promises.

"that's never going to happen" Erza puts a hand to the sword around her waist. "you hardly managed to beat Regan, someone who we could easily beat."

"oh?" i tilt my head to the side. "you think i was using my full power in that fight?" smiling i shake my head. "you haven't even seen the start of it"

"you'll just have to wait and see." Levy finishes and together we walk past the boys and out of the building.

"your pissed at Sting" Levy mumbles after we're a good distance away from Fairytail.

"i know i shouldn't be but yes"

"why?" looking over at where the two boys are listening in i shake my head.

"No, not here"

"What do you mean no?" Sting speaks up and a tense feeling drops over the group. "i think i deserve to know why your pissed at me." turning around i look at him. "come on, tell me."

"i am pissed at you because you took me to Fairytail. you let them see me at my worst when i wanted to show them how much i have improved and you let them see me broken and unconscious." i hate the guilty look on his face.

"you wouldn't have been able to show them how good you are if you where dead." he growls.

"i would have lived"

"you weren't breathing Lucy, and Axon hardly had a heartbeat. what else was i supposed to do?" he gestures to the bandaged boy.

"taken us to a hospital? anywhere but there" moving my hands wildly i try to prove my point.

"i'm sorry but i was more concerned with keeping you alive. i do not regret what happened," a silence falls. i feel bad for arguing with him but he needs to know what he did wrong.

"anywhere but Fairytail" i growl and turn around, grabbing Levy arm i pull her along with me. we walk in silence and she waits until i have calmed down to talk.

"you shouldn't be so hard on him." she says softly. "he was really worried when we found you unconscious and hardly breathing. if Trigon hadn't vanished he would have pummeled them into the dirt."

"yeah but Fairytail? Levy you know why i don't want to go there, he knows"

"yes but we needed Wendy's help to keep you two alive. he didn't just do it for you, Axon hardly had a heartbeat." feeling guilt i look down.

"whatever" turning up to the inn i walk right in and up to our room.

"Lucy!" Auma calls out surprised and her face falls when i walk straight past her.

"i'm going to sleep next to the window tonight" grabbing the blankets and pillows off of the couch i sit down on the ledge next to the window.

the door closes loudly and the rest walk in. Sting goes straight to him room while Axon goes to the couch and Rouge and Levy walk up to Auma.

they talk in hushed voices and i know that their talking about me. ignoring them i look out at the darkening sky. breathing in deeply i close my eyes and hold back tears. i never though arguing with someone could hurt so much.


	31. Under the moonlight

i hadn't slept one wink since everybody had said good night. Axon was quietly sleeping on the couch, Auma in her room and the others in their room. i was restless, the fight was on my mind and i could not stop thinking about it.

maybe i had overreacted a little, i had just been very emotional because i had not been able to stop Trigon. and i took it out on Sting, the one person who had helped me. he probably hates me now. 

pulling my knees closer i sulk and this time i don't blink away the burning feeling in my eyes. to think that i would grow to care this much about a guy that i used to absolutely hate. a glint catches my eye and i look down at my right hand.

the promise ring that Sting had given me shines in the moonlight. letting out a shaky breath i hold it up. trailing one finger over the gem in the middle i smile softly, placing the cast hand into my lap i continue to admire the way the ring is in the light.

i yelled at him. i remember and the hand falls as my face falls. i had practically told him that i don't need his help. something on the roof thumps, catching my attention. pausing i listen hard and hear it again.

jumping up i open the window next to me. pushing any thought of my injuries away i shimmy onto the ledge. reaching back in i grab my blanket and sling it around my neck. turning around i find footholds in the wall that go all the way up the chimney. since i have lost the sling i have more movement with my arm now.

grabbing onto the wall i flip out and lodge my feet into the gaps. gasping in pain as my body bangs against the wall i bite my tongue. you can do this. it's a bit awkward to climb with one hand in a cast but i am determined.

pulling myself up i climb onto the roof and see Sting's form sitting on the other side, sitting on a bunch of pillows. pulling the blanket around me i start walking over to him i push down the bile that rises in my mouth. sitting down next to him we both look up at the sky.

at first i let the silence draw out, contemplating what to say. he doesn't even look at me and i know that i need to say something.

"i'm sorry" looking down i turn the ring on my finger. "i am sorry for yelling at you. i did not mean anything that i said. i was just angry at myself. angry because i couldn't defend myself or Axon and that resulted in us getting hurt again and him almost dying." 

taking a deep breath in i try to stop the way that my breathing shakes. "so i took that anger out on you and that was very unfair of me. i get that you where in a difficult decision and you just wanted to keep us alive. you where worried about us and that was the best option."

"you" he says softly. "i was worried about you. honestly i couldn't even think about anything else because you where in my arms and barely breathing. i get how you didn't want them to see you like that but i don't regret anything i did."

taking his hand i intertwine our fingers and show him the ring. "i would do anything for you" he whispers and places a kiss onto the ring, locking our eyes. i flush as my stomach does 360's.

"well then do this one thing for me," he nods. "don't get yourself killed tomorrow. when you go into the arena don't get your self killed" there is a day gap between days to give the competitors time to heal.

"how do you even know that i am going to fight tomorrow?"

"because, i know you. I've been living with you for three years and i know that you can not stay on the side lines for long. and with everything that's happened your probably itching to fight someone," a smile breaks past his serious look.

"i will try not to kill my opponent tomorrow and i am hurt that you think i'm so weak" he places a hand on his heart and mocks being hurt.

"you know that i don't think that your weak. i just know that sometimes you can go all out and not care about what happens to yourself" he grabs a stray piece of hair and tucks it behind my ear.his hand cups the side of my face and i lean into it.

"it's cute that your so worried about me." 

"i just don't want you to be in pain" reaching up i take his hand off of my face and hold it, trailing a finger of my broken hand across his palm. "because when your in pain i'm in pain" 

"i could say the same to you." gently he takes my wrist into both of his hands and holds it up, his thumbs pushing against the cast. "i hate it when your hurting and i just want to do everything in my power to stop it." clipping the cast he slowly pulls it off and i gasp. looking up at me with a questioning look he stops.

"it's not pretty" i warm and he continues to pull it off. once the cast is off all that's left is the brace. his warm fingers graze my skin as he pulls on the end. as he takes it off i shiver, the cold air hitting my burnt skin.

"do you have burn ointment?" he questions, letting the tips of his fingers graze over the skin. nodding i hold out my good hand and summon the tube from where i had put it in the celestial world.

my skin is red and wrinkly and the bone is bruised and purple. looking away i hand the tube over to Sting.

"you shouldn't be embarrassed of your battle scars." gently he begins to rub the cream onto my skin. his fingers are warm and don't really hurt. he is careful not to go near the bruises knowing that that is where the bone is broken.

i watch his face as he is concentrates on what he's doing. i take in the crease of his brow, the way his eyes are alight with a spark and up close he seems to have a few freckles across his nose. i find myself glancing down to his red lips and look away.

"like what you see Blondie?" he teases and i can't help the blush that rises at being caught. 

"yeah, yeah i do" now it's his turn to blush and i feel happy knowing that i can make him do that. he looks at me, i look at him. suddenly i'm aware of how close we are sitting and how close our heads are, all i would have to do is lean forwards to close the gap between us. his eyes flicker down to my lips.

i don't know who moves first but the next thing i know his lips are on mine and my lips are on his. The kiss isn't rough but isn't soft either, it's just the two of us and nothing else. my hand finds a way to his hair and i'm leaning into him to deepen the kiss. his hand is on my cheek bone.

sparks fly as i smile against his lips, breaking us apart and breathing in. "i have been waiting to do that for ages" he admits and places our foreheads together.

"that makes two of us" i don't mind admitting that i have thought about kissing Sting before, since he said it first. we break apart and i feel like i'm on the top of the world.

"your going to catch a cold sitting out here" i joke and hold out the end of the blanket currently around my shoulders.

"i don't care if i catch a cold if it means i get to kiss you." he accepts the offer and we move even closer. letting my head fall against his arm i breath in his scent of a burning fire.

i hardly even notice when he begins to pull the brace back onto my forearm. his hands move so delicately and carefully and before i know it the cast is back on. one of his hands holds mine, the hand with the cast on it. and his other hand makes it's way around my waist.

he holds onto my side and rubs small circles over the bandages under the shirt.

"can we stay here? i don't want to go" i ask and Sting pulls us back onto the pillows so that he is laying with his arm around me.

"you can stay in my arms for as long as you want." his breath tickles my neck and i curl up into his side. he's warm so the cold night air doesn't effect me as long as i'm close to him. and admittedly i abuse that.


	32. Day three

the sun is warm on my skin and the body next to me is almost as warm. an arm is around my neck and my legs are tangled in theirs. is so comfortable that i almost don't want to open my eyes and disrupt it.

"morning" Sting places a butterfly kiss on my forehead and i can't help but smile.

"we fell asleep?" opening me eyes i look up at him and my heart speeds up. the morning sun frames him and shines off of his hair, making him look like some kind of sun god.

"yep, not that i mind. it was quite nice to have you cuddling up with me for the night." placing a hand on his chest, i ignore the way that i can feel his mussel under the shirt and push myself away to look up at him.

"i could say the same for you sunshine" placing a quick kiss on his lips i sit up.

"only a peck?" he whines and moves both arms around my waist to place his head in my hair. his breath tickles the back of my neck.

"only a peck" i echo and turn to give him another quick kiss on the lips. he smiles brightly and i stop to stare.

"as much as i would love to stay here with you, because i would. Auma just woke up and we should be getting back inside." groaning i deflate and let my head fall against his chest.

"i don't want you to go" i mumble and wrap my arms around his waist to hug him close. when i look up at him his face is flushed.

"well if you put it like that. i'm sure that Auma won't mind if we stay up here a little longer." laughing i pull away from him.

"that's a lie and you know it, she will not be happy to find us on the roof." giving him a playfully stern look i stand up, taking the blanket with me.

"well then, i suppose i will see you inside." taking the pillows we stop and look at each other, not really wanting to leave but knowing that we have to.

"yeah, see you inside" he looks away first and i watch as he walks to the edge.

"do you need any help getting back inside?" he turns and asked. moving my wrist i slowly rotate it and feel no pain.

"surprisingly no. nothing really hurts." poking my ribs i don't feel anything and am genuinely surprised.

"Wendy did say that she could temporally heal you two until the end of the games." nodding i test out my wrist and am please to find that i do not feel any pain what so ever.

"sweet" walking up to the chimney i hold onto the dips and lodge my feet into holes. there is no pain at all as i climb back down.

landing back inside i catch Axon's attention and he raises and eyes brow. placing the blanket back down i quickly take the cast off of my forearm and relish in the free movement.

"you've only had the cast on for two days" Axon muses and turn back to making pancakes.

"you can't tell me that you don't love not having any pain when you move" i catch him there and he flips a pancake.

"i can't say no to that" strolling over to him i snatch a pancake off of the already made pile. "we'll just have to make the most out of it while we can."

Levy's POV

"it's day three of the grand magic games" the crowd roars in approval as the pumpkin man begins to talk. " and first on the leader board we have Fairytail!" the pumpkin man points up at the balcony next to us and the Fairytail guild cheers so loud, we can hear it through the walls.

"do they have to be so loud?" Lector whines.

"what are you complaining about?" Sting berries his head into Lucy's shoulder and covers his ears. "it's not like you have super hearing"

"it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't Fairytail" Rouge spits out and from behind him i wrap my arms around his shoulders. thankfully i'm sitting on the side of the balcony and he is in front of me, that way i am taller then him.

"we'll just have to shut them up then" i bet and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"In second place we have Tigon" from across the arena the Trigon guild lets out a chant of their name, yelling it on the top of their lungs three times while stomping their feet. from over Rouge's shoulder i see Lucy staring over at them.

following her line of sight i catch the eye of the leader staring at me and we lock gazes. glaring i look away and pull Rouge closer to me. he leans back and tucks his hands under my legs so it's like i'm piggybacking him but sitting down.

"and coming in third is Dreamtime" we get a rather loud cheer but still it's not as loud as the first one. 

"if the guild could please send down their chosen participants for the first competition of the day" Sting steps away from Lucy and rolls his shoulders back.

"good luck" she steps forwards to grab his collar and pulls him down for a quick peck on the cheek.

"make sure you get us some points" Rouge calls out after him. we had hardly gotten out of bed when Sting announced that he was going to volunteer for the task today. for some reason him and Lucy where up before us, something that has never happened.

it was when they where acting all lovey dovey and like the fight hadn't happened that i realized that they must have had one of those rooftop talks. Lucy had told me about their secret not so secret midnight, rooftop talks. but i had never expected them to sleep the whole night up there.

"for the first competition of the day we are going to be sending the competitors into an underground maze. they will make their way through until they meet another player in a cave. the two players can decided to either fight each other or fight an enemy. if they fight each other then the winner moves on. if they fight a monster and loose then they are both have to move back in the maze. if they win then they both take separate paths until they meet a new competitor."

"so they get to be beaten up more then once?" Axon looks down pitifully.

"once two players have made it to the last cave they have to face off, the winner comes in at first place, the looser has to wait for another competitor to face of again and so on until the last have made it through." as he finishes off the explanation a group of eight walks out to meet him in the middle.

"looks like they sent out the queen of the fairies" looking down i spot Erza's red hair instantly.

"don't worry, Sting's got this" Lector doesn't even look worried for his friend.

"go Sting!" Frosch cheers. Rouge moves away from me to look down at the fight and i turn so that my legs are dangling off the outside.

"he's also got to be careful of Minerva" Lucy looks up at the screen to read the list of participants.

"if he's lucky he will only have to face one of them" Axon doesn't even know who half these people are but he can pick up on their power.

"shh, their starting" Auma shushes us and we all lean forwards to watch expectantly.

Sting's POV

i enter the cave entrance in front of me, the eight competitors had been split up and given an entrance each on opposite ends of the arena. ten steps in and the sound of the crowd vanishes and i am left in an eerie silence.

as i walk my footsteps echo around the cave and the quiet becomes even more unsettling. something scrapes along the ground beside me and i do my best not to jump. it's just a rock, that is all.

thirty more step and i come to an open cave, my first opponent is sitting in the middle waiting.

"about time you showed up, i was beginning to think that the little dreamer had been frightened away" Minerva stands with a hand on her hip.

"i assume that you want to fight?" stopping in the wide space i cross my arms.

"you know me so well Sting" she flips her hair over her shoulder and throws out a hand, instantly rocks appear over me.

seeing this move coming i jump into the air and land on a tall spike coming out of the ground. not wanting to give her another chance to attack i turn and suck in air and puff out my cheeks.

"white dragon roar!" the wight blast that comes out of my mouth heads straight towards her. but it doesn't hit her and next thing i know a vortex opens up next to me and my own blast hits me.

my back hits the rocks and i make an indent in the ground, at least i know that my roar is strong. another vortex appears and i roll out of the way just as a rock smashes into the ground where i was just laying.

jumping up i pull a little dagger out of my boot and charge at her. she is clearly surprised by this attack, allowing me to get right up at her. my first punch is blocked, same with the second. but for their third i fake punching tot he right and instead jump up and back kick her.

she flies back into a rock pillar with a loud crashing noise. she hardly takes three seconds to recover and when she does multiple mini vortex's appear around the cave. this is an attack that i am familiar with so i know whats coming.

keeping low i duck around the falling rocks and head for the cover of the pillars. unfortunately i don't make it and a spike gets my calf. biting my lip i hold back a cry of pain i limp my way to cover.

backing up tot he rocks i look down at the blood dripping down my leg. behind me the pillar shakes as she fires at it multiple times. quickly thinking up a plan i curl my right hand into a fist and it begins to glow.

stepping out from behind the pillar i dodge under an attack and sprint towards her. she keeps firing at me as i sprint towards her and i keep dodging. thankfully part of Auma's training was learning how to dodge.

in order to teach us that she would throw rocks at us until we've managed to avoid all of them for half an hour straight. all of that training comes in handy when i am able to make it all the way up to her without being hit.

by the time i get to her my hand is glowing and all i need to do is place the stigma on her body. my hand reaches out but doesn't land on anything, Minerva moves out of the way and jumps a good distance away.

"did you really think that that trick would work on me?" she smiles wickedly. "i know you Sting and i know all of your little tricks."

"you know the old me" i reassure and space my feet apart.

"holy ray!" i call out and move my arms in front of me, forming a huge ball of light magic. smaller bursts of magic separate form the big one in my hands and multiple shots attack Minerva. she has no where to run because i had cornered when i ran at her.

she screams in pain as my hits make their target, she can't cause all of them to miss their target and the overwhelming amount of them prove to be to much.

once the light has died down i can see the damage that i have caused. Minerva's blue dress is torn and her hair is a disheveled mess. but she's still standing.

"do you think that's enough to take me down?" she sneers and suddenly her whole body is engulfed in a purplish glow. seeing where this is going i activate my white drive and i'm engulfed in a white glow.

my power dramatically increases and we face off. i have a plan, something that i had picked up on when i used to be at Sabertooth. going at her i light up my fist so that my punches are more powerful.

"i refuse to be beaten by you" she spits out and steps away from my attacks, holding out her arms, around me tens of vortex's appear all pointed my way. i can't help but grin toothily, this is what i was waiting for.

knowing that i have to act before she does i put both hands together and start the holy ray again. another trick that i had perfected during the three years of training was how to pinpoint my holy ray attack.

this time when i use the attack i send each other blasts into one of the portals. knowing that she has a moment of exposed weakness after a blast like that enters her portals i suck in a mouthful of air.

the moment the holy ray attack finishes i attack her with my white dragon roar. putting my all into the attack in order to finish this fight right here and right now.

"no!" she screams in anger before the blast hits her. once the dust has cleared i see her collapsed against the wall and i know that I've won. standing up straighter i smile triumphantly.

"congratulations sting of Dreamtime, please proceed through the tunnel to your next opponent," a voice plays and turning towards the direction i see a cave that was definitely not there before. my posture falls as i realize that i have to fight someone else now.

then i feel a rush of excitement and the smile comes back. this is actually fun.


	33. The seven minuet match

hopefully this is the last cave. i pray as i walk away from another win. Milliana had won her match so it was her who i versed second. the first thing she did was dis me then she rudely commented on Lucy and Levy. after that i made quick work of her and moved onward.

coming up to the cave i take a deep breath to calm my nerves. before walking in to the open space to find nothing. no one is here yet. relaxing i walk into the middle of the huge cave and lean against a rock poking out from the ground.

taking this moment i take a look at my calf that i have been ignoring. the blood hadn't stopped running down my leg and wherever i walked i left a trail of blood drops. sure i had a few cuts and bruises everywhere but nothing more worrying then the slice down my calf.

a noise comes from the second tunnel that i didn't come out of and i push my worries aside. still leaning on the rock i keep the weight off of my leg but try to look normal. my opponent walks out of the tunnel and my stomach falls.

"so it's you, Sting, that i have to defeat to win." Erza steps into the middle and i give her a once over, looking for injuries. she has a few scrapes and burns but other then that she looks fine, better then me.

"don't worry, i'll make sure that you walk away in one piece" i say seriously and when i stand and face her, i know that neither of us are backing down till we're unconscious in a pile on the ground.

"let's get this over with then." she pulls out her sword and i evenly space out my feet. i don't know who moves first but we both charge at each other.

i attack fist on fist while she tries to get me with her sword. it's not hard to fight while dodging a sword, again something I've practiced over and over again. after a while she figures out that she's not going to beat me with one sword and reaches to pull out another.

seeing this i backtrack a little and get some space. "white dragon roar!" she requips and a shield is put between her and the blast.

she pulls out a staff and a power bast is fired out of the top of it. holding up my forearms as a shield i take the blast. it pushes me back but i hold my ground, not letting it beat me. once the blast has died down i am still standing.

"dragon slayer secret arts!" firing at her again i am blocked. she moves forwards while blocking my blast an i know that i'm going to have to act soon. cutting off the blast i jump out of the way of hers and activate my white drive.

we are stuck in an stalemate where neither of us are getting ahead. "heavens wheel!" she shouts and flies into the air. a hundred swords spin around her and she requips into her heavens wheel amour.

oh no, i think as the hundred swords fly at me and i can't even move out of the way. "holy ray" i yell and meet her swords with a blast of my own. once everything has calmed down there is a hundred broken and bent swords laying around us.

before i can react another bast hits my exposed stomach. probably broken a few ribs i groan as i fall to the ground. rolling to the side i see her raise into the air again and begin to start the heavens wheel spell.

forcing myself to my feet i know that my only chance of surviving this is to dodge, dodge as many as i can. taking a deep breath i dance on the top of my toes hoping that my dragon slaying reflexes can keep my alive.

the first sword comes at me and i'm moving. dancing from left to right as silver blurs fly past me. i don't think i just move, trusting my relaxes to keep me alive. rolling and jumping across the cave i use pillars for protection and let the walls take some of the hit.

by the time i have dodged all one hundred i have made it to the opposite side of the cave. we both take a moment to catch our breath and in doing so i notice three people standing in the entrance to the cave, watching.

watching and waiting. one of those people is Orga. reality hits me like a brick and i remember why i am doing this. it is easy to forget why i am here when in the middle of a fight. i am here to show Sabertooth and everybody that i am not weak.

my resoled now strengthened i stand straighter and put on a determined face.

"go Dreamtime!" one of the watchers yell and a smile grows on my face as i look over at them. i have people behind me, cheering me on.

"Dragon force!" i kick my white drive up a notch to the most powerful level. pure white power engulfs me in an aura of light even brighter then the holy ray. white scales grown on my body, starting at the sides of my face and going down my back to spread around the rest of my body.

Erza requips again but i'm not scared, i know that i can do this. his her hands she forms a massive blast and i do not back down. letting the power wash over me i wait for her to let the blast go on me.

turning to the side i hold out one hand and catch the blast in my palm. holding my ground i deflect the shot. it reflects off of my palm and i hardly flinch, simply waiting for it to defuse to nothing.

once it's finished i drop the arm and start a spell of my own. curling my fingers into a fist i drop my right elbow like i'm about to throw a baseball.

"holy nova!" punching that fist forwards i let out my strongest attack. a humongous ray of light fires out at her, it's as tall as i am and as wide as my arms outstretched to the side. there is absolutely no room for her to run and instead is forced to take the blast.

at first she puts up a shield but i up the power as high as i can and blast through it. the whole cave shakes but i don't let the blast die until all of my power has been used up and i am forced to stop the blast.

i don't power down my dragon force until i see Erza on the ground and the speakers overhead start to life.

"Sting of Dreamtime has won the match! we have our first place winner" relaxing i let the power drift away and i power down to normal, the rush and adrenaline fading away. "you may wait in the winners box and watch the remaining competitors fight."

another cave appears in the wall opposite end to the watchers waiting for their turn. breathing out i walk tall and proud to the new cave. walking into it the air changes and i pause to look over my shoulder at the next fight.

off of the ground Erza was being healed by magic that i recognized as that Wendy girl's. she must be the person who is bringing all of the unconscious players back and to a fighting state. shivering i drop the facade and limp towards the wall, leaning against it i put a hand out and feel a barrier between my cave and theirs.

Levy's POV

"your back" Axon exclaims when the boy walks back into our booth with Lucy by his side. she had left as soon as the task finished to go and meet him in the infirmary. around his leg is a bandage wrapped tightly over his whole calf.

"does it hurt?" i question looking down at it.

"nah, Wendy did the healing thing so i can't feel a thing." to prove a point he wave it around int he air a little.

"you took down the queen of Fairytail." Rouge pulls Sting in for a manly hug.

"i am so proud of you" jumping up to his height i throw my arms around his neck and squeeze the life out of him.

"thanks Lev, but you don't have time for celebrations because your up next." he hugs me back before safely placing me back on the ground.

"yeah but don't worry i already know how i'm going to win and it'll all be over with in seven minuets." i inform and make my way to the door.

"i'll walk you down there." lunging forwards Rouge takes my hand and we walk down the hallway.

"you'll be careful right?" he looks down at me worriedly.

"of course. i already know how it's going to play out i shouldn't come out with more then a broken bone or two." he cringes.

"that's still not a good thing" chuckling i squeeze his hand and reassure him.

"you don't need to worry about me."

"i can't help it, you treat wounds so carelessly that it's concerning. and anyway" he adds. "your my girlfriend" he looks over at me through the bangs of his black hair and i can't help but blush red.

"i promise that i will try to get the least amount of wounds or broken bones that i can manage." i manage to splutter out through the sound of my heart pounding in my ears.

"who are you versing anyway?"

"i'm up against Bacchus from Quatum ceberos." Rouge thinks for a moment trying to remember who that is.

"isn't he a S-class mage?"

"yep" smiling i pop the p.

"and you know how your going to beat him?" his voice goes a pitch higher and i can see in his face how hard he's trying not to stress.

"like i said, it shouldn't take longer then seven minuets. if it does then something may have gone wrong." so far all of my predictions have been correct, give or take a minuet or two. so as long as i stick to my plan this should play out exactly how i want it to.

"i'll be counting" he kisses the top of my head before letting go of my hand. looking up i realize that we have made it to our destination. "good luck" he whispers and i hug him.

"thanks" letting go i wave goodbye and begin walking over to the assistant waiting at the edge of the entrance.

"your from Dreamtime right?" the assistant lady asked me as i wait for the cue to go into the arena.

"yeah." she beams at me.

"your my favorite guild for this year, i hope you can win" surprised i feel my face morph into a smile. we have supporters.

"thanks, i hope so too. do you want to know something?" she nods enthuisaticly. "this match should be over with in seven minuets." her eyes widen.

"really?"

"if everything goes to plan, then yes" turning back to the entrance i take a step forwards and try to mask my nerves.

"i'll be counting on you" i'm glad for the support, it help to calm me. because honestly i'm slightly scared, what if my calculation are wrong and i mess this up? in front of everybody.

don't worry, you've got this Rouge's voice encourages in my head. we had made the rule that we weren't allowed to use any combined powers like the focus or celestial link when someone was in the arena. 

that would be using outside help which was technically against the rules, but it was also out own power. the topic took some debating but eventually we decided that it was for the best.

of course i say back, knowing that he can see through me like a sheet of glass and he knows how stressed i am right now.

your plans have never failed before and their not going to this time, just believe in the math's and go with it.

thanks rouge

the speaker crackles to life and i step out into the sun, across the arena my opponent, Bacchus step out as well. just believe in yourself and the rest will come naturally. repeating that to myself i walk tot he middle.

i don't listen to what the announcers saying and instead opt for giving Bacchus a once over. he's in a slightly drunk shape, not that that's anything new or uncounted for. a drinking bottle is in his hand and he takes a swig of it.

breathing out a breath i had been holding i let my mussels relax and wait for the starting horn.

after a moment of just standing there bathing in the cheers of the crowd the horn sounds and Bacchus throws away his container. in my head i have different scenarios of what could happen and how to react if that did happen.

luckily this doesn't effect my plan at all because by the looks of things he's already pretty drunk.

"this should be an easy match" she comments and look me up and down with an amused look. keeping on an innocent face i act as weak as i can. I've found that because i look weak people will act differently around me, i can use this to my advantage.

"why don't you just take me down then?" holding my hands in front of me i slouch and make myself as small as possible.

"well, since you asked so nicely." he steps back and my mussels tense. when he moves it's as fast as i expected and it's like i'm in a drunken state. but i already knew that all of this would happen and the second he moves i jump to the side.

a wall appears where i was just standing and he smashes into hit, leaving an indent. it takes him a moment to stumble away and regain his posture. and by then the second part of my plan is in play.

when he looks around he sees me, well an illusion of me, and charges again. he comes close enough to land a punch but his fist goes though air and a earth block pushes up out of the ground sending him flying into the sky.

while he's mid air i make more copies of myself using my script magic, spreading them out and around this space. 

Bacchus land on the ground in the middle of them and they begin to walk around. "Script magic: copy" i shout and they double. Bacchus looks around wildly and moves to his feet. since he likes to be drunk so often this should be fine for him, seeing doubles of things.

he lunges at one of the copies and a brick wall takes it's place. he runs into the wall again and stumbles away. taking this moment i look up at the countdown timer. two minuets down, five to go.

not learning his lesson Bacchus goes for another copy to meat the same fate. clearly annoyed he gives up attacking the copies around him and stands still. knowing what coming next i space my feet and bend my knees.

he lifts up one foot into the air and it glows gold. then he proceeds to stomp down on the ground, causing the ground to shake and break up around him. the copies flicker and i let them fade away.

he moves faster then i expected and next thing i know my body is spazaming as he lands numerous hits. i have to bite my lip to stop from screaming out. falling to my knees i see a drop of blood fall from my lip and onto the dirt.

"quicksand" i mumble and from the cry of surprise i know that it has worked. taking my time i stand back up and turn to face the mage half sunk into quicksand.

he does not look happy. light begins to make it's way through the sand and keep getting brighter. "solid script Fire" waving my hand a fire ball is formed in front of me and shoots at Bacchus before he can escape.

unfortunately he manages to escape the sand trap but not without a scratch. he is burnt all over and looks a little exhausted. Bacchus' strength is hand to hand combat so all i have to do is stay as far away form him as i can.

running in an oval around him i form a platform under my feet each higher then the first. jumping off of the last platform i turn my body and fire a metal spell at him. using his speed he runs out of the way to attack me the moment my feet touch the ground again.

putting my arms up i cover my face and bite down on my lip again, causing a fresh blood flow. but he doesn't stop, not that i expected him to. this was his opportunity and he took it, but that was what i had expected. 

memorizing his fighting pattern i wait for him to go through the cycle again and i figure out his next move. catching his fist in the place he was about to punch next. the shock was obvious on his face and i can help but smirk. 

"explosion" an explosion in my palm sends him flying backwards. 

"you are really starting to annoy me." he growls and i shrug meaninglessly. 

"you've got to do what you've got to do." the sing song voice pisses him off even more. that's right, keep getting mad.

he moves even faster at me and i make a dodge to the left and duck right, in his anger he falls for it. with an iron fist i land a heavy blow to his abdomen, sending him flying across the arena and smashes through a brick wall.

"tornado" i yell and he is swept up in strong winds, unable to fight back against the spell.

just as the timer flicks over to seven minuets i let the spell die and Bacchus falls to the ground in a weeping mess. being thrown around by the tornado you have caused the effect of the alcohol to multiply, rendering him unable to fight.

he wavers on his feet and for a moment i am scared that he's going to get back up, that my plan did not go how i had hoped. but then he falls forwards and after a moment of no movement the horn sounds and the crowd erupt in cheers.

"there you have it guys! Lucy of Dreamtime has taken down the S-class mage in exactly seven minuets!" the roar of the crowd is defining. "it's the quickest take down we have ever seen, it's the seven minuet match"

grinning like a maniac i turn around to take in the cheers and the celebrations. 

I won.


	34. New members

Levy's POV

"it unfair that you made it out of the arena without and broken bones." Lucy pouts and pokes a blue bruise on my arm.

"all you get is a few bruises while Lucy and i have to deal with broken bones and cuts." Axon glares down at his ankle and the bandage poking out of his sock.

"it's not my fault that you guys like to go all out without any kind plan."

"i think defeating the enemy is a good enough plan." Sting protests, crossing his arms over his chest.

"i think the fact that she managed to beat him in seven minuets is far more impressive then the fact that she managed not to break any bones." Rouge praises proudly.

"I'm glad that both of you have manages to escape the day without any really bad injuries," Auma eyes Axon and I. "It's reassuring to know that two of my students are careful," Sting beams and Lucy shakes her head disbelievingly.

"I would be glad to just get back home and rest," I lean against Rouges side. Whenever I use that much brain power to think up strategies I always end up tired. And this particular strategy as been on my mind since I heard who I was versing.

"Let's get back then, I'm going to have to figure out a way to have you guys sleeping on the limited bed space without the threat of hurting each other." Auma trails off softly, thinking about it.

"I can share a bed with Rouge." I offer. "We're both in considerably good condition so if we do hit or kick each other it won't hurt as much." She ponders it for a second.

"I suppose, but that means that either Sting and Lucy of axon and Lucy have to share either the bed or the couch." Both of the blonds perk up.

"We can share a bed" they both say simultaneously.

"I suppose, but the moment one of you gets kicked or punches and gets hurt I'm moving you." Pointing a finger at the two of them she uses the stern face.

"We'll be careful" Sting promises.

"Good, now lets get back before all of the noise from the stands gives me a headache along with the new grey hair that I have grown." Grabbing her walking stick she puts on her fake hunch and limp and makes her way out of the booth.

"Your surprisingly warm." I murmur into Rouges chest, the chest that I am currently being held close to.

"I did say that I wasn't as cold as you all thought I was." He half heartedly resorts. "But none of you believed me,"

 

"it's time to wake up" Rouges soft voice mumbles into my hair. groaning i turn into him and bury my head in his neck.

"five more minuets." from my body clock it around 6 in the morning. even though we could sleep in our body clocks didn't know it.

Rouge laughs and his chest shakes. his arms snake tighter around me and i'm pulled closer. "didn't you say something about going to the book shop today?" it takes my mind a moment to kick into action.

"is that your way of motivating me to get up?" looking up at him i smile fondly. when he looks down at me his nose bumps mine.

"i don't know. but right now i don't really want you to leave." bending his neck he places a soft kiss on my nose.

"stop it" i wriggle. "it's too early for your cuteness." he goes red and i smile triumphantly.

"Levy!" Aumas voice interupts us. "the book shop opens soon. make sure you don't leave too late and take someone with you." after her advice the door closes and the apartment falls into silence.

"You know, if you skipped your training then I'm sure you could come with me." Auma had given Rouge training after seeing how badly beaten up the rest of us where.

"I would, but I'm too scared to think about what Auma would do to me if I skipped." Laughing I can help but to agree with him.

"I will be back by the afternoon, maybe we could do something together then." Brushing his hair out of his face I tilt my head to the side.

"I would like that." Sharing a smile I break out of his hold by sitting up. He sighs in disappointment and smiling I lean back down to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

"If I'm going to be back before sundown I'm going to have to leave with in the next five minuets." Slipping out of bed I glance at the two figures cuddled together on the other bed. Sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Thinking back I realise how far we have come, I'm proud of us.

We're no longer these young, single minded, teenage girls. We've matured. The same goes for the guys. Their no longer looking for any fight they can find, no longer going in with brute force but thinking things over. We've all grown over the past years, grown together.

The warmth that blossoms in my chest makes me smile. I couldn't be happier.

 

Walking down the streets I pull my huge hat down even further to cover my features. The path that I'm following is ingraved into my memory, after all the times I have followed it in the past.

Dodging past some people I am forced to push up against the wall. Grunting I shake my head and turn the corner to walk right into a little boy. Blinking in surprise I look down at him, and he looks up at me with glossy eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" Bending down in front of the small boy I give him enough space so that he doesn't feel cornered.

"My names Sammy" he mumbles and shys away from me.

"Hey Sammy, I'm Levy. What are you doing out here alone?" He glances around like he's looking for someone.

"He's not alone" a shadow falls over me. Surprised I look over my shoulder to find a girl the same age as the boy in front of me. She's standing over me with her arms crossed and a scary look on her face.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Stepping back I put my arms up in surrender. "aren't you two a little young to be out here all by yourself?" Her scowl deepens.

"What's it to you?" She steps in front of Sammy and stares me down.

"i don't mean you no harm, but shouldn't you two be with your parents?" she visibly flinches and Sammy cowers behind her.

"it is none of your business."

"do you have somewhere to go?" getting a little worried i frown down at them.

"leave us alone," the girl answers in a threatening tone.

"okay, okay. but here" fishing around in my pocket i hunts for something. "take this" holding out my hand i offer the pair a few dollar notes.

they stare down at the offer, looks of amazement of their faces. "thank you" taking the notes she shows them to Sammy who looks like hes found gold.

"take care of yourselves." walking away i try not to look back at them. we could have ended up like that, Lucy and i. if Auma had never found us we would have been living on the streets, trying to get enough money to feed ourselves. pushing the thought aside i focus on where i am going.

the book shop shouldn't be too far from here.

 

i was reading a rather thick book on transformation magic when i heard the screaming. i stood there for a moment, deciding on weather to leave the book or take it when another louder, closer, cry caught my attention. placing it in my basket i fish out a handful of notes, far more then is actually needed.

throwing it on the front desk i smile to the receptionist before darting out of the store. "just one day off would be nice." i sigh as i notice the group of wizards terrorizing the people. The Trigon guild terrorizing people.

people run away in fear as they strut down the street. instantly my good mode dissolves. "just one day" placing my basket down to the side i roll up my sleeves and move to the middle of the street, facing Trigon.

"oi!" yelling i catch their attention. "what are you doing?"

"it's a dreamer!" the moment i am noticed they all divert their attention to me. i know that i don't look threatening in any way, but that hasn't been more obvious then now. with the way they sneer down at me, not a hint of fear in their eyes.

only one of them look cautious, the leader. That alone puts me on guard.

"Stop this!" I demand as they walk up to me.

"Now, now, your a smart lady. We both know that the best way out of this is to talk." The leader states calmly.

"Really? I mean I know I'm smart but I don't know about you. Someone else must have come up with that sentence." Talking I notice as one of the girls flinch and looks away.

"We don't want any trouble."

"Really? Because it looked like you did when you attacked two of our members." Interrupting him I raise an eyebrow.

"That was business, we have no problem with you." He sneers.

"Yes, you do. Hurt one in our guild and you have a problem with all of us."

"Tomorrow is the fourth day of the games." He changes from a loosing argument. "The second last day of the competition."

"Yes, I hear it's a pretty close leaderboard." There is a hesitant silence.

"I would be careful if I was you,"

"Why? I already know all of your weaknesses. And it wouldn't take me long to figure out everyone else's, not to mention I already have three different way to take you all down right now and walk away without a scratch." It's not a bluff, they can see that.

"Don't worry, we where just leaving."

"But Zend," trunk is silenced with a glare.

"See you in the arena, Dreamer" have been told that I can talk my way in and out of anything. But that doesn't mean that I'm not careful. So when Zend turns away and the Trigon guild walks back the way they cam I know that something is going to happen.

I'm on my toes waiting for something to happen. So when a slab of metal goes flying through the air at the the kids huddled together in the sidewalk I don't hesitate to jump in front of them. "Wall" a brick wall forms and blocks the attack.

When the dust clears I catch the eyes of the girl I had seen before, she has a sad look in her eyes. For a moment I feel as if she wants to tell me something, but before she can Zend barks something to her and she's jogging to catch up.

Looking away I turn to the kids I had saved, the same siblings I had talked to before. "Are you guys okay?" Sammy nods but the girls looking at me in wonder.

"How did you do that?" She blinks a couple of times.

"I train in Dreamtime." Shrugging like it's nothing I don't miss the look on her face.

"Can you teach me?" I can only imagine that I have worn the same look she is countless other times before. Maybe that's why I say yes. Maybe it's because she's looking at me like in her hero. What ever it is, it makes the words fall out of my mouth.

"Your parents?" She shakes her head.

"Dead, we ran away from the orphanage." This should shock me, but it doesn't.

"Come with me, I'm sure you would fit right in with Dreamtime. We're a family for the people who have never one of their own." She nods and takes Sammy's hand.

"Is it safe? For him."

"It's safer then on the streets. We have everything we need and more." She turns to her brother.

"Come on Sammy, I've found us a new home."

"Home?" The little boy looks up at his sister with a confused look.

"Yeah, and this time it might be better then the last." My heart almost breaks for them.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."


	35. Rouge vs Elfman

"it is the fourth day of the grand magic games and things are starting to get tight!" the little pumpkin man announces.

"wow" Olivia, Sammy's older sister, leans over the balcony. "this is so cool." Rouge jumps forwards to pull her away from the edge

"it wouldn't be so cool if you fall." the group had responded positively to the two joining our guild. with Olivia being eight and Sammy being four.

"what happens now? do people fight or?"

"there is a competition where one person from every guild faces off. after that it's two on two battles." shuffling closer i prepare to catch her if it ever came to that.

"i cant see" Sammy whines trying to climb onto the ledge.

"don't do that" Sting jumps forwards and pulls the boy away.

"but i want to see!" stomping his foot Sammy glares up at Sting.

"okay, okay." surrendering Sting picks the boy up. Sammy grips tightly onto his neck and leans as close to the edge as he can get. clearly unsure of what to do, Sting look to Lucy for help. she just smiles fondly without helping.

"whens your fight?" without taking my eyes off of Olivia i ask Rouge.

"i think it's the third one." his arm sneaks around my waist.

"who's competing for the group task?" Rouge glances around.

"that would be me," i tense up when Olivia tips dangerously over the edge as she turns to look at me.

"if she falls i'm going to scream," Axon puts a hand to his heart.

"well then your on Oli duty. you make sure she doesn't fall while i go and get ready." kissing Rouges cheek i pull away and make my way to the door.

"good luck!" Lucy calls after me.

closing the door i turn and come face to face with Gajeel. my heart jumps into my mouth and i have to physically step back. it takes me a moment to morph my face from surprise into a glare, one that mirrors his own.

grunting he turns away. "i'm going to win today." i speak before i even know what i'm saying.

"no your not, you haven't changed a bit since you left." he glances over his shoulder. "your still the same weak girl who has to rely on her friends to save her."

"You act like you know everything, so I suppose you haven't changed one bit." Sneering I step past him and storm down the hall. 

 

"you may start on the siren." the pumpkin man announces. the task was to make our way to the middle of a maze. easy enough if it wasn't for the electronic monsters around every corner.

the siren goes and i pause to take a deep breath before entering. fast jogging i meet the first split end and come face to face with a fairy small beast. Gajeel's words are still in my head, fueling a rage that flows beneath my skin.

 

my calculations are pretty good, i make it to the middle in no time. but of course it wasn't that easy. of course i just happened to step into the middle at the same time as Zend. this lead to a match off.

we waited for the other players to make it before the face of began.

"the winner gets first place, and the looser gets last place." the stakes are high now, one look at him tell me that neither of us want to get last place. "in the event of a tie, neither of you will get the points and the second place winner becomes first and so on."

my mind is already analyzing the situation, picking out his weaknesses, what could be used against him and his strengths.

This could be a long fight. 

Rouges POV

he siren goes and both competitions collapse to their knees in exhaustion. "And its a tie!" The pumpkin calls over the microphone.

Pushing herself up Levy stands tall and glares down at the guy in front of her. After a moment she looks up tot he crowd before walking out of the arena.

"Are you okay?" Pulling her into a hug I let her burry her head into my neck.

"Yeah. But we need to talk later. I think their up to something." Nodding I pull away.

"But first have to to win this fight."

"Alright boys and girls, next up we have Dreamtime's Rouge against Fairytail's Elfmen who is replacing Wendy." We share a sad look, it seems like Wendy is having a hard time.

Kissing Levy's cheeks I drop her hand and step up to the entrance. Breathing out I tie up the loose strands of hair into a small ponytail at the back of my neck. Since I haven't cut it it's long enough to just make it back, aside from the front bits that stubbornly hang down. Putting on a neutral face I walk out into the arena. The crowd roars with excitement.

"This is the last one on one match for this years grand magic games!" That only excites the crowed even more. Elfmam steps out from the other side of the arena. However it's not until we  
Both meet in the middle that I get a good look at him.

His arms are huge, the size of tree trunks. And the rest of his body is twice as big. Compare that to my scrawny body and you can tell who the favorite is.

"Let's have a nice match boys." The siren goes to signal the start of the match.

"I'm here to get some payback for the rest of fairy tail." Cracking his knuckles he glares down at me. "I'm not going to let you win."

"Well then we have a problem. Because there is no way that I'm letting you beat me." There's a silent beat in the air before Elfmam trans forms his arm and swings it down at me.

Jumping away I fade into the shadows, reappearing behind him. "Shadow punch!" I send him flying with enough force to throw him into the side wall. he's flying back out at me before the dust settles.

his fist goes through my body as i turn into a shadow to avoid the attack after deciding that i can't move out of the way in time. turning around i go to attack again but in doing so i return to my solid state.

a monster arm gets me in my stomach, hard. i can't tell if any ribs have cracked but my chest feels like it's on fire.

digging in my feet i slow my self down. struggling to breath in deeply enough to fill in my lungs. however my main concern changes to the half demon rushing towards me. thinking quick i lean to the side and his fist grazes me face.

sticking out a foot i trip him over. "Shadow dragon slash!" he takes the hit with his arm. the force of the blast pushing him back.

he moves faster then last time, and while he lunges forwards he grows. almost doubling in size. going on defense i block every strike that comes my way. protecting my chest while analyzing his attack pattern. 

"weakling," Elfman growls but what ever he was going to sy after that i cut off when i deliver my shadow charged fist into his jaw. chaning momentum i kick with the same force.

he doubles over and i take the chance tto jump over his head, playfully pushing off of his back to preform a perfect landing. 

even though i have to grit my teeth through the fiery pain in my mid section, its worth it, the crowd goes wild. since i'm behind him i don't realize until the last moment what he's doing. 

"Full body take over!" roaring he turns and flares his fangs. not the slightest bit deterred i reach into the shadows and pull out my fighting stick. 

jumping back i don't spare the shattered earth where i was just standing a second glance. "shadow Dragon crushing fang!"

the attack goes nowhere, Elfman catches my fist in his hand without any hint of weakness. "your nothing like a man!" he roars and effectively throws me across the arena.

okay, so i may have underestimated him a little. that's what i get for holding back a little. twisting in mid air i avoid a punch to the rib cage. but in doing so i stumble my landing. which only jars my injuries.

spinning the staff i plant my feet and use it to block Elfman's rapid strikes. the metal is infused with my shadow dragon magic. it has different aspects besides blocking and attacking. the next time Elfman strikes the stick shadows climb up his arm, immobilizing it.

he cries out in pain and stumbles backwards, the shadows climbing up to his shoulder. "Shadow Dragon roar!" he tries to defend himself against the blast but his attempts are futile. he literally gets blown away.

when he doesn't instantly attack back i pause, finding his form on the ground. his arms shake as he lifts his large body back up. to begin with he was half my size, by now i'm about the size of his arm. and yet, one of my attacks can send him to the ground.

and that makes me feel pretty good. good enough to let an unguarded smirk slid onto my lips.

once Elfman does make it to his feet, he's looking pissed. taking in a deep breath i cringe at the pain but don't show any weakness. his arm is hanging limply at his side, leading me to believe that he is injured.

"beast soul, Weretiger!" light engulfs him and once it's clears he's looking more tiger then human.

"shadow dragon wing attack!" this time he dodges, his relaxes and speed are enhanced in this form. he's in front of me before i know whats happening. for a moment i am blinded, pain laces through out my chest and it feels like someone has started a fire inside me.

gravel scrapes at my arms as i push up onto my hands and knees. coughing and spluttering bile raises in my mouth, along with a metallic taste. spitting it out i eye the blood but don't put too much thought into it. you shouldn't worry about injuries until after the fight. 

standing up i breath deeply, well, i try to. breaths catch in my throat and i slightly panic when i realize that i can barley breath. "okay nope, that hurts." mumbling to myself i keep any breathing to a minimum. 

I don't have a chance to recover and when i look up he's transformed again, now he looks like a large lizard. and he's close, close enough that i can't move when he plows into me. 

the bones in my arm shatter like glass. i'm screaming before i even know that I've opened my mouth. he grins down at me before pulling away. now i know that I'm going to be sick.

"your nothing like a man! just a weakling that runs away from everything" that hits a sore spot. "your not even that powerful." when he pulls away i don't fall. i refuse my legs the pleasure of collapsing underneath me.

swallowing down the feeling i stand up straight, facing him. my arm dangles limply at my side and the only part of my body that is current not trying to kill me are my legs.

"you know nothing." gritting my teeth i close my good fist. 

when i activate my dragon drive he flinches. my power is drastically increased and the pain takes a backseat. "shadow dragon waxwing flash" my body turns into shadow and engulfs him, attacking from every angle.

he tries and fails to strike back, unable to hit anything as everything is shadows. once I've gotten him to his knees i back away and re form. but only for a moment, until he makes it back to his feet.

roaring he charges at me. again i turn into a shadow, flying around him and reforming for a strikes before disappearing again. everything he hit my shadow, his arm passes through, no damage done.

every strike i land is harder then the first. i'm moving quicker, but that means i'm solid more. so i'm not surprised when he actually manages to land a hit. however i don't let it faze me, landing cleanly.

now that I've got him riled up his attacks are sloppier. i can dodge every attack sent my way with ease. it doesn't help him that he's in a lizard form. he large and can't move that fast. and he knows it. but he also knows that, in order to transform he'll have to stop attacking, giving me an opening.

reaching into the shadow i grab my staff from where it's laying on the ground, and hook it behind his ankles. jumping i push him backwards, tripping him to the ground. 

rolling out of the way of my next attack he puts some distance between us. "Beast soul" he grows in size again. i feel like i'm standing in front of a giant, a monster. but i'm not the slightest bit afraid.

due to the size of this form i can see any attack that he tries to make. when i block the first punch, i'm forced to use both arms, stabling my staff that takes the force. blood fills my mouth as i bite down on my lips to avoid crying out.

jumping back i return to the shadows. i need to finish this match now.

"shadow dragon wing slash." there are already numerous cuts across his arms from my previous attack. and this one leaves a large crack down one of his horns. black spots dance around my vision and the nauseous feeling grows. 

i see him running straight at me, i know i can't move without probably passing out. so instead i let go and open my mouth. "shadow dragon roar!" for a moment black clouds my vision, so i don't see the result of my attack. 

when my senses come back again i'm on my hands and knees. the crowds roar is pounding in my ears. the pumpkin man is saying something but the crowd is too loud, or is that the pounding in my ears?

there is blood on the ground in front of me, it's mine. my mouth tastes like metal. something raises into my mouth and more blood drops to the ground, slipping past my lips.

things black out for a moment again and next thing i know there are hands on my shoulders. Levy's looking down at me with wide eyes. her mouth is moving but i can't hear anything she's saying.

i blink hard until a blue blob moves into my vision. after a moment my vision sharpens and Wendy's features come into view.

"you have a punctured lung and almost every bone in your right arm is broken" i can finally hear what she's saying. "i'm healing you like i did the others. just give it a minuet." Levy moves to my other side and gently lifts my good arm over her shoulder. 

Wendy's magic is already working its way, because it doesn't cause insufferable pain. Wendy pulls away, leaving a strong aching feeling where my injuries are. a soft glow emits from my ripped shirt as Levy heals me, taking away the feeling.

"did i win?" my words are surprisingly straight.

"course you did. you blew him to neverland," Levy places a kiss on my cheek.

Wendy's magic works wonders, i can walk fine now. however i know that it is only temporary. glancing over my shoulder i watch as members of fairytail maneuver an unconscious form away.


	36. Gray vs Jura

Lucy's POV

"your so cool!" Olivia stare up at rouge with wide eyes. "can you turn into a shadow? can you show me? how did you do that big blast out of your mouth?" she rattles on. Sammy is behind her with the same amazed expression.

"i think that is enough questions for now." Levy pulls rouge away from the onslaught of words. bringing him to the edge of the balcony where a chair is. he gratefully sits down.

"dude, that was awesome" Sting pats him on the back in congratulations.

"yeah!" Lector and Frosh walk up to his feet. "you've gotten really strong."

"your the best Rouge!" Frosh jumps up into him lap.

"what is it with my students getting themselves hurt during their fights?" Auma questions, eyeing the kids. Wendy stands behind her looking slightly guilty.

"well, they are versing the strongest mage's in Fiore."

"how come you where replaced Wendy?" she flinches at my question and instantly my eyes flicker to the balcony next to ours.

"the guild decided that they would have a better chance of winning if Elfman was in the match, rather then me." she looks down. a strong feeling nags at me but i have to force it down.

"well then, their stupider then i thought" Sting snorts.

"are they always like that?'' Levy turns away from Fairy tail.

"yeah, they do it to protect me." its clear that she disagrees with their ways. "they says that i still need training before i can go up against stronger opponents."

"you should hang out with us." looking around i find an Axon sized hole in the room. "where's Axon?"

"Axon has gone to see Grey." Auma claims. Levy's eyes grow and she sends me a knowing look.

"well then we should be watching this match" both of us speed to the edge of the balcony. Sting steps up next to me and eyes the two of us. the look on his face, clearly stating that he knows we're up to something.

wisely he doesn't comment on it.

"who is going down there next?" Sammy stands on his toes to peer over the side.

"Grey is going against Jura. there is fifteen minuets until the match," my stomach churns. catching Levy's eye we share a worried look. glancing over at Fairytail's balcony i search for the familiar shirtless guy.

"who is Jura?" Axon, having noticed our worried looks, glances around worriedly.

"Jura is an S-class mage from Lamia scale." Sting crosses his arms and looks over at their balcony on the other side of the arena.

"he's one of the ten wizard saints." Rouge copies Sting's position, glaring over at them.

"oh," Axon squeaks meekly. his eyes dart to the fairytail balcony, but i already know that he is not going to find what he's looking for.

"you should go wish him luck" he's turned and is out the door before Levy finishes her sentence.

"you two are up to something," Rouge looks between Levy and i.

"it must be a girl thing" Sting sighs, dropping his arm over my shoulders. taking advantage of the close proximity, i turn my head into his chest to hide my flushed face.

 

Axon's POV

making it to the hallway where the arena's entrance branches off, i pause. doubt growing in my mind.

what if he doesn't want to see me? i already know that it's one sided, what ever it is. i am probably just a fanboy to him.

on my fifth step i stop and turn around, deciding that i could always just 'accidentally' bump into him after the match. "Axon!" jumping i spin around. with wide eyes i look Gray up and down. "hey,"

"oh, hey Gray." scratching the back of my neck i look at his feet instead of his face.

"how come your down here?"

"i ah," looking up i bite my tongue to stop from stuttering. "i wanted to wish you good luck," his face morphs into surprise. "i heard that your fighting against one of the ten wizard saints. so i though i should come and," trailing off i catch his bemused look.

"i'm not too worried. it wouldn't be the first time that i have been up against one of the wizard saints." if he's trying to impress me, it's working.

"did you win last time?" at that, his facade falls.

"that was a while ago." we fall into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. with anyone else i could talk my way to wherever i wanted to be. but i can't seems to form words when around him. 

"do you want to watch?" he breaks the silence. "from in there i mean," nodding his head towards the arena entrance. "front row seat."

"really?" smiling i take a couple of steps closer

"sure, it'll be nice to have a friend watching." a warm feeling grows in my chest. "it'll give me someone to fight for." the feeling rapidly expands and try as i might, i can't keep the goofy smile off of my face. 

his face flushes but he doesn't look away. i don't give it much thought. i'm fairly sure that my face is also red but i can't tell, my whole body feels warm. 

"how come none of your guild mates are here?" looking around the tunnel leading out into the light of the arena, i see no one. it's just the two of us and the stage hand.

"Fairytail is not like that any more. They've taken on a new out look on things." he turns to me, in doing so our arms brush. "their motto? the strong win." that lines up with what i have hear from Lucy.

"did," sensing that i am about to step into dangerous territory, i tread carefully. "did they used to be different?"

"yeah" he looks out at he arena. "Fairytail used to be all about family. once you had joined, you where part of this amazing group of people that would do anything for each other. it didn't matter how long you had been there, where you came from, how strong you where. once you where part of Fairytail, you where family." he smiles softly.

"what changed?" Gray looks over at me with a straight expression.

"they became power hungry. started off small, just one person, and it spread like a disease. there are those of us who are immune, still are."

"why don't you leave?"

he sighs "i suppose i'm still waiting."

"waiting?"

"for things to go back to how they used to be."

"you still believe in them?" i look up at him in awe. in that moment i am reminded of something.

"they just need something, or someone, to push them." i am reminded how how damn heroic the guy is. and that only draws me in closer.

"your really heroic you know?" falling to comfortable conversation i feel myself relax.

"i'm heroic?" he look down at me with a surprised face. "your the heroic one."

"What?" i splutter out.

"your fight, i was watching it you know." he frowns down at me, with an almost concerned look. "if that wasn't brave then i don't know what is."

"i didn't do much." flushing at the compliments i'm tempted to look away in embarrassment. but i don't, instead i hold his gaze.

"it was pretty darn cool though." he smiles. "well," the smile falls. "except for the part where you got hurt."

"yeah, that wasn't too fun."

"are you okay though? it looked pretty bad,"

"Wendy healed me" shrugging i roll out my shoulders. "it'll wear off eventually so i am making the most of it while i can."

"yeah, I've been there before. your on a high until it wears off and it feels like all of the life has been sucked out of you."

"now i'm defiantly not looking forward to it wearing off." we share a goofy smile.

"i'll tell you what. if i make it out of this fight, i'll help you out when the spell wears off." opening my mouth slightly i cant form any words, my brain hitting a stump at his words.

"only if you make it out without any bad injuries." i manage to get out after a moment of staring at him. his face is flushed but he refuses to look away.

"i'll try my best." stepping away he shrugs off his over coat. "here," handing it to me he moves towards the entrance. "you may want to use it, things are about to get cold." the most i can do is stare at his muscled back as he walks into the arena.

smiling like a child i hold the coat tightly, walking up to the entrance to watch.

he's definitely popular with the crowds. the moment he walks out there shirtless, the camera zones down on him. even though i know it's wrong, it irks me. however, Gray doesn't seems at all bothered by it. he is only focused on his opponent.

"lets have a clean last match." pumpkin floats around the with the microphone. "you know the rule so lets begin!" the siren goes and the first second ticks over the count down.

Gray makes the first move, forming an ice sword and jumping forwards. a rock wall blasts out of the ground, narrowly missing Gray as he jumps over it.

"rock avalanche" the ground splits open and the bits of rock float into the air.

"ice shield" grey manages to make a shield of ice a moment before the rocks come flying at him. however, less then a second late i hear the sound of shattering ice. 

it takes a couple of seconds for the dust to clear but when it does i see Gray till standing.

"king rock slam," the rock rises again, on both sides of Gray, before slamming together. i wince at the sound. ice explodes out, causing the rocks to scatter.

"looks like they are pulling out the big moves to begin with!" the commentator's voice travels through the arena.

ice spreads through the ground and climbs up the walls. blinking hard i have to take a second look at Gray. his hair is standing on end and a black shadow is now under his skin. going down from his forehead, through his eyes and down his front.

honestly, it's kinda hot.

holding out his hands a magic circle appears, causing ice shards to form and fire at Jura. Jura raises an arm and the ice meets a hard concrete wall. "ice make storm!" the shattered parts of ice raise and begin spinning around the man. snow forms and everything in the air seems to be sucked towards it.

cold air puffs out in front of me. it has gotten cold enough for me to see my own breaths. shivering i slip the coat on and wrap it as tight around me as i can. it smells like him, like a frosty morning, fresh and crisp.

the ground shakes and something explodes. i have to close my eyes an bury my head into the coat to avoid the dust the rises. 

"ice devils rage!" opening his mouth he lets off a blast containing ice and snow. the same form as Lucy's God scream. Jura puts his hands together.

"rock mountain" a mountain as large as the Arena grows out of the ground, stopping the blast in its path.

"ice devils zeroth long sword" a sword of ice forms in his hand as he's jumping towards the barricade. one slice causes the mountain to freeze over, another shatters it.

"Iron rock fist" a fist of rock flies through the rubble. Grey moves faster then my eyes can follow and next thing i know i'm watching him as he run over the top of the arm. making it to the source he jumps, propelling himself into the air he fly over Jura.

at the maximum point he opens his palm, creating another magic circle. ice expands downwards, covering the area.

Jura says something else but it is droned out by the sound of the attack. but it's motives become clear and a blue blast fires up from the ground and into the sky. Gray is caught in the middle of it.

i want to look away, everything in my head is telling me to look away, but i can't. i can only watch as Grey's limp form falls to the ground. blinking hard i glance away, finding myself looking up at Fairytail's balcony.

none of them look worried, just annoyed and disappointed. that annoys me more then it should. forcing my eyes away i look back to the Gray. 

Jura is walking closer to him, looking comfortable yet cautious. less then five meters away, when something happens. ice travels along the ground and blows up, covering him in ice, an ice prism.

Grey slowly rises to his feet, scratches litter his body, but he still manages to stand tall. watching in awe as the shadow receded back away. his hair drops until he looks the same as he had before the match.

"Jura is immobilized! Gray Fullbuster wins the match!"

"Gray-sama!" a blue blur flies through the air. a girl runs up to Gray and throws her arms around him. my gut ties painfully.

over the arena i meet his eyes. and i smile, it is not my place to be worrying about whats going on between the two. but then she kisses him, it's only on the cheek, he moved his head, but it's filled with passion.

when his eyes do meet mine again, after the kiss, i can't keep the shock and hurt off of my face. the girl comes in between us again. biting my lip i shrink back, blinking hard.

it's not my business, there is noting i can do.

sighing i open my crossed arms, dropping the coat off of my arms. folding it up i place it on the ground where i was standing, and retreat into the shadows. the stage girl gives me a sad look, i try my best to ignore it.

i should have known he was taken, and straight. my massive crush on the guy means nothing, nothing to him, and it should mean nothing to me.


End file.
